Harry Potter y la Guerra de los Dioses
by Kei-Kugodgy
Summary: [Capitulo 19] Pocas horas para la guerra, Dirrev le cuenta a Voldemort su secreto mejor guardado, Harry se encuentra con un personaje muy especial(Capitulo mas largo de la saga)
1. El secreto de Dumbeldore

Bueno...y aquí me encuentro escribiendo otro fic de HP mientras pienso como terminar los otros xD...no hay caso conmigo.

En fin, bienvenidos a otro fic mio U.

**Harry Potter Y La guerra de los Dioses**

El titulo lo dice todo pero no les revelare de que se trata muahahahahaha =D

**Capitulo 1: El Secreto de Dumbeldore.**

Era una noche tranquila en la torre de Gryffindor, cada uno dormía placidamente luego de un día de clases. Faltaba poco para las vacaciones Navideñas y todos dormían esperandolas. Todos? no, no todos. Había un chico que no podía conciliar el sueño tranquilamente. Ese muchacho era Harry Potter y tenía un sueño bien extraño.

En su sueño, Harry se encontraba en una habitación desconocida para el, pues aunque la mirara de lado a lado no sabia donde estaba.

- Debo darte la información antes que despiertes Harry.-

- Que información? - respondió el chico algo confuso. - La verdad no se de lo que habla.-

Enseguida el hombre que le hablaba lo miró, no podía verle el rostro pues estaba oscuro, pero se le veían ojos muy brillantes y eran de color dorado.

- Harry, por favor, escuchame. La guerra lo de los Dioses esta por estallar otra vés y no hay vuelta....recuerda, esta por empezar de nuevo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó sobresaltado, había sido de verdad? todo parecía tan real. Su cicatriz no le dolía, eso significaba que habia sido un sueño normal. Miró hacia la cama de su amigo Ron Weasley y vio que seguia durmiendo al igual que todos los demas.

- La guerra de los Dioses...que quiere decir eso...-

El chico sabia que no estaria tranquilo si no buscaba información sobre aquello, sabia que no era común lo que habia soñado. Pronto otra cosa le desvio de sus pensamientos. Harry miró la luna y sus ojos se fueron a la ultima torre de Hogwarts, ahi habia alguien o algo pero que irradiaba una luz muy blanca y un poco cegadora.

Harry buscó sus binoculares y cuando miró otra ves a la ventana no habia nada, esa cosa habia desaparecido.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

El chico salio despacio de la habitación y se dirigió a la biblioteca de Gryffindor con su capa invisible, no queria ser descubierto por Peeves ni por nadie para no causar alboroto. Llegó sin problemas y se dirigió a "La Sección Prohibida", era muy seguro que algo tan importante debia de estar ahi.

Tras un rato de busqueda no encontro algun libro que le sirviera, Harry sintió pasós que se acercaban hacia la biblioteca, decidió sacar "El mapa de el merodeador"

- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas - dijo el muchacho y el mapa se iluminó para que el pudiera ver quien estaba cerca.

Se sorprendió al ver que a esa hora de la noche habia mas gente despierta, pero se sorprendio mas cuando vio que la figura que se acercaba no tenia nombre. Harry se asustó, pensaba que se trataba de algun seguidor de Lord Voldemort, trató de descartar esa ultima teoria pues era imposible ya que mientras Albus Dumbeldore siguiera vivo y con energia, ningun demonio, ser, _muggle _o el mismo Voldemort podrian entrar, asi que Voldemort o algun mortifago no podia ser.

Rapidamente sintió que los pasos eran algo mas fuertes, Harry sacó su varita en caso que le fuese util. Lo que vio a continuación le sacó el aire de sus pulmones.

El mismo ser que Harry trató de ver se presentó en la biblioteca, no se veia muy claro por que de su cuerpo salia una luz muy blanca, Harry tuvo que taparse los ojos un poco y entrecerrarlos para poder mirar, ¿era un fantasma?.

El chico trató de calmar su corazón pero su nerviosismo pudo más, al levantarse botó un libro de el estante y el extraño personaje desapareció de inmediato frente a los ojos de Harry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Bien Harry, deseabas verme?- habló el director Dumbeldore.

- S...si.- Harry no sabia si decirle todo o no.

El despacho de Dumbeldore estaba tan ordenado como siempre y Dumbeldore igual que siempre.

- Director, que sabe de La guerra de los dioses?.-

Hubo un momento de silencio, por primera ves se veia el rostro de Dumbeldore como si no supiera que decir.

- Como te enteraste de aquello Harry, dimelo. -

Harry se sentia un poco incomodo, habia faltado a la clase de Pociones para poder hablar con Dumbeldore, el sueño lo tenia muy preocupado y si alguien tenia las respuestas, ese era el director de la escuela.

- Fue...en un sueño...estaba en una habitación desconocida y un extraño señor me estaba hablando y fue cuando menciono La guerra de los dioses, dijo que esta pronto a comenzar de nuevo, que se repetiria. -

Albus Dumbeldore se levantó de su asiento, miró hacia la ventana unos minutos y luego se volvio hacia Harry.

- Harry, esto sucedio hace muchos años. Entre los magos aunque tengamos a nuestros heroes o famosos, pocos conocemos La Escala.

- Que es la escala? - Harry mostraba subito interes por el tema.

- Pues bien, en otro plano dimensional, existe un mundo donde habitan dioses desde los primeros tiempos de la creación. Se les conoce como Dioses Magos, o con el nombre de "Hechizeros de el Alto Plano" que son seres que en la antiguedad lograron mucho y se convirtieron en Dioses.

La primera guerra de los Hechizeros de el Alto Plano fue hace unos 700 años atras y fue por el poder de el trono de Luvatar Errabundar quien habia sido el Dios Supremo pero que a causa de su edad estaba debil (casi 5000 años) y enfermo. Tenia a su mando a los 14 Hechizeros mas fieles a el los cuales eran Semi Dioses, ellos nunca le fallaron, pero dentro de el grupo habia uno que esperaba el momento para tomar el lugar de Luvatar. Ese hombre se llamaba Dirrev Bafagog, el logro reunir a unos cuantos que luego se multiplicaron en miles y despues millones. El se fue a otro lugar de el Alto Plano y formo un reino aparte, pero sus ansias eran conquistar el Alto Plano por completo y para eso debia conquistar Denrwald, que era la tierra de Luvatar y la capital de el Alto Plano.

La guerra fue terrible, y aunque los Semi Dioses no perdieran la vida, muchos que no lo eran si, costó muchas vidas y Dirrev casi logra conquistar Denrwald hasta que en un enfrentamiento cara a cara con el Dios Supremo le iso entrar en razón y se dio cuenta que no podia ganarle, no en ese momento. Fue entonces cuando Dirrev fue desterrado de el Alto Plano y enviado a otro lugar. Los 14 quedaron como 11 pues si contamos bien: Dirrev fue desterrado, uno fue herido gravemente y desaparecio en la guerra y otro fue enviado aqui a la Tierra.-

Harry estaba facinado, no pensaba que todo eso realmente hubiese sucedido pero sin embargo ya desde que habia entrado a Hogwarts era capás de creer cualquier cosa extraña que sucediera. Dumbeldore suspiro y en su rostro no se notaba preocupación, si no orgullo al nombrar al ultimo Semi Dios que fue enviado a la tierra.

- en el caso de el ultimo, se establecio hace casi 300 años si mal no recuerdo y se acostumbro a esta tierra, claro que envejeció siendo que ahi se podia ser joven eternamente, pero el decidio la vida semi mortal y bueno, el resto es historia. -

Por primera ves Harry sentia mas curiosidad de saber mas de Denrwald y de lo acontecido y acontecia en ese momento. Deseaba que su profesor de Historia le enseñara esa materia, si que seria interesante.

- Digame señor Director - dijo Harry - sucede que anoche en la biblioteca vi a una figura que no pude distinguir, estaba iluminada y casi me deja ciego, era una gran luz blanca. Que era? -

Dumbeldore volvio a sonreir.

- Dices que era una luz blanca? -

- Si, y cuando me levanté, torpemente tropesé con un libro y el ser desaparecio al segundo. -

Dumbeldore recupero su compostura y se volvio a poner serio al recordar el motivo de la visita de Harry.

- Harry - dijo el Director. - lo que viste era una holografia de uno de los Semi Dioses de Denrwald, estaba buscando al compañero caido, ya que como tu me dices, la guerra esta a punto de volver a comensar. -

Ahora Harry estaba mas emocionado, como un niño pequeño que no puede aguantar hasta poder abrir el regalo. Asi que el Semi Dios estaba en Hogwarts? quien podia ser?

- y si te preguntas quien es, pues la respuesta la tienes frente a tus ojos. -

Harry quedo atonito, no podia creer lo que habia oido en lo ultimo.

- Usted....usted es??? -

Por primera ves Dumbeldore empesó a cambiar sus trajes hasta obtener una armadura de color oro y plata, en los pectorales habian unas gemas rojas. El rostro de Albus Dumbeldore estaba desapareciendo, su rostro se estaba armando de nuevo y una luz salio de el que cego a Harry por completo.

Al abrirlos otra ves, Harry vio que enfrente de el no estaba el anciano de Dumbeldore, si no alguien que tenia la figura de un ser de no mas de 25 a 30 años.

- Yo soy Albus Dumbeldore, de la corte de el Dios Luvatar Errabundar, Dios Supremo de el Alto Plano, si la armadura a vuelto a mi significa que es cierto que la guerra esta por comenzar de nuevo.

**Continuara:**

Y? que les parecio? AAAAAH? quedaron sorprendidos con la revelación de Dumbeldore en el primer capitulo? la verdad esperaba poner a Snape como el semi dios, pero ya es imposible...de Dumbeldore casi no sabemos nada...asi que se me ocurrio ponerlo muahahahahahaahaha!!!!

Que sucedera ahora??? por que volvió Dirrev?

DEJEN REVEWS!!!


	2. Dirrev

**3 revews en una noches! OO todo un récord después un fic puesto mio ** **La cosa es que al parecer les a gustado esta temática con Harry Potter entremedio xD.**

**AVISO: ALBUS DUMBELDORE NO ES** **EL DIOS SUPREMO, TAL VES SE ENTENDIÓ MAL PERO EL ERA UNO DE LOS 14 SEMI DIOSES DE EL REINO DE DENRWALD.**

**Capitulo 2: Luvatar Errabundar.**

- Yo soy Albus Dumbeldore, de la corte de el Dios Luvatar Errabundar, Dios Supremo de el Alto Plano, si la armadura a vuelto a mi significa que es cierto que la guerra esta por comenzar de nuevo.-

Esas fueron las palabras de Dumbeldore al convertirse en una persona extraña para Harry ya que el lo conocía como anciano.

- Director...es usted?-

El chico pudo reconocer la sonrisa que le salía a esa persona.

- Si Harry, soy yo, Albus Dumbeldore. Conocido aquí en la tierra como el Director de Hogwarts, supongo que ya ves por que Voldemort no puede contra mi.

Derrepente, a la vista de Harry, Dumbeldore empezó a envejecer de nuevo hasta convertirse otra ves en el anciano que era, solo mantuvo puesta su armadura.

- Director! que le sucedió!.-

Harry al ver lo que presenciaba se levanto de el asiento preocupado.

- No te preocupes Harry - le respondió Dumbeldore. - Prefiero mantener mi apariencia de anciano hasta que sea necesario aparecerme como un semi dios, ahora pequeño, creo que hay algo que tendré que borrar de tu mente.-

- No me va a decir que me borrara toda esta conversación y no podre acordarme de nada!. -

Dumbeldore se rió

- Lo único que quiero borrar de tu mente es la de mi secreto desvelado, no me vas a negar que aunque quieras guardar el secreto tarde o temprano se saldrá a la luz a tus amigos, o no se lo pensabas decir? -Harry sonrojó - Así que pequeño, nuestra conversación solo llegó hasta la historia de el semi dios caído a la tierra. -

Harry trató de retroceder, no quería que el recuerdo de Dumbeldore convertido con la armadura que aun presenciaba fuese borrado, al intentarlo resbalo en el asiento y se calló de espaldas al suelo.

Dumbeldore aprovechó el momento para hacerle un conjuro y Harry vio solamente blanco a su alrededor.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al recuperar la conciencia, Harry vio que Dumbeldore estaba viendo hacia la ventana, el anciano director estaba vestido con su acostumbrada túnica.

- Oh, ya despertaste Harry. -

- Que me sucedió?. - preguntó el chico confuso

Dumbeldore volvió a sentarse en su asiento.

- No fue nada, después de la historia que te acabo de contar, tomamos un vaso de Té y creo que por equivocación al tuyo no le puse azúcar y le puse un poco de polvos para dormir. - Albus se rió - Soy un anciano Harry, se me olvida donde esta el té. -

Harry también se rió de la pequeña gracia de el director aunque algo dentro de el le decía que no era cierto lo que había pasado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Muy lejos de Hogwarts y de la tierra, en la dimensión de Los Altos Planos, un anciano de aspecto imponente se paseaba por los jardines de un gran palacio. Ese anciano era Luvatar Errabundar, supremo señor de el reino de Denrwald. Paseaba tranquilo por los jardines, sabia que la guerra pronto se aproximaba y que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse nuevamente con Dirrev Bafagog, aquel con que alguna ves libró una batalla mortal con resultados a favor de el Dios Supremo.

Pero aun así le preocupaba que la batalla se liberara pronto ya que con el paso de el tiempo había perdido parte de su poder y no sabia como recuperarlo, si por el fuera deseaba recuperar su fuerza de juventud. Suspiró y siguió caminando.

En ese momento apareció un hombre con cabellos negros largos y con los ojos dorados, vestía una túnica blanca y su armadura de color rojo plateado brillaba con el sol, las perlas color celeste que estaban incrustadas en el peto de la armadura relucían como si acabaran de ser pulidas.

- Mi señor, ya envíe el mensaje, en la noche humana un joven llamado Harry James Potter recibió mi encargo y hablara con el nuestro camarada Albus Dumbeldore. -

Luvatar miró al recién llegado y flotando se acercó a él.

- Que le dijiste al muchacho?- le pregunto el Supremo a su discipulo.

El semi dios vaciló un poco en la respuesta pues no quería que su gran maestro se enfadara.

- Le dije - respondió al fin -que la guerra estaba apunto de comenzar de nuevo y que por favor pidiera ayuda. -

El Supremo miro con aspecto serio a su discipulo

- Ethalov, por que le elegiste especialmente a él ?

- Por que lo eh seguido desde hace mucho y es un mago con increíbles cualidades, el solo se a enfrentado al casi Semi Dios Voldemort y a salido airoso de sus combates, ademas, este pequeño es el mas cercano a Albus Dumbeldore y estaba claro que acudiría ante el. -

Ambos quedaron en silencio un rato mientras caminaban por los bellos jardines de el palacio.

- Ethalov- habló finalmente el Supremo. - me avisaron esta mañana que anoche alguien de el palacio fue sin permiso a La Tierra, mas que nada a Hogwarts, no fuiste tu? -

- No mi señor, no fui yo, yo solo me encargue de darle el mensaje al joven Harry Potter.-

El anciano supremo volvió a callar y le iso un ademan con la mano a Ethalov para que se marchara y este lo iso inmediatamente con una reverencia como era el protocolo de el palacio.

Dirrev volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos y su mente vago hasta cuando el era tan solo un retoño joven de Semi Dios, de eso fue cuando tenía 40 años (cabe decir que 40 años es como si tuviera 4 o 7 años humano) y su padre pertenecía a la categoría de los Dioses Mayores.

_- papá!_

_- Que sucede hijo mio_

_Un pequeño Dirrev corría atrás de su padre, su cabello castaño claro y ojos pardos iluminaban el rostro de el padre ya que le producía orgullo que su hijo hubiese nacido con las cualidades de un semi dios._

_- Papa! Esperame!. -_

_Su padre caminaba haciendo como si no lo escuchara, quería ver cuanto se demoraba en alcanzarlo. Finalmente Dirrev, tras tanto correr, se tropezó y calló al suelo._

_- Buaaaa!! Buaaa!! Papi me hice dañooo!!_

_Su padre preocupado se acercó con cautela hacia su hijo y se arrodillo para abrazarlo. Con su mano derecho tocó la pierna herida y rápidamente una luz blanca curó la pierna de su hijo._

_ Finalmente el pequeño Dirrev había parado de llorar y se estaba riendo._

_- Papi, ji ji ji ji no sigas! sabes que me hace cosquilla cuando me curas! ji ji ji ji._

_El padre de Dirrev esbozó una sonrisa, al ver a su hijo riendose inocentemente._

_- Papá. Alguna ves podre ser como tu?-_

_- En que sentido, Dirrev?- respondió el padre._

_El pequeño miró a su padre con sus ojos pardos iluminados._

_- A que si podre alguna ves tener esa magia tuya, yo solo puedo volar unos centímetros y muy lento, en cambio tu puedes hacer mucho mas que eso.-_

_El padre se rió y abrazó a su hijo._

_- Ciertamente hijo mio- respondió su padre - Cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad podrás obtener mas poderes...y quien sabe, cuando seas mas grande podrás hacer mucho mas que yo.-_

_Sin embargo, años después, el padre de Dirrev fue acusado de traición cuando al antiguo Dios Supremo habían tratado de asesinarlo, el padre de Dirrev fue acusado de ser cómplice de el intento de asesinato. Cuando lo apresaron, el pequeño dirrev que ahí tenía 90 años (12 o 13 años humano, por ahí) no le perdonó nunca a su padre pues pensaba que era culpable._

_ Pero sucedió algo que nadie en El Alto Plano había visto, el padre de Dirrev había escapado de ser enviado al exilio y desapareció durante muchos años. Se le considero muerto y cuando finalmente Dirrev tenía 120 años (18 años humano, por ahí) él volvió a aparecer, su hijo no se enfrentó a su padre por que en el fondo de su corazón sabia que era inocente._

_- Toma hijo mio, para que me recuerdes. -_

_Le entrego un collar que asemejaba al de un ojo._

_- Este es mi regalo de cumpleaños, Dirrev. Cuando lo desees trata de mirar a El Ojo y me veras, yo también te veré. De esta manera podremos comunicarnos hasta que finalmente se sepa que soy inocente._

_Desde ese momento, Dirrev y su padre se habían empezado a comunicar por El Ojo. Cada cierto tiempo el anciano padre iba a ver a su hijo y estos conversaban de las noticias que acontecían._

_ Sin embargo, una noche en la que su padre se había quedado a comer, el deseo de que su padre fue finalmente inocente, se esfumo. Los guardias de el palacio real interrumpieron en la casa de el joven y se llevaron preso a su padre quien mas tarde en un juicio fue enviado a la Dimensión de la Entriopia, dimensión donde van los criminales y se es demasiado difícil de escapar pues el tiempo te consume mas rápido de lo que aparenta ser._

_ Dirrev no pudo hacer nada por su padre, pero se quedo con el collar como el único recuerdo de él._

_-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

El anciano Dirrev volvió a la realidad, se había sumido en los recuerdos de su juventud y sin darse cuenta había llegado hasta La Fuente de Adros, fuente de agua pura que llevaba el nombre de los fundadores de Denrwald.

En ese momento volvió Ethalov, quien ahora venia con otra persona, una niña con ojos verde plata y cabellos naranjos.

- Que sucede ahora Ethalov, por que vienes con mi nieta Avirdie.-

- Mi Lord - Ethalov se arrodillo unos segundos y luego se volvió a levantar mirando de frente a su maestro. - Finalmente encontramos al responsable de ir a la tierra sin permiso, pero, no es el que fue, si no la que fue.-

Dirrev miro a su discipulo y entendió el mensaje, iso un ademan para que se retirara y se quedó con la pequeña Avirdie.

- Dime, por que fuiste anoche? tu sabias de que si te descubren en algo no permitido puedes ser severamente castigada. No esperes que este yo para salvarte de todo lo que te suceda. Muy pronto cumplirás la mayoría de edad. -

La joven miró a su abuelo y no le dijo nada, pero no fue necesario por que El Supremo podía saber por qué había ido de visita a la tierra.

- Es por el joven Harry Potter?.- le habló riendose

Ella solo se sonrojó un poco.

- Es que...sabiendo que vuelve la guerra...quería buscar a alguien que nos pudiese apoyar y al igual que el tío Ethalov encontré a Harry Potter... -

- No se te olvida nada mas? - El anciano le sonrió a su nieta. - No sera que el te gusta y que quieres traerlo aquí para que te enseñe su magia como un pretexto para que se quede contigo?-

Fueron esas palabras las que hicieron que Avirdie se sonrojara completamente. Su abuelo se rió animadamente, hacia mucho que no se reia de esa manera.

- Ya veremos que podemos hacer pequeña, mientras, tenemos que traer a Albus Dumbeldore para que pueda retomar su papel como jefe de la Caballeria Alada.-

- Puedo ir yo a buscarlo? - la voz de la joven era bella como una melodia afinada. - Creo que yo podria si voy con autorización.-

El anciano perdio toda su sonrisa y se volvio a poner serio.

- Crees que podras?.-

- Soy tu nieta, algo de tus poderes puedo tener.-

Luvatar le sonrió y acarició sus cabellos de color naranja.

- Esta bien Avirdie, puedes ir, pero debes tener cuidado. -

Ella solo le señalo con el dedo como un humano diciendo "No hay problema, todo estara bien" y despues se fue corriendo hacia el palacio.

- Harry Potter. - dijo Dirrev para si. - me pregunto que tan bueno es.-

**Continuara**

Muahahahahaha!!! que les parecio este capitulo? mas largo, cierto?

quise basar al padre de Dirrev como a Sirius Black, aunque ya veremos que sucede. Creo que Avirdie puede parecerse un poco a Ginny por el cabello anaranjado.

Dejen Revews, asi podre inspirarme y poder continuar con el capitulo tercero de Harry Potter y La guerra de los Dioses.

A Ethalov lo queria poner un poco igual a Sirius Black, de hecho, queria que fuese el mismo Sirius Black, me arrepenti a ultimo momento por que aun no tiene cabida en esta historia. No todavía.

RECUERDEN DEJAR REVEWS!!!


	3. Un angel en Hogwarts?

Juas juas juas juas xDDD bueno, voy a empezar a escribir la tercera parte de mi fic   
pero antes voy a pasar a la correspondencia que no lo hice en el segundo capitulo -  
Observen que va a suceder con algunos personajes en este capitulo…por algo tiene el nombre que tiene.__

**Correspondencia:**

**Katie Soul Sieth: **Lo de los nombres de los dioses es complicado si bien voy a tener que seguir poniendo nombres tratare de que algunos aparezcan más que otros. Lo que le dijo Dumbeldore a Harry respecto a los polvos para dormir, bueno, se entiende que era para esconder el secreto….por ahora…Avirdie aparecerá en escena…muahahahahaahahha! Respecto al padre de Dirrev...no voy a hacer comentarios, puede que este vivo o puede que muerto. Avirdie tiene un cierto parecido a Ginny y al mismo tiempo con Lily.

**Especter:** Me estas obligando a poner un spoiler de los capítulos que siguen!!! Pues claro que Harry estará en la armada, pero ahí vas a ver por qué.

**Sacralo: ** si te das cuenta uno va mejorando siempre a medida que avanza con los capítulos

**Darknessangel-san: **aquí tienes la continuación.

Buen bueno, aquí tienen el capitulo 3

**Harry Potter y la guerra de los dioses, Capitulo 3: Un ángel en Hogwarts???**

Harry estaba con sus amigos Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger en el comedor de Hogwarts, donde comían los alumnos de las cuatro casas de la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería.

Harry sentía que el Director Dumbeldore no le había dicho toda la verdad, aunque se había quedado dormido no sentía que lo que el Director le había dicho era cierto.

- Eh Harry!, Tierra a Harry, Tierra a Harry, escucha alguien en la nave espacial de Harry Potter?

Hermione se había dado cuenta que después de que su amigo había ido a la oficina de Dumbelodre había vuelto algo mas extraño que de costumbre. Harry se dio cuenta que Hermione la estaba llamando.

- Disculpa Hermione, es que no estoy completamente seguro que Dumbeldore me halla dicho toda la verdad.

- De que estas hablando?- respondió la chica – Nisiquiera sabemos que es lo que Dumbeldore te dijo y a que fuiste con el. Tiene que ver con…Volde…mort? – esto ultimo asustada.

Harry finalmente procedió a contarles lo que sucedió la noche anterior y la conversa que tuvo con Dumbeldore. Mientras el chico contaba todo, Hermione estaba con los ojos realmente brillantes, como si por fin hubiese un tema que no conociera y tenia ansias de investigar, Ron por su parte escuchaba atento pero como si el tema no le interesara mucho.

- Y finalmente desperté, Dumbeldore me dijo que accidentalmente me dio un té junto con unos polvos para dormir, pero no creo que eso sea realmente cierto.

Harry y sus amigos terminaron de almorzar y fueron a los jardines de Hogwarts a descansar un rato, aun así, Harry sentía que algo no concordaba en todo lo que el se había enterado cuando había hablado con el Director.

- Creo que voy a ir a investigar a la biblioteca a ver si encuentro información.-  dijo Hermione cuando iban por los pasillos hacia el jardín.

- No escuchaste Hermione? Ya lo intente y no encontré nada anoche-

Pero la chica no había escuchado lo último y se marchó hacia la biblioteca.

- No hay quien la detenga cuando quiere buscar algo no importa si le dicen que ya fue buscado, ella insiste hasta encontrarlo.- le dijo Ron a Harry

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Avirdie atravesó el portal que la conduciría a Hogwarts, había logrado la autorización de su abuelo para poder bajar a la tierra y tratar de llevarse a Harry a su dimensión

- Ahora la situación más difícil será encontrarlo-

Mientras Avirdie atravesaba el aro de luces sintió por unos instantes que el la temperatura de su cuerpo bajaba a una velocidad demasiada rápida y volvía a subir. Algo no andaba bien pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo, su misión ahora era encontrar al joven mago Harry Potter.

            La joven Diosa Menor aterrizó en los jardines de Hogwarts cuando ahí ya estaba atardeciendo, aun había algo de luz del sol y ella pudo distinguir la majestuosa construcción de la Escuela de Hogwarts. En ese momento sintió unas voces cercanas y uso su capa blanca para poder volverse invisible y que no la descubriesen.

- Te digo Fang que no hay nada por aquí.-

Avirdie escuchó unos ladridos y al asomarse se dio cuenta quienes eran los que estaban cerca. Había un gigante (o un humano de gran altura) y un animal parecido a un perro, o algo que se le asemejaba.

La joven se dio cuenta que aunque estuviese invisible, el animal percibiría su olor y eso no le hacia mucha gracia.

- Vamonos Fang, vamonos, aquí no hay nadie, creo que estas enfermo o algo.

A la mala se llevo el gigante a el animal quien aunque puso resistencia al principio finalmente se rindió y mientras se iba con su dueño iba mirando hacia donde estaba ella.

            Avirdie respiro tranquila, pero no por mucho tiempo, sabia que podía ser descubierta por Albus Dumbeldore aunque no lo conociera, si era uno de los Semi Dioses que ayudaban a su abuelo entonces la descubriría.

- Ahora, donde estas Harry…-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione se había sentado desde después de almuerzo a buscar la información que Harry le había dado. Era cierto que difícilmente se podría encontrar en los textos del sector prohibido de la biblioteca, pero si se buscaba bien y no un libro que dijese "Guerra de los Dioses" se podría encontrar un poco de información. Tal ves los textos antiguos podían servir, pero no era nada seguro.

- No me va a ganar una Guerra que yo no se nada, esto si es un reto para mi y no voy a dejar que me gane.- se dijo la chica a si misma.

Ya estaba obscureciendo y Hermione aún no encontraba nada. Finalmente cuando se disponía a tomar un pequeño descanso, sus ojos miraron hacia el estante de arriba y ahí vio un libro que le llamó la atención: Era negro y tenía letras rojas, estaba cubierto por una piel de dragón que al parecer había sido pasada por muchas manos en el tiempo ya que estaba algo gastado.

            Hermione se subió arriba de la mesa y sacó el gran libro que se titulaba: **_"Los Dioses Magos; Leyenda de la guerra de los Dioses"_**

Ella sabía que esto le tomaría mucho tiempo, pero al tener el libro en sus manos se emocionó tanto que olvido su cansancio y se dispuso a leer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry salió esa noche de la casa de Hagrid, le había contado de la extraña actitud de Fang y de cómo el también sintió que había alguien cerca pero que tal ves hubiese sido el viento pues la energía que había sentido no era maligna, así que se descartaba a los Mortifagos y a Voldemort.

            Iba con la capa invisible de su padre para no ser visto por algún profesor o alguien que pudiese delatarlo. Fue entonces cuando sintió la misma sensación que Hagrid le había mencionado, el aire se había vuelto tibio y descargaba cierta energía no maligna. Aun así, Harry desenfundó su varita para estar protegido. Lo que vio le sorprendió demasiado.

Detrás de una roca se encontraba una joven de una estatura parecida a la de él, Harry aun estaba con la capa invisible así que ella no la vería. Debía tener no más de 16 o 17 años de edad, casi la misma edad que él, tenía los cabellos anaranjados y unos ojos verde plata muy brillante. El aura de ella era blanca y a momentos cambiaba a naranjo o a verde. Era la misma persona que el había visto la noche anterior.

- Rayos, adonde podré encontrarlo, si meto al castillo es posible que Albus Dumbeldore me vea y por ahora no es mi misión llevarlo a mi dimensión.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Avirdie estaba sentada en una roca que daba hacia el Lago, quería entrar inmediatamente a algún lugar calentito, ya tenía algo de frío. Ella no sintió como un chico de cabello negro revoloteado y con anteojos estaba cerca de ella.

            La chica se levantó de la piedra y cuando iba a encaminarse al castillo sintió que alguien estaba detrás de ella. De la nada desenfundo una espada bien brillante, color celeste que brillaba un poco pero lo suficiente para poder ver a unos dos o tres metros de vista.

- Quien anda ahí!- preguntó la chica

Harry no tendría más remedio que aparecer ante ella y tal vez enfrentarla.

- Si te lo digo no me vas a atacar?-

Avirdie escuchó la vos y se puso en posición de combate.

- Te atacare si no te presentas, siento tu energía y aunque es fuerte no podrías contra mi, tu eres un simple mago y yo….bueno, no importa. Aparece!-

Avirdie no podía decir que era una Semi Diosa Menor, no podía revelar esa información a quien no podía ver.

            Lentamente Harry se saco la capa y se fue haciendo visible ante su interlocutora quien sorprendida bajó su arma.

- Harry…Potter?-

**Continuara.**

Algo corto este capitulo pero igual de bueno, espero que les halla gustado el primer encuentro entre la Semi Diosa Menor (que ya a lo largo explicare que significa) Avirdie con el joven Mago Harry James Potter.

DEJEN REVEWS!!!


	4. La profecia inconclusa

Y aquí estoy escribiendo el cuarto capitulo de este fic, que al parecer es día por medio o al día siguiente xD.

Bueno la situación es la siguiente:

Tenemos a Harry que al parecer se meterá en un combate con Avirdie y por otro lado esta Hermione que encontró un libro con la leyenda de la guerra. Pero bueno, si los capítulos son cortos es por que por ahora no se viene la acción, cuando así pase, los capítulos serán mas largo (vallan a ver mis fics "Confesiones" de Ranma 1/2 o Una Nueva Reencarnación de Inuyasha).

**CORRESPONDENCIA:**

**Especter: **Capítulos largos se vienen mas tarde o tal ves pronto. Lo de las parejas es como claro, ya hay muchos fics pero con historias diferentes en las que las parejas son Harry/Ginny y Harry/Hermione....por no decir los Slash xD...aunque, no es definitivo que Harry se quede con la Semi Diosa Menor (que ya explicare que es).

**kaguya-tsukino: **Creo que Avirdie se quedara con varios seguidores, aun le queda harto por hacer.

**ShagySirius: **Compatriota Chileno, que bueno que no te arrepientas de mi fic, seguro que tu primera impresión antes de leerla era diferente. Aquí tienes la actualización y si tienes muchas ideas para darme, todas son bienvenidas.

A HABIDO UN ACCIDENTE!!!! UN SERIO ACCIDENTE, EL CAPITULO DOS DEBÍA LLAMARSE LUVATAR ERRABUNDAL QUIEN ES EL DIOS SUPREMO DE EL ALTO PLANO. SI RECUERDAN BIEN EL SEMI DIOS LLAMADO DIRREV ES AQUEL QUE FUE DESTERRADO! SI LEYERON EL CAPITULO DOS CAMBIEN LOS NOMBRES QUE DIGAN DIRREV POR LUVATAR ERRABUNDAL.

Bueno, ahora paso al capitulo 4

**Capitulo 4: La profecía Incompleta y el hechizo de Ron**

Avirdie no podía decir que era una Semi Diosa Menor, no podía revelar esa información a quien no podía ver.

Lentamente Harry se sacó la capa y se fue haciendo visible ante su interlocutora quien sorprendida bajó su arma.

- Harry…Potter?-

- Si, soy yo, y tu quien eres?.-

Harry seguía apuntando a Avirdie con su varita y ella lo apuntaba con la espada, el chico no quería atacarla ya que sentía que su energía no era maligna, como le había dicho Hagrid, era difícil que ella fuese mortifaga, aunque cabía la posibilidad que ella fuese algún ser que Voldemort hubiese convencido de atacarlo pensando que el maligno era Harry Potter.

- Soy Avirdie, y si eres Harry Potter entonces mi búsqueda a tenido éxito.-

Harry no entendía nada pero no bajaba la guardia ni ella tampoco.

- A que te refieres...Avirdie, por que me ....-

Pero sin previo aviso ella se acerco a el a mucha velocidad y lo atacó, a duras penas Harry pudo defenderse de su atacante esquivando la espada.

- Para ti, pequeño mago, soy SEÑORITA Avirdie, no estas en tu derecho de hablarme solo por mi nombre.-

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Harry y su varita crearon una espada hecha de luz, ahora eran dos espadas para atacarse mutuamente.

- Mire señorita Avirdie, yo no se por que me atacas, si te ofendí te pido perdón. Si vienes a buscarme para atacarme entonces ahora estoy listo. -

Pero para su sorpresa, Avirdie había vuelto a enfundar su espada e iso una reverencia a Harry.

- Perdoname Harry Potter por mi conducta infantil, sin embargo la situación en mi mundo es caótica y la tensión crece cada día, mi misión es buscarte y llevarte a mi mundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione seguía en la biblioteca, se encontraba leyendo el libro **"Los Dioses Magos; Leyenda de la guerra de los Dioses" **y según se veía en su rostro, se estaba devorando todo, desde la primera pagina. Pasaba con cuidado en las hojas para no destruirlas ni rajarlas, todo estaba escrito con una letra bien escrita, al parecer el libro había sido escrito hacia mucho tiempo.

La chica de cabello castaño se detuvo en una pagina que le llamo la atención, ya había pasado por la parte de el destierro de el padre de Luvatar Errabundal, pero en la siguiente pagina había un escrito que decía:

_"Pasaran los siglos y en la tierra aparecerá la Reencarnación de el Dios que alguna ves fue el traidor, volverá en cuerpo y fuego, volverá para redimir sus pecados y reclamar por lo que fue acusado y encontrar su inocencia. Dentro de las lineas de fuego se esconde el alma de el poderoso desterrado que cuando vuelva a la vida volverá con su poder al Máximo y sea el Padre o el hijo quienes reinaran El alto Plano"._

Por lo demás no había mas hoja, al parecer había sido arrancada y solo quedaba ese pedazo, Hermione sentía que había leído algo así como una profecía, pero incompleta. A que se refería el texto con _Dentro de las lineas de fuego se esconde el alma de el poderoso desterrado_? había entonces alguien que seria la Reencarnación de Farthad Errabundal, el padre de el Dios Supremo, Luvatar Errabundal?.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

En El Alto Plano, el Dios Supremo, Luvatar Errabundal seguía meditando, pero esta ves se encontraba en su habitación, estaba buscando algún método para poder recuperar todo su poder, sentía que la vida lo abandonaba de a poco pero no sabia por que.

- Cuando empezara esta guerra...espero que acabe mas rápido que antes -

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry no entendía nada, primero veía la luz blanca en la torre de el castillo hacia una noche atrás y ahora se enfrentaba en combate con una hermosa joven que era muy buena con el manejo de la espada, y luego después de un corto combate ella le decía que debía llevarlo con ella a su mundo.

- Mira...señorita Avirdie, en estos momentos no entiendo nada de lo que me estas hablando. -

Avirdie se sentó en el aire (mas que nada floto sentada) y miró fijamente a Harry

- Mi mundo esta a mucha distancia de el tuyo, ustedes magos le dicen El Reino de los Dioses Magos, se podría decir que de mi mundo llegaron los primeros magos a la tierra y de ahí en adelante, pero creo que eso no les enseñan en tu escuela. Bien, pasa que se viene una guerra inminente que había sucedido hace mucho tiempo y que ahora vuelve. -

Ahora Harry parecía comprender.

- La guerra de los Magos, cierto? aquella donde se enfrentaron Luvatar Errabundal, actual Dios Supremo contra su antiguo servidor Dirrev. -

Avirdie estaba algo mas que sorprendida por lo que sabia el joven Harry Potter, pero no le iso esa seña, su orgullo no le permitía mostrar señas de debilidad sea con un Humano o con un Mago.

- Que bien pequeño Mago, al menos sabes algo de el tema, ahora me corresponde preguntar como. -

- Anoche tuve un sueño en la que alguien me decía que la guerra estaba por volver, después busque información y la encontré. -

Harry estaba sintiendo que ganaba la discusión, Avirdie no quería ser derrotada aunque fuese una simple conversa.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ron estaba jugando Ajedrez, mas que nada estaba practicando con sus piezas para aprender algún movimiento bueno. Ni Harry ni Hermione habían aparecido en casi todo el día. El joven de cabello de fuego se terminó aburriendo de jugar solo y se levantó, se desperezó y se puso en marcha a algún lugar.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo principal una vos lo detuvo en seco.

- Así que el pobretón de Weasley ahora anda solo?-

Solo podía ser una persona...Draco Malfoy.

Ron se dio vuelta y lo vio, ahí estaba la persona que lo había molestado durante casi 7 años desde que entró a Hogwarts.

- Por favor Draco. Puedes parar de sentirte superior por una ves en tu vida? -

Draco y sus amigotes, Crab y Doyle se partieron en risas

- Ay, es que el pobrecito Weasley tiene miedo de enfrentarse con alguien superior? Donde esta Potter y tu amiga de sangre Sucia Hermione? no están para defenderte en este momento, cierto?-

Esto ultimo no sonó como una pregunta, sonó como una amenaza, Ron se dio cuenta que tras eso ultimo los tres que lo molestaban se estaban acercando a el con la varita en alto listos para hecharle alguna maldición y era cierto, ni Harry ni Hermione estaban ahí, tampoco algún profesor.

Ron estaba asustado, esos tres seguro que querían vengarse de todo lo que había pasado en los años anteriores y ahora la iban a cobrar. Desenfundó su varita, pero su mano tiritaba y no se le ocurría ningún hechizo. Cada ves mas Draco Malfoy y sus amigos se acercaban a Ron y este ultimo iba retrocediendo, parecía que de esta no se iba a poder librar.

- _vamos pequeño di "Daratheru minavota".-_

Ron sintió que una voz le hablaba y para no parecer loco trato de responderle con su mente.

- Quien eres!- La voz de Ron era de desesperación.

- _No hay tiempo pequeño de cabellos de fuego, di el hechizo!.-_

Ron decidió hacerle caso y grito algo asustado apuntando su varita a Draco.

- DARATHERU MINAVOTA!-

De la varita de Ron salió una luz arcoiris, no importaba si la vara de Ron estaba defectuosa, el hechizo fue directo hacia Draco Malfoy y sus amigos quienes sintieron que su cuerpo era golpeado y lanzado muchos metros mas atrás golpeandose contra el muro y quedando inconsciente.

Ron quería saltar de felicidad, había vencido a Draco el solo y sin ayuda de Harry ni de Hermione, pero su alegría duró poco, sintió pasos y no sabia donde esconderse para no parecer sospechoso.

- _Vamos! corre hacia la escalera que esta al lado tuyo, tienes suficiente tiempo para escaparte. No te preocupes por el hechizo, olvidaran lo ultimo que les paso y no recordaran que los hechizaste, solo cuando te vean lo recordaran pero no cuando ahora les pregunten.-_

Ron decidió hacerle caso a la voz misteriosa, no le importaba quien era, le había salvado la vida en un momento desesperado y le salvaría de nuevo

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry y Avirdie se encontraban ahora caminando por los jardines de Hogwarts, aunque aun ambos tenian sus respectivas armas a punto de ser usadas ya que no podian confiar en el otro aunque quisieran.

- Eras tu quien anoche se asomo en la torre de el castillo?-

Avirdie asintió y como si nada siguió caminando.

- Asi es, era yo y te estaba buscando. Pronto los mios buscarán a Albus Dumbeldore.-

Harry se rascó un poco la cabeza ¿Nescesitaban a Albus Dumbeldore?

- Y por que nescesitan a nuestro Director?-

- Que no te lo dijo el cuando hablaron?- Harry nego con la cabeza - El perteneció hace muchos años a la armada de Los Dioses Mayores, o Los 13, sin embago, en la gran guerra, Dumbeldore por algun motivo fue enviado aqui y aqui se estableció.-

Harry estaba mudo, su cabeza sintió un golpe, por fin recordo lo que Dumbeldore le habia dicho.

**Continuara**

Bueno, aqui tienen el cuarto capitulo espero que les halla gustado. Entendieron algo de la profecia??? tenia pensado otra pero queria que Ron entrara en escena pronto.

Como se llevan Avirdie y Harry, desconfiando el uno al otro, como avanzara la relación???

DEJEN REVEWS!!!!


	5. Maldita Atracción

Y aun no me lo creo, por lo que me doy cuenta en el fic es que a mucha gente (a todos por no decir menos) les gusta Avirdie, ME PUEDEN DECIR POR QUE? al parecer es la gran favorita en la historia.

Bueno, aqui esta la quinta parte de esta historia llamada "Harry Potter y la Guerra de los Dioses".

La correspondencia la voy a poner al final para no perder el hilo de la historia , de todas maneras tratare de poner un capitulo algo mas largo y que algunos personajes tomen algo mas de protagonismo y que no sea solo Harry.

Deben recordar que el dios supremo se llama Luvatar Errabundar y no Dirrev como yo puse en un principio.

**Capitulo 5: Atracción Fatal**

- Y por que nescesitan a nuestro Director?-

- Que no te lo dijo el cuando hablaron?- Harry nego con la cabeza - El perteneció hace muchos años a la armada de Los Dioses Mayores, o Los 13, sin embago, en la gran guerra, Dumbeldore por algun motivo fue enviado aqui y aqui se estableció.-

Harry estaba mudo, su cabeza sintió un golpe, por fin recordo lo que Dumbeldore le habia dicho.

Avirdie vio el rostro de Harry y aunque no queria preocuparse lo iso y se arrepintio luego de ello.

- Te encuentras bien?- pregunto la chica

- Mas o menos. Es que al parecer el hechizo que me dio el director para olvidar lo ultimo de la conversa no fue suficiente y entonces ya estoy recordando mi conversa completa con el....Si claro Té y polvos para dormir. De todas maneras gracias por preocuarte Avirdie. -

Y otra ves la escena de la espada apuntando a Harry y este con el dolor de cabeza no podia defenderse.

- Recuerda, soy SEÑORITA Avirdie para ti, S-E-Ñ-O-R-I-T-A y ademas mucho mas poderosa que tú. No se por que me preocupe por ti.-

Avirdie no pudo esconde un leve tono rojiso de su rostro cuando miraba a otro lado, Harry se dio cuenta y solo sonrió.

- Eres demasiado orgullosa por lo que me doy cuenta. - le comento el chico

Avirdie no le respondió de inmediato, en el fondo estaba hirviendo de rabia, sentia que le estaban faltando OLIMPICAMENTE el respeto y mas encima un ser humano con dotes de mago. No le importaba si a ella le gustaba, su orgullo no le permitia recibir eso.

- Sabes?- me retiro, mejor te vengo a buscar en otro momento. - dijo friamente la Semi Diosa.

Una luz verde cubrió a Avirdie y de inmediato desapareció, dejando solo un pequeño agujero de donde estaba ella. Harry, quien no logro entender el comportamiento de la joven se disponia a retirarse, pero algo le llamo la atención en ese mismo punto

- Que es esto...-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hermione seguia de cabeza en el libro. En su cuaderno anoto a pluma el pedazo de profecia que habia leido, deseaba encontrar pronto la otra parte. Siguio leyendo las hojas y llegó a un capitulo llamado "_Los 13 de Denrwald"_ segun leia la chica de cabellos castaños, eran 13 los guerreros o Semi Dioses Mayores que cuidaban y pertenecian a la corte de el Dios Supremo, eran 13 los elegidos por sus caracteristicas y designados a distintas funciones dentro de la corte. Cada uno tenia diferentes caracteristicas, salia tambien los nombres y la historia resumida de cada uno en su papel de la primera guerra.

Hermione anotó lo que podia con respecto a la información que se le daba, pero algo le llamo la atención, eran solo 12 los que aparecian incluyendo al traidor de Dirrev, donde debia de estar la hoja de el Semi Dios numero 13 no estaba, habia sido arrancada o borrada , sinplemente no estaba.

- Que raro, primero la profecia que no esta completa, ahora el Semi Dios que falta. Aqui estan tapando información...absurdo...debe ser que el libro es tan viejo que ya las hojas se le caen. -

Hermione siguio leyendo el libro.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Avirdie volvió mas tarde al Reino de Denrwald, ahi la esperaba su padre, un hombre de cabellos rojizos anaranjados igual que ella. se llamaba Odelian y de apariencia aparentaba 45 años de edad humana.

- Hola padre, volvi de mi incursión a la tierra.-

su padre solo le sonrió y le acaricio su cabello.

- Y como te fue con tu novio? mi padre ya me comento de el por que fuiste.-

Aviridie solo pudo ponerse colorada, su abuelo (quien si recuerdan bien es Luvatar) le habia contado a su padre de el por que queria visitar la tierra y buscar al joven mago Harry Potter.

- NO ES MI NOVIO!!!.- le gritó su hija - Ademas, es muy maleducado, no me tiene respeto y me trata con mucha confianza!.-

Odelian se rió, su hija era muy parecida a el cuando joven por ser hijo de el Dios Supremo.

- Vamos Avirdie, no es para tanto, el chico no sabe nada de nosotros y no sabe como un humano debe comportarse con un Semi Dios, y mas aun cuando se trata de alguien de la linea de sangre directa de Luvatar Errabundal. Tu eres Avirdie Errabundal y tienes dentro de ti un poco de el poder de tu abuelo, y al parecer sacaste mi genio de cuando era joven, si tan solo tu madre...-

pero Odelian calló, su esposa habia fallecido en la primera guerra de los dioses, el ya formaba parte de Los 13 y su esposa habia sido atacada y asesinada en el palacio, Odelian nunca se lo perdono y si antes tomaba la guerra como algo de concernia a toda Denrwald, ahora si veia a Dirrev lo atacaria a la primera instancia que lo viera o mataria a el responsable.

- Vamos papá yo tambien la extraño, no te culpes por eso. Nadie sabia lo que Dirrev era capáz de hacer.-

Padre e Hija se abrazaron, la guerra se acercaba y ambos en el fondo tenian miedo de separarse.

- Por eso papá fui en busca de el joven mago, tal ves con su poder nos puede ayuar un poco. Y con Albus Dumbeldore serian 13.-

Odelian le sonrió a su hija.

- 13? si vuelve Dumbeldore seriamos 12.-

- No papá, mi abuelo me permitió entrar a la Orden de los 13, si entreno lo suficiente antes de la guerra, incluso si yo puedo entrenar a Harry Potter podriamos los dos estar en la Orden y seriamos 14.-

Odelian no le respondió, su hija estaba actuando igual que el lo haria si tuviese esa edad, simplemente sonrio, se enorgullecia de que su hija fuese asi de impulsiva.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Harry!! Harry!!.-

Ron Weasley se encontro con Harry en el comedor principal mientras era la hora de la cena. Harry habia decidido callarse y no contar lo que acontenció esa tarde.

- Que sucede Ron? se te ve muy contento.-

- Y como no lo voy a estar, derrote yo solo a Draco Malfoy y a sus guardaespaldas.-

Harry se rió, Hermione que estaba leyendo lo que habia anotado habia escuchado eso ultimo y se rió tambien.

- Que! no me creen?.-

- No es eso Ron.- le respondio Harry - Es que con tu varita es dificil establecer buena magia y si derrotaste a Malfoy debio haber sido cuando se habrian distraido con algo.-

Ron procedió a contarle lo que acontecio, Harry escuchó atentamente el relato de su amigo, se notaba que Ron decia la verdad.

- Y te lo voy a demostrar.- le dijo Ron. - EH MALFOY!.- gritó el pelirrojo a la mesa de los Slytherin.

Draco Malfoy, quien estaba con una venda en la cabeza debido al golpe, miró para ver quien le hablaba. Sus ojos se desorbitaron al ver a Ron con su varita en mano, trato de esconder su rabia pero sin embargo en su rostro era evidente que ahora si lo odiaba demasiado...para ser un Weasley, ahora le haria la vida imposible.

- Que, ahora Draquito tiene miedo de enfrentarse a un "Pobre"? te sientes humillado que un Weasley te halla derrotado solo y sin ayuda?-

A Ron le habian entrado aires de superioridad, burlarse de Draco era su mayor placer (despues de comer) y mas encima tras haberlo derrotado en un combate injusto.

- Creo que con eso le va a bastar al pobre de Draco, si se quiere vengar de mi entonces aqui estoy preparado para el y para lo que venga.-

Harry ya estaba algo preocupado de la actitud de su amigo.

- Y...crees que podrias contra todo Slytherin por ejemplo?-

Ron estaba comiendo un pedazo de carne de Dragón y no le respondió de inmediato.

- fodida on e mudo ethrero.- le respondio entre masticadas.

- Que dijiste?-

Ron tragó.

- Podria contra el mundo entero!.-

a Harry le asustaba un poco la gran confianza que se tenia su amigo, tal ves la suerte no le ayudaria dos veces.

Por su parte, Hermione estaba leyendo lo que habia anotado de el libro y no les prestaba mucha atención.

- Disculpen, pero debo volver a la biblioteca, si quieres Harry vienes conmigo, encontre el libro y estoy tomando apuntes.-

Harry miraba fijamente a Hermione, ya el habia tenido suficientes emociones con la Semi "Irritable" Diosa Avirdie.

- No gracias Hermione, ahora estoy algo agotado, despues me muestras lo que tienes anotado. Vale?-

- Vale.- Hermione se levantó de el asiento y se marchó hacia la biblioteca.

Ron habia tomado un zumo de naranja y miró a donde iba Hermione.

- Que te dije Harry, Hermione encuentra siempre lo que nosotros no encontramos.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Avirdie estaba acostada en su cama esa noche, no podia coinciliar el sueño, recordaba su mala tarde con Harry y como se pasaron peleando a pesar de que el habia sido amable con ella, su orgullo no le dejaba ser de otra manera.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ya todos se habian dormido en la torre de Gryffindor, solo un muchacho no dormia, Harry Potter, quien recordaba a Avirdie.

Para Harry, Avirdie era linda pero esa actitud no le gustaba, su orgullo era muy alto y el solo trato de ser amable. Sin embargo no la podia sacar de su mente.

- Al parecer las parientes de las veelas fueron semi diosas.-

y siguio tratando de conciliar el sueño

**Continuara**

Un final de capitulo mas leve, con toda la emoción que a sufrido el pobre de Harry con la orgullosa de Aviride. Su primer encuentro no podia haber sido peor, pero bueno que se le va a hacer.

Parece que la confianza de Ron da miedo.

DEJEN REVEWS!

**Correspondencia:**

**Sacralo: **Mision Cumplida, actualizado

**Expecter: **Eso quiero que piensen, que Ron es...pero NO LO ES!!!! (SORPRESA!!!)

tendras que seguir leyendo el fic para entender un poco mas la profecia

**Katie Soul Sieth: **Harry y Avirdie ¿atracción? y al mismo tiempo desconfianza, por ahora. Y no, Ron no es la reencarnación, o sea, tiene que ver con Ron y su familia, pero de reencarnarse...Acaso no viste que falta otra parte de la profecia? Y el fic esta actualizado hoy, lo de el error lo voy a corregir pronto

DEJEN REVEWS!!!


	6. Avirdie

y aquí estoy, recién levantadome a las 11:20 de la mañana y empezando a escribir el capitulo seis, que por cierto no pensé que les gustaría tanto .

El capitulo de ahora tratara de Avirdie, claro Harry aparecera pero poco ya que la pequeña Semi Diosa tendra mas protagonismo en este capitulo. Dedicado a los fans de Avirdie.****

**Correspondencia:**

**Sacarlo: **Por favor, creo que ya explique que Dirrev es el malvado de el fic y que fue accidente que pusiera a Luvatar con el nombre de este (Dirrev). La Reencarnación supuesta seria el regreso de el padre de Luvatar....supuestamente.

**Kaguya-Tsukino:** Si no tengo problemas con que te caiga bien Avirdie, solo que el fic acaba de empezar y ya muchos le tomaron cariño...creo que tengo que desprestigiarla un poco. Pero todavia no.

**Thord: **Actualizado

Y pasamos al fanfic.

**Capitulo 6: Avirdie**

La semi diosa despertó sobresaltada en su cama, seguía siendo de noche. Había tenido una pesadilla con respecto a la guerra, cuando se dio cuenta que estaba en su habitación se quedó tranquila.

En su sueño estaba ella con su espada peleando contra un ejercito de demonios de la Dimensión de la Entriopia, demonios que ella no conocía, a su lado peleaba el joven Harry Potter...por que tenía que soñar justamente con el? por que tenía que gustarle precisamente EL?

Avirdie se levantó y se puso una túnica verde plata algo transparente, sus pies descalzos recorrían los fríos suelos de piedra. Fue al espejo que estaba frente a ella y se miró.

- Por que Harry...por que tenemos que llevarnos mal.-

Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla, al darse cuenta ella se la secó rápidamente. No le gustaba llorar, el orgullo que tenía no le dejaba demostrar debilidad. La túnica verde no la cubría por completo, dejaba ver que ella para su edad estaba bien formada, su cabello anaranjado se veía rojizo en la noche y sus ojos verde plata combinaban muy bien con su túnica y brillaban intensamente en la obscuridad.

- Tal ves...si halla una oportunidad para llevarnos bien...y ser amigos.-

Imposible, pensó después, ella era una Semi Diosa y el un simple mago mortal. Por que tenía que fijarse en él? que tenía él para que ella lo quisiera? Prefería no demostrarle nada, no todavia.

Avirdie fue al balcón de la habitación. Ella dormía en el palacio, en la habitación de al lado dormía su padre y en el ultimo piso su abuelo Luvatar. Ella era una Errabundal, una familia de clase que estaba desde los tiempos mas antiguos de Denrwald, tenía que obedecer ciertas normas que a ella le apestaban. Se podría decir que ella era una princesa guerrera de el palacio, aunque era muy hermosa y en Denrwald habían hartos Dioses Menores que estaban enamorados de ella pero a Avirdie no le importaban en lo mas mínimo ya que estaba mas preocupada de lo que podía acontecer en la guerra y para eso espiaba las reuniones de los guerreros mas cercanos de la corte de su abuelo para tener información. En su corazón no habia tiempo para el amor.

Sin embargo le estaba gustando un humano y ella no quería eso, sabia que no estaba permitida esa unión entre una Semi Diosa y un mortal. Ademas, su orgullo de mujer y guerrera no le dejaba bajar la guardia.

- Si tan solo pudiera saber que es lo que siente realmente mi corazón y pudiera bajar mis defensas para ti, mi pequeño Harry.-

Avirdie se sorprendió con esas palabras que habían salido de su boca y se sonrojó. Volvió a su cama y se acostó, sin embargo no se durmió enseguida, miraba al techo de su habitación.

Se volvió a levantar y esta ves se puso su misma ropa de el día anterior, tenía que ir a visitar a Harry y traerlo pronto a su tierra, no le importaba si recibía un castigo después de parte de su abuelo.

Escribió una nota y se la dejo sin hacer ruido en la habitación de su padre, Odelian. Si ella tenía suerte no la irían a descubrir hasta la mañana, si la descubrían...pues ahí vería que tendría que hacer.

Despues salio de su ventana y aterrizo en los jardines.

-Vas a salir de nuevo?- le dijo una voz.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry despertó de golpe de su cama, todos los demás dormían placidamente -a Ron se le notaba una sonrisa en su rostro mientras dormía- y no se percataron que su amigo había despertado.

Había soñado, pero no con Voldemort si no con ella, Avirdie. En su sueño combatían en la guerra, el estaba con una armadura de su tamaño y se movía ágilmente, no tenía su varita, era una espada pero que al contacto de su voz salían los hechizos. Estaba con Avirdie peleando contra demonios pero en un momento a ella la herian en el hombro en el cual su brazo sotenia su espada, Harry trataba de defenderla pero eran demasiados y cuando ya no habia vuelta el se despertó.

- Por que tengo que soñar esto, acaso voy a tener que ir a Den como se llame? y con la orgullosa de Aviride, un viaje placentero (notese el tono ironico de su voz) hacia la tierra de los dioses....sin embargo...ella es...muy...hermosa y especial...-

Harry se sonrojó por lo que salio de sus labios, hacia dos años habia estado enamorado de Cho Chang que era de la casa de Ravenclaw (me equivoco?) y ahora estaba empesando a querer a una semi diosa orgullosa....sus amores definitivamente eran imposibles.

El chico se levanto de su cama y en pijamas se puso la capa invisible y salió de la habitación, le habia dado hambre y tal ves si encontraba Doby, el elfo, podria comer algo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Vas a salir de nuevo?- dijo una vóz.

Avirdie se dio vuelta, estaba en el jardín. Estaba obscuro y claro que no veria a nadie, desenfundo la espada de color celeste plata y su brillo ilumino un poco a su alrededor.

- No pequeña, no estoy estoy visible para ti ya que le hablo a tu mente, soy yo Luvatar, tu abuelo.-

Avirdie se sonrojo, en su entrenamiento habia aprendido a distinguir si le hablaban por su mente o si alguien estaba invisible frente a ella.

- Esta bien abuelo, ya me pillaste.-

Frente a ella su abuelo se materialisó, en su rostro no habia enojo, solo tranquilidad.

Avirdie se inclino un poco ya que asi debia ser, fuese su abuelo, Luvatar seguia siendo el Dios Supremo de el reino de Denrwarld.

- vas a ir a buscar al joven Potter?-

Avirdie asintió con su cabeza. Por que su abuelo tenia que leerle la mente? con eso ella se sonrojó.

- No te voy a dar un castigo, tienes libre el paso pues se a resuelto que seas nuestra mensajera, como misión tienes que traer al joven Harry Potter al reino y a Albus Percybal Dumbeldore igual. Aunque tu primera prioridad es Potter, despues tendras que buscar al director de Hogwarts. Pero recuerda, el pase libre es solo mientras el ataque de nuestros enemigos no suceda. Cuando lo sea, los pasos por el Tubo Dimensional seran un poco mas restrinjidos.-

A la Semi Diosa se le ilumino la cara, abrazo a su abuelo y se fue corriendo a la sala de El Tubo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harry decidio vestirse para salir, tenia un pequeño antojo nocturno y si tenia el mapa de el merodearor con el, no debia tener problemas.

- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas.- dijo el joven con su varita.

En el instante, el mapa mostro Hogwarts y vio que tenia el pase libre. Fue despacio hasta afuera de la torre de Gryffindor y mientras veia el mapa algo lo desconcerto. Al mirar a la ventana vio en los jardines a una luz brillante...Avirdie...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La Semi Diosa aterrizó en los jardines de Hogwarts y vio que todo estaba tranquilo.

- Ahora a encontrarte Harry.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry fue corriendo hacia la puerta, no le importaba si lo pillaban, la abrio despacio para no hacer mucho ruido y corrio a los jardines de el ala norte. Sintió en ese momento su bolsillo, y se acordó que a Avirdie se le habia caido una pulsera roja en su ultima visita. Guardó su capa invisible en la tunica y siguio corriendo por los jardines para encontrarla.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Avirdie iba a paso lento, temia encontrarse con Harry aunque queria. Su corazon latia muy fuerte y estaba nerviosa, unas gotas de sudor salian de su rostro. Caminaba por los jardines, queria encontrar la puerta para poder buscarlo.

- Harry...que voy a decir cuando te vea.- se sonrio.

En ese momento lo vio, Harry estaba corriendo hacia ella, el ya se habia dado cuenta de su presencia y estaba ahi, frente a ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry la vió finalmente, era inconfundible. Esos ojos verdes y su cabello rojizo, era imposible que fuese otra persona. Harry estaba agotado, habia corrido alrrededor de el jardin de Hogwarts para encontrarla y ya sus piernas no podian.

Se detuvo justo frente a una sorprendida Avirdie.

- Sabia (uf) que (uf) Regresarias..- dijo el joven entre jadeos por el cansancio.

Ella seguia sorprendida, ¿Harry sabia que ella volveria?.

- Es que se te quedo tu pulsera y supongo que venias a buscarla- respondio Harry tras recuperar su aliento.

Avirdie sonrio, no sabia lo de su pulsera pero no le importaba, tenia frente a ella al chico que ella queria. Ella solo lo abrazo, Harry se habia quedado sorprendido.

- Perdoname si eh sido una mala semi diosa contigo, no quiero que sigamos peleando.-

Harry estaba sonrojado, no se esperaba eso de la "orgullosa" Avirdie, esperaba que ella lo recriminara por la pulsera roja pero no que lo abrazara para disculparse.

- Yo...ademas...tenia que decirte algo...-

Harry no hablaba, seguia sin moverse.

- No soy muy buena para esto joven Harry Potter y no se muy bien que decir...pero tu me gustas...-

Por fin lo dijo, Avirdie lo habia dicho y ella misma se sorprendia por ello "Ahora que voy a hacer!" se dijo en su mente.

- Yo...Avirdie...perdon, Señorita Avirdie.-

Avirdie se separo de Harry, los ojos de el muchacho resplandecian con el color de la luna que estaba muy iluminada esa noche.

- Entiendo, no me quieres, eso lo comprendo. Tu eres un humano y te deben gustar las chicas humanas, yo soy Semi Diosa y no creo que tu me quieras. De todas formas lo dije, no hay mas que decir, tienes que acompañarme a...-

Pero se quedó muda, ahora era Harry quien la abrazaba por sorpresa.

- Tu tambien me gustas Avirdie, tu tambien.-

Harry se separo un poco de ella y beso tiernamente sus labios, bajo una intensa luz de luna nueva esa misma noche.

**Continuara.**

Listo! lo ise finalmente! no queria que se siguieran llevando mal estos dos, claro que les queda mucha aventura por delante y este capitulo es especial para los que quieren que estos dos tengan algo

DEJEN REVEWS!!!


	7. Por que las cosas son asi?

Bueno, este seria un ultimo capitulo actualizado rapidamente por que van a cambiar mi tarro (computador, ordenador o como se lo digan) de lugar y no estara mas en mi habitación. Puede que ahora me demore mas en actualizar pero voy a hacerlo con la mayor rapides posible. Vale?

Ahora tenemos a un Harry Potter y a una Avirdie Errabundal que se han dado un beso...pero...la relación podra funcionar bien? que pasara con ellos?

**Correspondencia:**

**Sacralo: **Este seria un capitulo tal ves un poco mas largo por que ya no podre actualizar tan seguido como antes (tal ves si, no lo se).

**Kaguya-Tsukino:** Asi es, ya eran 5 capitulos que se llevaban pesimo xD, como dije, no esperes que actualize con velocidad. Voy a hacer lo que pueda.

Y bueno, no hay mas correspondencia asi que pasare mas rapido al capitulo.

**Capitulo 7: Por que tienes que ser asi conmigo?**

- Tierra a Harry! Tierra a Harry!!- grito un pelirrojo.

Harry Potter estaba distraido, con su mano apoyada en su rostro y una sonrisa de lado a lado, la noche anterior aunque fue rapida le gustó igual. Habia declarado sus sentimientos hacia Avirdie, lamentablemente ella no se lo pudo llevar a su dimensión por que tras lo sucedido a la pobre Semi Diosa se le habia descuadrado todo y volvio rapidamente.

- Tierra a Harry! Tierra a Harry!!- gritó ahora una chica de cabello castaño

Finalmente Harry reaccionó.

- Ah? hace cuanto estan asi?- de todas maneras parecia distraido.

Ron Weasley ahora bebia un zumo de calabaza como rindiendose por que su amigo no reaccionaba.

- Yo al menos desde que despertaste, actuas raro desde esta mañana, incluso en las clases de pociones de Snape te mostrabas tranquilo y con los ataques de Draco, lo mas raro es que ponias atención en clases y contestabas correctamente las preguntas de Snape...Hiciste que ganaramos puntos! Incluso lo mas raro fue ver a Snape con rostro de orgullo hacia ti....ESTAS ENFERMO O QUE?????

Pero Harry no reaccionó con eso, le parecia raro que el hubiese estado asi durante las clases de Snape y con Draco Malfoy, sin embargo el pequeño Harry volvió a suspirar.

- Esta enamorado Ron...eso creo.- le dijo Hermione al pelirrojo.

- Pero la pregunta sera, de quien...?-

Pero Harry no respondió, habia vuelto a meterse en sus pensamientos de lo sucedido con Avirdie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Y bien?- fue la pregunta de Luvatar a su nieta. - no lo trajiste anoche, cierto?-

El Dios Supremo tenia visiblemente un poco de molestia en su rostro, Avirdie habia ido a buscar a Harry Potter y volvio sin el.

- No pueden pasar todo el tiempo peleando, trata de dejar tu orgullo de lado y ser mas amable con el...tal ves sea solo un ser humano sin embargo es nuestro futuro aliado.-

Luego un rostro de sorpresa aparecio en el rostro de Luvatar, habia visto en la mente de su nieta lo que habia sucedido en la noche anterior.

Avirdie se dio cuenta de eso y maldecio para sus adentros de tener que ser un libro abierto para su abuelo, si pudiera cerrar su mente todo estaria bien.

- No te preocupes Avirdie, yo solo veo lo que tengo que ver, no mas alla. Si tu y Harry se besaron esta bien, pero espero que solo sea pasajero, tu sabes que no puedes estar con un humano.-

¿¿Su abuelo le estaba prohibiendo poder estar junto a Harry por ser un humano??

- No Avirdie, no te lo prohibo...es que tu sabes como son las cosas, espero que Harry sea merecedor de tu corazón sin emabrgo no quiero que sea tu pareja...no todavia.-

Avirdie se retiro de el salón principal, no le cabia en su mente lo que su abuelo le decia, no sabia por que el tenia que ser asi de tajante.

- Y si voy a la biblioteca?, tal ves ahi pueda encontrar algo que me ayude.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry buscó su escoba, queria volar un rato y poder despejar su mente. Tras las clases de Hagrid - que tampoco puso mucha atención.- fue a buscar su escoba ya que tenia un rato libre antes de almuerzo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ron y Hermion estaban sentados en la sala común de Gryffindor, Ron estaba leyendo un libro y Hermione solo estaba sentada pensando.

- De quien crees que Harry este enamorado?- preguntó finalmente la chica

- Ni idea, de Cho Chang lo dudo, hace tiempo que no los vemos juntos ni que se miren ni nada parecido.- respondió el pelirrojo.

Hermione se levantó y empesó a dar vueltas en circulo, primero Harry prestaba atención y hacia ganar puntos a Gryffindor en clases de pociones y mas con Snape, luego no reclamaba por la criatura que le habia tocado cuidar y de inmediato la habia logrado domar en clases con Hagrid.

- Nuestro Harry esta enamorado, eso esta claro, ahora la pregunta es de quien!.-

- Tranquila Hermione, aunque Harry sea nuestro amigo tal ves no nos los dijo por alguna razón.- le tranquilizó Ron.

Hermione se fue hacia la puerta.

- Hacia donde vas?- pregunto el pelirrojo.

- A la biblioteca a seguir buscando información con el libro que encontre, ahi podre relajarme un poco.- le respondió y se fue

Ron se quedo sentado unos segundos

- No hay caso con ella, siempre seguira igual.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Avirdie estaba en la biblioteca de el castillo, era inmensa, tenia estantes muy grandes, ella no pasaba mucho ahi pero lo hacia cuando tenia dudas, se podria incluso decir que era una segunda casa para Avirdie. La biblioteca se le consideraba la mas grande de Denrwald y contenia la información desde el principio de los tiempos hasta la actualidad, cada semana se actualizaba con nuevos libros o nuevos datos para los libros.

- Bien, ahora a encontrar la sección de hechizos antiguos, tal ves eso pudiese servirme.-

Lo que queria Avirdie era poder despejar su mente y que su abuelo, Luvatar, no le leyera mas la mente y la dejara en paz. Lo que la chica queria era poder tener una relación normal con Harry, claro, si el se animaba a pedirle que fuese su novia, por que un "Te quiero" no significa mucho y un beso tampoco, ella queria que el joven humano fuese mas directo en sus sentimientos.

- Buscas algo princesa?- le pregunto la bibliotecaria.

- Pues si, busco la sección de hechizeria antigua señorita Rolia.-

la bibliotecaria le señalo el ala norte y Avirdie fue hacia alla, tal ves le tomaria toda la tarde, pero cuando ella deseaba algo nadie se lo impedia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry aterrizó en un bosque, ya habia pasado al menos media hora volando y su cuerpo nescesitaba descansar, tomo un poco de el agua de el lago que estaba ahi, era un hermoso lugar, el cielo que estaba sin nubes iluminaba el bosque, el lago se veia brillante y a lo lejos desde el horizonte se asomaba un pedazo de el castillo de Hogwarts.

Un ruido de pisadas hicieron que Harry por fin reaccionara, desenfundo su varita y apunto hacia el lado que habia escuchado el ruido.

- no vas a atacar a tu director, cierto? aunque ya sabes todo el secreto.-

Albus Dumbeldore apareció ante él, Harry guardó su varita, sin embargo no miraba directamente a su director.

- Aqui fue donde cai aquella tarde cuando fui lanzado de Denrwald, exactamente cai en el lago que ves ahi frente a ti. Pase unos dias vagando por los bosques hasta que el director de ese entonces me encontro, no le dije mi naturaleza, claro esta, rapidamente gane el cariño de los alumnos y aunque no lo creas, en mi juventud fui el profesor de defensas contra las artes oscuras, luego de pociones, luego de herbologia, luego volvi como profesor de defensa contra las artes obscuras y bueno...eh pasado por todos los ramos, jejejeje.-

- Por que me borró la memoria de nuestra conversación hace dos dias?-

Dumbeldore se puso un poco mas serio.

- Te lo dije Harry, le dirias a tus amigos y se correria la voz, era por tu bien. Entiendo que ya no confies tanto en mi como antes pero era para protejer una identidad, la mia.-

Harry finalmente miró a Dumbeldore a su cara.

- Que pasara cuando vallamos a Denrwald? que pasara con usted?.-

- Pues tendre que clonarme, separarme en dos y crear a un Dumbeldore anciamo como ves ahora y me veras mas seguido de como era yo cuando mas joven.-

Harry sonrió, algo entendia ahora a Dumbeldore y no estaba enojado con el.

- Y dime Harry, que fue lo que paso hoy?-

- Por que lo dice?-

Dumbeldore lo miro a los ojos, Harry se intimidó un poco y retrocedio unos pasos.

- Primero, pones atención a las clases de Severus Snape y haces que por primera ves le ponga puntos a la casa de Gryffindor, despues no pones mucha atención a las clases de Hagrid que son tus favoritas pero a la primera logras domar al animal que estaban tratando....que sucede Harry?.-

Harry se sonrojó, al parecer Snape le habia informado de la "extraña" actitud de el chico en clases y Hagrid igual.

- Bueno...vera señor director..-

Y Harry le procedio a contar todo, expeto lo de el beso.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Avirdie estaba entre los libros antiguos, no sacaba sus ojos de los libros, estaba desesperada buscando algun hechizo antiguo que funcionara, algo para que ella no tuviese que pasar por esos interrogatorios de su abuelo, no le gustaban para nada.

- Que haces ahi Avirdie?-

Una voz femenina la iso salir de sus pensamientos, una voz que ella conocia muy bien, lamentablemente.

- Te pregunto a ti tambien Dellia, que estas haciendo en la biblioteca.-

Dellia y Avirdie se conocian hacia muchos años, nunca se llevaron bien, Dellia era manipuladora y algo fria, sabia como tratar a la gente para obtener las cosas que ella queria, Avirdie aunque era orgullosa tenia buen corazón, cosa que a su rival le molestaba.

- Yo solo paseaba por el castillo, tu sabes que tambien mi padre es uno de la corte de tu abuelo y no creas que por que ahora eres uno de los 13 y que te encargaron las misiones de busqueda te tendre mas respeto.-

Avirdie sonrio, una sonrisa maliciosa, sabia que el puesto que estaba libre de Los 13 era muy ansiado por Dellia, ellas dos competian por muchas cosas y siempre estaban iguales, el puesto para la corte era un punto a favor de Avirdie.

- No te preocupes "querida" que el respeto nunca lo has tenido.-

Dellia miró el libro que Avirdie leia

- Oh, hechizos antiguos y son para que no te lean la mente?, yo todavia no tengo intenciones de leertela, a menos que sea por que tu abuelo lo haga y ahora te quieres revelar contra el?.-

- No es de tu incumbencia.- le respondio la chica de cabellos anaranjados.

Dellia tenia el cabello celeste y los ojos amarillos color rojo, ella era otra hermosa joven de el reino de Denrwald que al igual que Avirdie, tenia hartos chicos dando vueltas por ella, pero lo que la diferenciaba de la princesa Avirdie era que Dellia si aprovechaba a los jovenes para poder jugar con ellos y utilizarlos para sus propositos y cuando se aburria !Pam! era como si no existieran para ella.

- Momento, eso de el hechizo para que no te puedan leer la mente...sera por que te gusta un chico?-

Dio en el clavo, Avirdie se quedo palida. Dellia siempre habia sido bien observadora y esta ves no fue la expeción.

Dellia sonrió en señal de triunfo, ella ya habia escuchado algo de un chico llamado Harry Potter, pero no sabia quien era.

- 

Avirdie no sabia que responder, ahora estaban iguales otra ves.

- Tranquila, que de Harry Potter yo no se nada, solo me se su nombre, pero si tiene apellido debe de ser por que es de otro reino, cierto? a menos que sea...un simple humano.-

Sucede que los dioses no tienen apellidos, nacen con su nombre, el apellido solo lo utiliza la familia real, por eso estaba Luvatar Errabundal, su hijo Delian Errabundal (se llamaba asi, cierto?) y Avirdie Errabundal, claro estaba que los apellidos no importaban mucho, un semi dios o dios normal era mas conocido por su nombre y cuando habia algo mal les decian por sus nombres y apellidos. Para un ser humano era algo complicado de entender, pero para los de El alto Plano era algo muy común.

Avirdie seguia sin responder, no sabia que hacer, queria que su enemiga se fuese de ahi, queria seguir tranquila buscando el hechizo.

- Puedes...irte...de aqui?-

- oooh, parece que a la pobrecita le duele el tema? tu rostro te delata, enamorarte de un humano, que estupido e indigno de la princesa de Denrwald.-

Dellia se fue caminando tranquilamente, el placer que le daba haber hecho sufrir a Avirdie era demasiado, un tanto anotado, ahora sabia que tema usar para hacerla callar.

- Grrrr...en cuanto acabe con el hechizo buscare algo para vengarme!-

y siguio tratando de concentrarse en los libros, si es que podia

**Continuara.**

La verdad no se me ocurre que mas escribir, les quise dejar un nuevo personaje tan ODIOSA como lo es de ODIOSO Draco Malfoy...esos dos harian una buena buena pareja XD

en fin, debere disculparme por que no se cuando podre actualizar debidido a problemas. Asi que les deje un episodio largo DEJEN REVEWS!!


	8. Una carrera y Humillante derrota

Ok, ahora las cosas estan un poco mas complicadas. Cambiaron mi computador de lugar y por eso no puedo escribir muy seguido, pero lo prometido es deuda y les dejo con otro episodio de **HARRY POTTER Y LA GUERRA DE LOS DIOSES**

No dire sobre la correspondencia, que me escribio la misma persona (Katie Sieth Soul me parece?) para dos capitulos, eso cuenta como un solo revew.

Eh visto dos veces la pelicula de Harry Potter 3 y hay cosas que no converjen! no entiendo...pero bueno.

Aqui les dejo el capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8: Una carrera y una humillante derrota**

Dejaremos de lado por un capitulo a la relación de Avirdie y Harry para ver que le sucede a nuestro personaje Ron Weasley, que como recordaran tras derrotar con una "ayuda fantasmal" a Draco y sus inseparables secuaces a tenido su ego un poco alto.

La tarde en la que Harry estaba de paseo en su escoba, Ron estaba practicando Quidditch con el nuevo equipo ya que el chico pelirrojo era ahora el segundo capitan y como tal debia probar a los integrantes que quisieran el puesto de Segundo Bateador.

- Muy bien Daniel, solo te voy a decir que si batearas con un poco mas de fuerza y le perdieras el miedo a la Buldger (asi se llama el balón?) podrias integrar el equipo, no se nescesitan miembros que tengan miedo.- le reprochó en tono suave a un joven de tercero.

Ron vio que la fila para buscar al bateador suplente no era muy larga, de hecho, el chico era el ultimo que le quedaba.

- Ya habra alguien que nos sirva e incluso pueda ser capitan el proximo año.-

Ron descendio con su escoba y se sentó en el cesped a descansar, la lista de los postulantes habia sido larga y agotadora para una sola persona. El chico estaba preguntandose en ese momento quien habia sido la persona que lo habia ayudado cuando iba a ser golpeado.

- Sabes Weasley? - dijo una voz por detras - La suerte no acude dos veces y esta seria la segunda ves que me dan ganas de partirte esa nariz.

Era Draco Malfoy, quien en ese momento estaba detras de Ron.

- Vamos Draco, no te bastó el hechizo? quieres mas?-

Pero en el fondo, Ron lo habia olvidado, habia olvidado como hacer el hechizo, nunca lo habia practicado y el nombre era extraño, en el fondo, Ron estaba aterrado al darse cuenta de que nunca aprendio el hechizo y ahora si podria ser derrotado por Malfoy, en el fondo se dio cuenta que en ese preciso momento estaba solo

Aun así, nunca, hasta donde el pudiese recordar, admitiria que en ese presiso instante estaba aterrado pero que no lo iria a demostrar.

- Ahora dime Malfoy, que vas a hacer- le preguntó el pelirrojo sin mirarlo a la cara.

Por sorpresa para él, Draco Malfoy solo se sentó al lado de Ron, tambien sin mirarlo a el, pero sin reflejar malicia como lo hacia por lo general.

- Veras Ronnie, quisiera que combatiesemos tu y yo, mano a mano una carrera de escobas.-

Golpe bajo, Ron sabia que Draco era mucho mas rapido y mejór en la escoba que él, Draco sabia que ese era su campo y podia derrotarlo.

- Esta bien, Draquie - tono ironico - acepto tu desafio. cual es el premio?-

Ahora Draco miraba fijamente a Ron.

- Si yo gano, dejaras que todo mi curso te propine una golpiza para que sepan que eres un tipo que no sirve para nada.-

Ron se tragó su saliva.

- Y si yo gano?- pregunto el pelirrojo

- Me golpeas tu con el mejor hechizo que tengas.-

Ron se levanto de el cesped y apunto con la varita a un Draco que no mostraba emoción, solo lo miraba.

- No creo que sea un trato justo Malfoy.-

- uuuuuh!!!- Draco se rió - el pequeño y pobre pelirrojo tiene miedo? A donde esta el coraje que me has demostrado estos dias?-

Ron termino por convencerse, sabia que podia perder pero no iba a dejarse ganar.

- Esta bien.- dijo Ron por fin - Acepto tu desafio...pero yo pondre mi condición si yo gano.

- Y cual seria?- pregunto el rubio con tono desafiante.

Ron le sonrio.

- Si yo gano, habra un letrero sobre tu cabeza que dira: "Yo Draco Malfoy soy un hijito de papá que no puedo defenderme solo".-

Draco puso cara de asco ante la propuesta.

- Oye! eso no es justo Weasley!.-

Pero Ron habia vuelto a sonreir triunfal.

- Eso o si no tendras que usar POR TODO UN MES una cola y orejas de Cerdo, tu decides.-

Finalmente se estrecharon sus manos en señal de estar de acuerdo.

- Claro que yo decidire cual.- se dijo asi mismo

**_10 minutos mas tarde, ambos estaban con escoba en mano en la entrada de la escuela._**

****

- La carrera será hasta lo mas alto que podamos llegar, no hay limite de tiempo, el limite solo será nuestro cuerpo.- dijo Draco

- Esta bien.-

Y empezó la competencia, Draco tenia una clara ventaja por tener una mejor escoba que Ron pero el pelirrojo sabia como volar y aunque Draco fuese mas rapido, Ron podria alcanzarlo con algo de esfuerzo.

- No dijimos como evitar al oponente pobre Weasley asi que dejaselo todo al magnifico Draco Malfoy.- le gritó el rubio a Ron que estaba por atrás

Inmediatamente de la varita de Draco salieron unos destellos de luces que dejaron un poco ciego a Ron.

- Hey!! eso no se vale!- gritó el pelirrojo

Draco aminoró la velocidad hasta que estuvo mas cerca de Ron.

- Y quien dijo que habiamos puesto reglas?- le respondio el rubio, y volvio a emprender vuelo.-

Al recuperar la visión, Ron se enfureció, no solo Draco le podria ganar, si no corria el riesgo de una gran humillación por parte de los Slytherin compañeros de Draco.

- Con que sin reglas?- se preguntó el pelirrojo - _Velocitius!-_ gritó.

La escoba de Ron empesó a ganar gran velocidad, casi alcanzaba a Draco y este ultimo no se daba cuenta por que pensaba que Ron debia de estar muy atras siguiendo la carrera limpiamente, no se percató cuando el pelirrojo lo habia alcanzado.

- Mira Draco, ya estamos muy alto y el oxigeno se puede acabar rapidamente, dejemos esto en un empate, vale?-

- Jamas! nunca empataria frente a un mago Gryffindor que para peor es Weasley!-

Ron vio en el rostro de Draco una inmensa determinación por ganar, la misma que el tenia cuando lo habia derrotado hacia unas noches atrás.

- Si te gano y no limpiamente...irias entonces a los pies de tu papá para que me castiguen, ese es tu forma de ser, como un gran cobarde! -

Esto ultimo enfureció a Draco y le lanzo un rayo amarillo a su escoba.

- _Explosiven Movimienta!-_ gritó el rubio.

Ron sintió que su escoba se tambaleaba, sintio que salia un poco de humo y al mirar para atrás se dio cuenta que su escoba podia incendiarse en cualquier momento, al volver a mirar alfrente, vio que Draco ya no estaba, habia avanzado.

- Rayos! tendre que subir entonces para que el fuego se extinga!.- (Esta claro que cuando menos oxigeno, el fuego se apaga mas rapido, leyes de la ciencia)

Ron volvió a la carga y cuando penso que habia perdido vio a Draco cayendo en picada. Habia perdido el conocimiento.

**BRAAAAAUM!!!!!**

La escoba de Ron explotó justo en el momento que un Draco Malfoy inconciente pasaba enfrente de él y por inercia Ron se habia lanzado a la escoba de Draco haciendo que los dos calleran muy rapidamente.

- Y ahora que!!!!! por mi lanzaria a Malfoy para que se estrellara contra el lago, pero ese es su estilo y aunque yo odie tener que hacerlo voy a hacer algo que me arrepentire el resto de mi vida.-

Ron tomo en brazos a Draco y se lo puso atrás de la escoba, el pelirrojo tomó el mando de esta y trato de maniobrarla.

-_ Trata de impulsarte a los lados, si la levantas un poco podrias lograrlo, si vas en picada no podras maniobrar y el peso de tu amigo no ayudaria en nada.-_

Otra ves la voz que lo habia salvado, Draco no era su amigo pero en esos momentos estaba salvandolo -o salvandose- de una muerte segura. Ron le iso caso a la voz y levantó un poco la escoba, empeso a flotar de izquerda a derecha y viceversa, la escoba por fin le hacia caso, pero no podia estar tranquilo, habian mas de 20 kilometros de distancia entre ellos y el suelo.

- _Si me permites un consejo, utiliza el hechizo "Volential", te ayudara a manejar el viento, al utilizar el hechizo deja la escoba ya que se impulsara contigo, el hechizo hace que manejes el viento a tu antojo y puedas hacer que deciendas sin que te pase nada.-_

Si la voz lo habia salvado una ves, entonces debia confiar en ella de nuevo.

- _VOLENTIAL!- _gritó el pelirrojo

De inmediato tomo a Draco por el cuello de la camiza y saltaron ambos de la escoba, Malfoy aun estaba inconciente y eso iso que Ron estuviera atento todo el tiempo.

El hechizo fue un exito, el viento iso que pudiesen decender libres de todo peligro.

Draco despertó lentamente, sentia algo mojada su espalda y su mano estaba tocando el cesped.

- Estoy muerto?-

Una voz familiar lo iso volver a la realidad.

- Casi Malfoy, casi, de esta casi no te salvas.-

Draco se puso de pie rapidamente, desenfundo la varita y vio que frente a el habia un agotado Ron sentado mirando hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

- Dime maldito Weasley, que sucedio con la carrera, a donde esta mi escoba.-

Pero Ron no se inmuto, seguia absorto con su mirada.

- A tu lado Draco.-

Malfoy miró hacia ambos lados y se dio cuenta que a su derecha estaba su escoba, y al lado de ella habia una escoba algo maltrecha pero no destruida.

Draco se calmó un poco.

- A ver Weasley, cuentame que sucedio, te lo ordeno.-

- Y aunque no lo hicieras te lo contaria. Te desmayaste en el aire, te tomé conmigo cuando salte a tu escoba por que TU intentante destruirmela, realize un hechizo para que ambos salieramos ilesos. Si Draco, un pobre Weasley te salvó la vida.

Por si te interesa, tu ganaste la carrera, llegaste mas alto.

Draco estaba helado, Ron le habia salvado la vida y el estaria en deuda con el.

- No Ron.- Draco se sentó a su lado, el pelirrojo se sorprendio de que por primera ves en 7 años Draco Malfoy se dirijera a el por su nombre. - Nadie ganó, esto queda en un empate, tu me ganaste al salvarme la vida, es algo que si te hubiese pasado a ti yo no lo hubiera hecho. Y aunque odio tener que admitir esto...Estoy en deuda contigo....y...-

-Y?-

-Gracias por salvarme.- dijo finalmente el rubio y se marchó.

- Oye Draco!.- el rubio se dio vuelta - No creas que me caes bien, me sigues cayendo mal despues de todo, esto es solo una pequeña tregua.-

Draco solo le devolvió una sonrisa, una verdadera sonrisa.

- Tu tambien Draco, tu tambien me caes pesimo.- y se fue.

**Continuara.**

Si, este episodio es definitivamente extraño, la carrera y como se desarrolla el final. Queda genial cuando ambos admiten que apesar de todo se siguen odiando...pero quien sabe? tras esto algunas cosas pueden cambiar.

DEJEN REVEWS!!!!


	9. El hechizo

Continuo con este fic que lo tienen algo abandonado, ya no me dejan revews! TT

sera.

Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, aqui sigo con la continuación.

**Capitulo anterior:**

Draco Malfoy y Ron weasley se enfrentan en una carrera de escobas, Ron gana por jugar limpio y salvarle la vida a Draco de una muerte segura. ahora es Draco quien esta en deuda con Ron.

**Capitulo 9: El viaje a Denrwald.**

Esa tarde Harry volvió al castillo, su conversa con Dumbeldore le habia hecho bien pero en el fondo deseaba volver a ver a Avirdie y estar con ella.

A la hora de la cena en el Gran Comedor, Ron le estaba contando a sus amigos sobre la carrera de escobas y omitiendo algunos sucesos como la deuda de Draco.

- Pero Ron!.- exclamo Hermione asustada - Eso fue peligroso! entiendo que ahora quieras valerte por ti mismo pero no debes hacer cosas peligrosas!. Que opinas tu Harry?.-

- Creo que Hermione tiene razon, algunas cosas debes dejarlas de lado y no tener que dejarte provocar para realizar hazañas peligrosas.- respondio el chico de anteojos.

Ron estaba callado, ellos tenian razón, si el hechizo no hubiese funcionado tal ves Draco estaria muerto o tal ves ambos. Sin embargo habia una fuerza interior que nacia dentro de él, que podria aceptar los desafios cualquiera que fuesen.

- Gracias por preocuparse amigos, pero estoy bien, ya dos veces sali victorioso estoy con mi racha de buena suerte.- les dijo el pelirrojo.

- Y si tu "racha" de buena suerte se te acaba? que pasara contigo?- le pregunto la maga de cabello castaño.

Ron no habia pensado en eso, pero no le preocupaba.

- Pues tendre que ingeniarmelas.-

En el fondo Ron estaba molesto consigo mismo por haberle salvado la vida a Draco y no haberle hecho la maldición de Chancho.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Aqui está! por fin la encontre!.-

Avirdie habia estado casi un dia completo en la biblioteca buscando el hechizo que nescesitaba, los libros de magia antigua eran utiles para casos de emergencia. Si ella ahora pertenecia a Los 13 entonces no se dejaria manipular por nadie, ni por Dellia ni por su abuelo.

La joven Semi Diosa no queria dejar a Harry asi como asi, era primera ves que sentia un sentimiento fuerte por alguien y ese alguien resulto ser un mago humano, tal ves podria descubrir mas de su corazon si seguia al lado de el chico.

- Que hechizo mas simple!, sin embargo, hacerlo mal podria tener consecuencias perder la memoria....-

Ahora Avirdie estaba algo asustada, no queria perder la memoria de los ultimos acontecimientos. No queria olvidarse de Harry. Su orgullo sin embargo no le permitio dejar el hechizo de lado, asi que fue a donde la bibliotecaria y le dijo que se llevaba el libro. Despues fue a su habitación, tuvo suerte de no encontrarse con nadie, no queria que le preguntaran por el libro.

Al llegar deposito el libro en su cama y lo abrió en donde estaba el hechizo.

- Instrucciónes para que a la persona hechizada no le puedan leer su mente ni sus recuerdos haciendo que la otra persona que lo haga obtenga imagenes falsas: Debe primero haberse purificado en agua pura. Enjabonar su cuerpo con _Erradulatia _y luego meterse dentro de el agua, deben pasar 5 minutos para que el cuerpo este totalmente limpio. Tras eso la persona debe hacer una circunferencia de color azul alrrededor de ella y sentarse al medio con las piernas cruzadas, emplear las palabras: "_Entre mi cuerpo y el tuyo, mi mente y la tuya. No podras sentir mi mente ni mi corazón, yo ya soy una caja cerrada de mis recuerdos, no podras entrar en mi alma si yo no lo deseo. Yo ahora soy libre de ser tu escalvo (a) mental, ya no podras jugar con mi mente. Yo ahora soy libre de ti."_

Si el hechizo funciona con exito, la persona sera rodeada por un aura verde y podra entonces decidir quien puede entrar a su mente y quien no.

Avirdie termino de leer el hechizo, no estaba mal, era algo mas simple de lo que ella esperaba, claro que debia hacerlo con cuidado. Fue a su armario y encontro un poco de hojas de _Erradulatia _de una misión anterior, sabia que le servirian en algun momento.

Fue a la bañera y la llenó con agua caliente, era para un hechizo, eso estaba claro, pero no por eso no podria darse un baño. Cuando llego a tope, Avirdie se sacó la tunica que cubria su cuerpo. El cuerpo de la joven era muy hermoso, bien formado y proporcionado, tal ves su edad era la de una joven pero su cuerpo mostraba mas la figura de una mujer.

Se metió dentro de la bañera, combinó el jabón con la planta que tenia en su mano, luego de unos minutos empesó a salir una sustancia blanca. Justo como tenia que ser.

Se enjabonó su cuerpo por completo haciendo que este tomara un color brillante, ella se dio cuenta de su cuerpo y le dio verguenza, no sabia por que pero recien en ese entonces se dio cuenta de como era ella. Sonrojó rapidamente y se metio de lleno a la bañera.

Pasado los 5 minutos (habia estado 10 minutos, pero 5 con el jabon puesto) se retiró de la bañera y se puso su bata blanca. Fue a su armario nuevamente y extrajo de ahi una tiza azul. Realizo la circunferencia y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas dentro de aquella. Avirdie sentia su cabello mojado y las gotas que caian, le incomodaba un poco pero no tanto como para prestarle mucha atención.

La joven tomó valor suficiente para realizar el conjuro que la ayudaria a librarse para siempre de las jugadas de su abuelo

-"_Entre mi cuerpo y el tuyo, mi mente y la tuya. No podras sentir mi mente ni mi corazón, yo ya soy una caja cerrada de mis recuerdos, no podras entrar en mi alma si yo no lo deseo. Yo ahora soy libre de ser tu escalvo (a) mental, ya no podras jugar con mi mente. Yo ahora soy libre de ti."-_

El aura verde empesó a tomar forma, Avirdie sentia que la envolvia una fuerza externa, poderosa, no daba dolor, pero si le causaba otra sensación, alegria. Su cuerpo tenia cosquilleos y ella estaba feliz, feliz de que tal ves en ese momento sus problemas terminaran.

El hechizo terminó y ella se levantó. Fue al espejo de su habitación y se miro nuevamente.

- Ahora si, estaremos juntos mi querido Harry, nadie podra separarnos.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Señor Potter? el director lo busca en su oficina.-

Harry fue sacado de la clase de Herbologia, no entendia por que Dumbeldore lo llamaba, pero tenia claro que era por el tema que los concernia a los dos.

- _"Almendras Saladas".- _Harry dijó la contraseña y la estatua lo dejó pasar.

Adentro estaba Albus Dumbeldore, pero no estaba sentado como de costumbre, estaba observando la armadura que el joven ya habia visto.

- Que sucede señor?- le preguntó Harry.

- Señor?, por favor Harry, que tu y yo viajaremos al mismo lugar y no creo que mi cargo de Director de la escuela de Hogwarts importe mucho.-

Harry se rió, parecia que Dumbeldore se estaba preparando para marchar.

- Harry.- Hablo finalmente el anciano. - Tu iras conmigo, le dire a tu profesora Mc Gonagall que iremos a una misión secreta que tiene que ver con Voldemort y que trataremos de estar aqui lo mas pronto posible.-

- Entonces?.- pregunto Harry. -No se va a clonar?-

La idea de la clonación le daba gracia.

- No creo, no es mala idea pero prefiero que todavia no.-

- Cuando partiremos?- preguntó el chico.

Albus Dumbeldore estaba haciendo sus maletas y en un momentó miró al cielo.

- Creo que pronto, tu novia nos tiene que venir a buscar, le envie un mensaje telepatico a Luvatar para avisarle que estamos listos.-

Harry sonrojó, tendria que hacer algo para que este no se metiera a su mente.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Me llamabas abuelo?- le preguntó Avirdie a su abuelo.

El anciano Luvatar estaba sentado en su trono, atras de el habia una armadura que se notaba que no habia sido usada en mucho tiempo.

- Si Avirdie, creo que es el momento para que vallas a buscar a Harry Potter y a Albus Dumbeldore.-

- Esta bien abuelo, voy de inmediato.-

Pero cuando Avirdie se disponia a salir, sintió que su cabeza estaba siendo explorada nuevamente.

- Por favor Luvatar, no es nescesario que me mires la cabeza, no eh hecho nada malo.- y se fue.

¿Como habia sabido Avirdie que el le estaba mirando su mente? se preguntó Luvatar Errabundal. Era la primera ves que alguien lo hacia, primera ves que alguien se daba cuenta. En la mente de su nieta no habia otra cosa que el estar en la biblioteca y despues en su habitación leyendo apaciblemente un libro.

No sabia que ella habia realizado el hechizo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Antención mis queridos alumnos y profesores, en estos momentos me tendre que marchar por unos dias en una misión con su compañero Harry Potter. Ambos tendremos que ir a reunir ayuda suficiente para la batalla con El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado. Tenemos aliados, pero no son suficiente, la cantidad de mortifagos es mas grande que nuestras fuerzas y debemos ir a buscar ayuda externa. En el cargo de director suplente se quedara mi querida Minerva.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Los alumnos estaban algo nerviosos con este movimiento sorpresa de parte de Harry Potter y Albus Dumbeldore. Los profesores estaban igual, Albus ya les habia avisado, sin embargo anunciarlo publicamente a los alumnos era igual de peligroso.

Harry sintió derrepente un ligero cosquilleo en su estomago, miro hacia el techo y en la ventana que daba hacia fuera vio la luz blanca que significaba que Avirdie estaba ya en Hogwarts.

- Director, tenemos que marchar, ya llegó.- le dijo a Albus.

Albus le giño el ojo en señal de haber recibido el mensaje.

La salida de Albus Dumbeldore y Harry Potter hacia afuera de el gran comedor fue maxima, los alumnos habian presenciado a un director con aspecto mas autoritario y a su alumno con un rostro que no parecia de el. La salida de ellos dos fue mencionada durante mucho tiempo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Avirdie aterrizó justo a la entrada de el castillo, ahora no debia preocuparse, tenia que llevar a Harry y a Albus Dumbeldore a Denrwald.

- Avirdie!.-

La chica se dio vuelta y con alegria vio a su amado, ambos se fundieron en un tierno beso y un gran abrazo.

- Que bien que llegaste, ya no podia aguantar mas sin estar a tu lado.-

- Yo igual mi querido Harry.-

-Ejem- carraspeo una voz.

Avirdie y Harry se dieron cuenta que Dumbeldore estaba ahi y se separaron sonrojados.

- No se preocupen niños, no se preocupen.- Se rió - era para anunciar que yo ya estaba aqui.-

Avirdie le iso una reverencia a Dumbeldore, quien le respondio de la misma manera.

- Por fin lo conosco señor Albus, por fin podremos ser Los 13 otra ves (14 conmigo).-

- Eres igual a tu madre, pequeña Avirdie.- dijo Albus con rapides.

- a mi madre?-

Albus le sonrió, Harry se dio cuenta que su director sabia mas de lo que aparentaba saber.

- Despues te lo explicare, el tiempo apremia. Vamos Harry.-

- Si señor.-

Dumbeldore otra ves tuvo su transformación en la de un joven adulto de la misma altura de como era anciano pero ya su rostro no tenia las arrugas, volvia a ser el joven de 25 años humano.

-Siguiente parada, Denrwald!.-

**Continuara.**

Y que tal?

Dejenme revews, vale?

este capitulo es para todos

Mata nee!!

De paso dejenme revews en los demas fics que tengo vallan a ver: "Mi manera de actuar"


	10. La reunion de los guerreros

Y aqui continuo con el CAPITULO 10!!!!!

ya 10 capitulos? como tanto! o sea...pense que escribiria poco y que no le agradaria a la gente....de hecho, este fic no tiene fans...solo dos que me siguen el cuento xD.

Y bueno, como vieron en el capitulo Anterior, Albus Dumbeldore y Harry Potter finalmente van a Denrwald en compañia de Avirdie. Albus ya está en su versión joven...y es realmente posible que a las fans les guste tanto como Avirdie.

Volvi de mis vacaciones...ahora si podre escribir.

**Capitulo 10: El reencuentro de los caballeros.**

En el Palacio de Denrwald, Luvatar Errabundal, Dios supremo de El Alto Plano habia convocado a una reunion de emergencia a sus caballeros.

- Mis caballeros, leales guerreros de El Alto Plano y Reinado de Denrwald, les tengo una noticia que podria cambiar ahora el curso de la historia antes de la guerra.-

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. Ethalov (el caballero que aparecio en el capitulo 2) se levantó de su asiento.

- Mi señor, la información que nos quiere dar tiene que ver con Percybal?.-

Los demas caballeros miraron con atención el rostro de su rey que permanecia sereno.

- Asi es mi fiel guerrero. Percybal volvera esta noche a nuestra tierra, mi nieta Avirdie, quien tambien es hija de el caballero Odelian y recien incorporada al grupo de caballeros de la corte - mas murmullos.- Silencio! - todos callaron.- Si puse a mi nieta como caballero de la corte es por que a demostrado en misiones anteriores que es capáz de hacerlo... Sin embargo...-

Se iso un silencio.

Un caballero de cabellos celestes y ojos negros se levantó de su asiento, tenia un rostro sereno, su nombre era Farón, uno de los Caballeros mas jovenes que tenia La Corte de los 13, que aunque no tenian entonces a sus dos miembros el nombre no querian quitarselo pues sentian que tarde o temprano volverian a ser los mismos de antaño.

Farón era de contextura media, no era muy alto y su rostro asemejaba al de un adulto que no queria crecer nunca.

- Mi señor, si Percybal vuelve esta noche y vuestra nieta sera de La Corte, quiere decir entonces que con ella seremos otra ves Los 13?.-

- No Farón.- le respondio gravemente.- Como este es un caso de extrema urgencia deje pasar una regla universal de El Alto Plano la que es traer a un mago humano.-

Esta ves los murmullos se hicieron mas fuertes, era tal la sorpresa que varios Caballeros que estaban tomando un vaso de vino lo escupieron y otros casi se caen de su asiento.

- PERO MI SEÑOR!.- gritó Ethalov - Como se le ocurre traer a un Mago Humano...-

- Calma, calma mis fieles.- les dijo tranquilo Denrwald - Este mago, es un niño en La Tierra, no debe tener mas de 18 años humano, un año mayor que tu hija, Odelian.- dijo mirando al padre de Avirdie.- Sin embargo lo eh seguido durante sus 18 años de vida ya que si ustedes recuerdan, hubo un suceso que estremesió incluso a esta tierra, hace 18 años fuimos testigos de asesinatos y otras maldades de parte de un Mago que fue casi un dios, su nombre es Voldemort y este pequeño se llama Harry Potter, el mago mas joven y que tiene poder suficiente para entrenar aqui y ser de nosotros. El joven Harry Potter pudo derrotar a Voldemort cuando apenas era un bebé y a lo largo de su vida a luchado contra lo seguidores de este y arriesgando su propia vida en mas de una ocasión para poder detener a su malvado Nemesis...no les recuerda a ustedes? valientes guerreros, peleamos juntos en la guerra anterior contra enemigos formidables y ustedes eran apenas unos jovenes! claro, lo siguen siendo.-

El ruido habia cesado, pero las miradas de desconfianza no tardaron en aparecer.

- Seremos 14, no 13.- dijo finalmente el Dios Supremo - Entiendo que es primera ves que cooperaremos con un mago humano, pero a fin de cuentas tal ves el sea una gran ayuda "Nunca jusgar a alguien por su apariencia"¿Lo recuerdan?.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dumbeldore, Harry y Avirdie llegarón a la sala de transportación, aquella donde estan los tubos de luz para trasladarse a otros mundos.

- Ugh...pense que no llegariamos.- dijo un Harry medio mareado.

Dumbeldore solo le dirigió una sonrisa.

- Yo tambien pense eso la primera ves que lo usé, sientes una sensación de cosquilleo en el cuerpo y cuando ves que tu cuerpo flota pues...te mareas y sientes que nunca vas a llegar, pero te vas a acostumbrar.-

- Si pro...si Albus.-

Harry tenia que acostumbrarse también a que ahora a Albus Dumbeldore, director de la Escuela de Magia y Hechizeria de Hogwarts ahora era solo Percybal Dumbeldore, uno de Los 13 guerreros de la Corte de Denrwald.

Dumbeldore ya no tenia la apariencia de anciano que tenia en la Tierra, ahora tenia la apariencia de una persona que no superaba los 30 años.

- Como estaran las cosas por aqui? hace muchos años que desaparecí.-

Avirdie no respondió, ella era apenas un bebé cuando ocurrio tal guerra y no podia responder a la pregunta de su superior.

Una voz los sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Percybal!.-

Ethalov habia aparecido en el salón, le habian ordenado ir en la busqueda de los visitantes y mostrarles a donde dormirian esos dias en los que alojarian ahi.

Albus se dio vuelta y vio a su camarada, ambos se abrazaron.

- Ethalov, viejo amigo, cuantos siglos sin vernos!. Estan todos aqui?-

- Todos seguimos con vida y preparandonos para la guerra que se avecina.- Mirando a Harry.- Asi que este es el chico que nos va a ayudar?.-

a Harry Potter le daba un poco de miedo el rostro de Ethalov, un poco frivolo al verlo y con algo de repugnancia. Le recordaba Severus Snape.

- Si, pero ten por seguro que debes tener cuidado con este muchacho, es de grandes capacidades que hasta el mismo desconoce, le tengo una fe ciega y sera de gran ayuda.-

Harry se suborizo con esas palabras, no esperaba que Albus dijera eso de él y enfrente de él!.

- No te preocupes Harry.- le susurro Avirdie. - Aqui nunca un humano o un mago humano a pisado esta tierra y tienen que acostumbrarse a tu presencia, lo que si es que tienes que tener encuenta que Ethalov es uno de los guerreros mas desconfiados de Denrwald, aunque digas una sola cosa mala la va a tomar contigo y te tendra vigilado. Para el, todos los extrangeros son sospechosos.-

- Avirdie - le dijó el guerrero Moreno - Por que no le muestras al humano donde son las habitaciones? tengo que llevar a mi compañero a donde los demas.-

La joven Semi Diosa solo movio su cabeza en señal de haber entendido y tomo a Harry por la mano para llevarselo.

- No te preocupes Harry, todo estara bien, que les dire que tu eres mi protegido.-

Le respondio Albus antes de desaparecer de su vista.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Me vas a llevar de inmediato a mi habitación?.- le pregunto sorprendido a Avirdie.

Ella solo le sonrió.

- No todavia, quiero mostrarte el palacio primero.-

La pareja fue caminando a su paso mientras ella le mostraba los jardines de el palacio, Harry habia visto animales y plantas que nunca en su vida habia visto.

- Ese es un Herria, su aspecto facilmente te puede confundir con una piedra, pero su color le sirve para camuflarse de ser cazado en los bosques.-

Harry se daba cuenta que el Herria era una especie de Armadillo de no muy gran tamaño pero que se diferenciaba por un color griz y sus ojos eran de color rojo brillante.

- Le sirve para ver en la obscuridad.- respondio la joven ante la duda de su novio.

Avirdie le estuvo mostrando los animales que habian a la vista, Harry habia visto especies que se asemejaban a las de la tierra y otras muy desconocidas.

- Lo que si seguro que conoces son los Pegasos, cierto?-

- Y unicornios.- le respondio el chico.

Avirdie le contó que los pegasos eran domesticados para las batallas, ya que por su velocidad servian mucho. Los dragones de el desierto eran criaturas que era preferible no estar cerca de ellas, no habitaban en bosques ni en ciudades como mascotas, vivian en las Llanuras Deserticas, un territorio creado para ellos para que no se salieran de ese lugar, pues si lo hacian, podian causar destrosos. Los dragones de el Desierto eran enemigos naturales de todo ser viviente, nadie los habia podido domesticar ni atrapar, solo en contadas ocasiones.

- Por eso esa carne es muy escaza y tambien muy preciada.- le comento la joven.

Avirdie paso gran parte de la hora enseñandole sobre criaturas que habitaban en las tierras de Denrwald, Harry estaba encantado escuchandola, encontraba que era muy buena profesora, que incluso podia superar a Hagrid, el guardabosque de Hogwarts.

No sabian cuanto rato habian estado hablando de las especies cuando...

- Valla, mi querida "Amiga"- tono de ironia - veo que este es el chico que ibas a traer.-

Avirdie se quedó palida por un momento, Harry vio el rostro que su novia habia puesto, al darse vuelta entendio la razón. Ahi estaba Dellia, rival de Avirdie desde hacia muchos años.

- Mucho gusto señorita.- dijo Harry estrechando su mano con la de ella, quien, misteriosamente acepto con gusto el saludo de el joven humano.- Yo soy Harry Potter y bueno...de la tierra.-

Dellia le sonrio con la mejor sonrisa que podia tener, Harry no notó la mirada que ella le hacia, como inspeccionandolo de arriba a bajo.

- Por fin nos conocemos Harry Potter, mi amiga Avirdie me a comentado de ti.-

- A si? que te ha dicho?- preguntó Harry con curiosa inocencia.

Pero cuando Dellia le iba a responder, Avirdie tomó a Harry por el brazo.

- Lo siento Dellia, pero nos vamos, Harry esta muy cansado y nescesita dormir, el viaje lo a agotado.-

- Bueno, hasta luego señorita Dellia!.- grito a Dellia cuando iban lejos de ella.

Al pasar un rato de camino por los pasillos, Avirdie se detuvo, Harry chocó con la espalda de ella.

- Uf, menos mal que esa "Arpia" no nos sigue!.- Avirdie estaba ligeramente roja...de rabia.

Harry no entendia nada, pero segun veia, la relación de Avirdie y Dellia era la misma que la de él con Draco Malfoy.

El chico solo la abrazo por atrás haciendo que ella se sonrojara un poco pero respondiendole el abrazo.

- Amor, no tienes que preocuparte, si no quieres que me junte con ella no lo voy a hacer, ademas me recuerda a alguien que tampoco me cae muy bien.

Avirdie se dio vuelta y mirandolo a los ojos le dio un beso, uno no muy largo pero tampoco corto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dellia estaba caminando por los pasillos de el Castillo de Denrwald, finalmente habia conocido a Harry Potter, el novio de su rival.

- Pronto seras mio Potter, muy pronto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Y hoy, caballeros, celebramos el regreso de nuestro camarada que alguna ves estuvo caido y hoy a vuelto a sus compañeros, brindo por el regreso de Percybal Dumbeldore!.-

Habia una comida especial, solo para los Caballeros de la Corte y para el Dios Supremo, Luvatar. Cuando Albus habia llegado a la sala donde estaban todos, no esperaba que lo recibieran con tantos honores, era una especie de heroe que habia vuelto a despues de la guerra.

Mientras Dumbeldore bebia con los otros, se le acercó Fraón, el mas joven (hasta ese momento) de los reunidos.

- Percybal, me dijeron que vino contigo el joven humano, es cierto?-

Dumbeldore se dio vuelta y vio el rostro de su compañero.

- Ah, mi querido Ferón, es cierto, el humano que se llama Harry Potter debe de estar ahora con la nieta de nuestro Rey.

Ferón se aguantó la sorpresa.

- Con la nieta de el señor Luvatar Errabundal?...Avirdie?-

- Pues si, que ella le debe de estar mostrando las habitaciones en este momento o dando un paseo por el castillo.-

Ferón se tranquilizo, era bien sabido que el amaba a Avirdie aunque fuese unos cuantos años mayor que ella, Avirdie lo habia escuchado una vez pero pensaba que eran tonterias. Para Ferón, que llegase ahora un humano y le quitase los mas preciado no lo permitiria. Dumbeldore sabia de eso y prefierio guardarse el comentario de que ellos eran novios (Harry y Avirdie).

- Harry Potter...espero que no trates de quitarme a MI Avirdie.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Y esta es mi habitación.- dijo la joven semi diosa al abrir una puerta.

- Es muy linda, debo decirte que me gusta.-

Avirdie le sonrió picaramente y beso sus labios

- Pero no puedes quedarte a dormir, no todavia, tal ves en otro momento. No te aproveches de tu novia que va a estar dormida, vale?-

Harry sonrojó, no tenia las intenciones de dormir junto a su novia en ese momento, la idea no se le habia pasado por la cabeza, hasta ese momento.

- Tu habitación esta frente a la mia, cualquier cosa me avisas, yo ahora me voy a dormir, buenas noches mi amor.-

Ambos se dieron un suave y largo beso, Harry se despidio y se fue a dormir. Era posible que al dia siguiente pudieran entrenar como ella le habia prometido

**Continuara.**

Si, un capitulo mas leve, sin mucho que contar, pero no me culpen! que el Drama se viene pronto. Ya sabemos que el Ferón esta enamorado de Avirdie, ya sabemos que Dellia quiere quitarle a Harry. DEJEN REVEWS!!


	11. Ahora si Dirrev

Ok aqui trato de escribir un capitulo mas, se me hace un poco complicado por que no se muy bien como continuar...capitulo 11? es dificil TT

Bien, resumamos. Harry y Dumbeldore llegaron y ahora hay otro rival para la relación de Harry/Avirdie, su nombre es Ferón y es uno de los Caballeros de la Corte de Denrwald y tal ves sea un gran problema.

De paso quiero agradecer a mis lectores de siempre, que son pocos pero me animan a continuar el fic.

El capitulo de ahora se centrara AHORA SI en Dirrev, el malo de el fic. Si bien hacia varios capitulos puse su nombre en un capitulo deben recordar que finalmente yo me referia a Luvatar Errabundal (capitulo 2 o 3) pero por errores de escritura me confundi y le puse Dirrev.

Bueno, ahora si escribire sobre el malo maloso que amenaza El Alto Plano y a el reinado de Denrwald. Dirrev.

**Error de escritura: **Creo que no explique muy bien en un capitulo cuando se menciona a la Dimension de la Entriopia, creo que puse que Dirrev y sus seguidores fueron enviados ahi. Error: Fueron exiliados a otro lado, aqui se explica.

Esta es la primera ves que hago un capitulo separado en otro capitulo, o sea, parte con el capitulo 11, despues esta el 11.1 que seria un sub capitulo dentro de el capitulo y tal ves le ponga algo mas. Espero que me quede bien TT

**Capitulo 11: Dirrev, un Semi Dios maligno.**

Por este capitulo de la historia creo que debere detenerme un momento en los acontecimientos en Denrwald con Harry y detenerme en lo que pasaba en Hogwarts con Rón.

Un personaje no a sido mencionado y ahora es el momento de una breve introducción a la historia, un personaje que es el responsable de la guerra que se avecina. Dirrev Arthorial.

Fue exiliado de El Alto Plano tras la ultima batalla, él y sus seguidores fueron enviados a otro planeta para que pudiesen redimirse. Luvatar Errabundal les perdono la vida y los envio a Therial, un planeta Distante pero de la misma dimensión de El Alto Plano. Therial era un planeta para exiliados que habia sido descubierto hacia poco tiempo antes de la primera gran guerra. No habia sido explorado y no se le conocian datos, pero decidieron aun asi enviar a Dirrev y a sus seguidores a ese planeta. Grave error.

Therial era un planeta poblado por demonios de toda clase, grandes guerreros y con un cuerpo que podia soportar mil guerras. Lo caracteristico de los Demonios Guerreros de Therial es que eran conquistadores que tenian una gran tecnologia de guerra, temidos en otros mundos pero no conocian Denrwald, al parecer la magia lo mantenia apartado de esos problemas.

Cuando Dirrev llegó con sus seguidores, los habitantes de Therial no les dieron una buena bienvenida, para los demonios ellos eran invazores que debian ser castigados. Pero no contaban con algo, su lider -quien habia sido de La corte de los 13- sabia utilizar hechizeria podersa y pudo derrotarlos sin gran esfuerzo. Rapidamente los Demonios le tomaron respeto. En menos de un mes, eran conocidos en mas de la mitad de Therial. En menos de medio año lo habian mandado a llamar en Arkos, la capital de el planeta. En menos de un año, Dirrev habia sido nombrado Rey y protector de Therial.

Aunque los demonios eran grandes guerreros, feroces luchadores y reconocidos conquistadores, que llegara un extraño que supiese utilizar poderes sobrenaturales y con solo su voz podia matar a un ejercito de demonios si el queria, para ellos era nuevo y le temian. Dirrev era para ellos, un Dios.

Al paso de el tiempo, Dirrev habia entrenado a los Demonios para ser mas fieros luchadores, mas temibles y por sobre todo, los habia entrenado para que aprendieran a soportar la hechizeria. Aun asi, Dirrev seguia siendo poderoso y respetado.

En la mente de Dirrev estaba 2 cosas: Venganza y Poder.

Queria volver a Denrwald y eliminar de una vez a su antiguo maestro, Luvatar Errabundal, Dios Supremo de Denrwald. Queria agregar un planeta mas a los conquistados por Therial.

Dirrev no tenia problemas en eliminar a un seguidor suyo o a un demonio si el estaba enfadado, Dirrev utilizaba hechizos antiguos, el era experto en eso. Preferia la hechizeria antigua() que a los conjuros de grandes palabras. La hechizeria antigua era mas poderosa si la mente de quien la usaba tambien tenia poder.

**_()Hechizeria Antigua: Son los hechizos que se utilizan normalmente en el mundo de Harry Potter._**_ **En el mundo de los Dioses, se le conocen a esos hechizos como Hechizeria Antigua ya que ellos son los primeros hechizeros que existieron en los universos. Cuando algunos semi dioses bajaron a la dimensión de nuestro planeta, colonizaron La Tierra. Ahi aparecieron los Magos, utilizaron los hechizos normales, no conocen todavia la Hechizeria de los Semi Dioses. Actualmente para Denrwald, el Planeta Tierra es conocida tambien como El Planeta Hermano.()**_****

Cuando vio que su ejercito ya era algo poderoso, decidio hacer un reconocimiento por los planetas conquistados, queria elegir a los mas poderosos de cada planeta para tener a los guerreros de Elite y atacar despues a Denrwald.

Años mas tarde (muchos) fue entonces cuando Dirrev supo de algo que lo podia hacer mas poderoso: La Piedra Eterna.

La Piedra Eterna se encontraba en unas cavernas de uno de los planetas ya conquistados, le habia llegado por oidos de uno de los sabios de el palacio que aquella piedra poseia el poder mas grande de el universo, que muy pocos podian obtener su poder y que muchos seres, tanto nativos de el planeta como los Demonios cuando fueron en la conquista murieron al tratar de tomarla.

Dirrev se mostro bien interesado en ella y eligió a pocos guerreros para que lo acompañaran.

Al llegar al planeta señalado (que nombre no tiene gran relevancia en esta historia) fueron de inmediato al Valle de Gravan, conocido entre sus nativos por una leyenda ya casi olvidada. Al llegar al punto señalado donde se encontraria La Piedra Eterna, los guerreros de Dirrev retrocedieron con temor, no querian sufrir el mismo castigo que sus compañeros caidos.

- Cobardes - les dijo con su voz grave.

En el fondo, Dirrev entendia como ellos se sentian, ademas, no queria perder a sus guerreros antes de tiempo. Se decidio a entrar a la cueva.

**Capitulo 11.1: La Piedra Eterna.**

Dirrev decendio por la caverna, habia encendido con su mano un fuego blanco para poder ver el camino, definitivamente no se veia nada. Apesar de ser un lugar humedo y obscuro, el no encontro ningun peligro, era una caverna abandonada.

Cada cierto tiempo enviaba un rayo blanco a la salida para que sus hombres supieran que el estaba vivo y no se fueran sin el. Al cabo de un rato de caminar entre los pasajes estrechos la vio. La Piedra Eterna estaba ahi.

Brillaba intensamente como una bola de luz y estaba tomada entre dos grandes rocas, La Piedra Eterna no era una piedra como le decian, era una esferza muy brillante.

- Quien eres, hombre de gran poder?- dijo una voz.

Dirrev miró para todos los lados, pero no vio a nadie.

- Mi nombre es Dirrev Arthorial, exiliado de La corte de los 13 en Denrwald y actual señor de los Conquistadores de Therial.-

Una imagen de un anciano aparecio ante él, tenia el cabello largo y canoso, una barba larga y los ojos eran tapados por cejas de gran largo. El anciano era alto y su baston era dorado.

- Asi que tu eres Dirrev, quien trató de eliminar en la guerra a Luvatar Errabundal?-

Dirrev tembló un poco, no sabia que se le conocia en otros lados.

- Tranquilo joven Dirrev, no debes temer, yo tampoco estoy muy de acuerdo que Luvatar sea el Dios Supremo, es algo suave en su mandato, los antiguos Dioses Supremos eran mas severos, pero bueno, todos cambian alguna ves.-

- sabes...-

- Como se sobre ti? como se sobre Luvatar? como se sobre Denrwald?-

Dirrev solo afirmó con la cabeza.

- Digamos que yo solo soy un Espectador-

- Espectador?-

El anciano le sonrió.

- Existimos 4 Espectadores, a mi me a tocado vigilar esta galaxia, se ve que los Demonios de Therial que se creian grandes guerreros y conquistadores no pueden contigo mi querido Dirrev. Al menos eso es bueno, alguien los a puesto en su lugar, asi es el curso de las cosas, el destino de cada ser esta escrito hace mucho tiempo. Yo ya sabia que vendrias aqui-

Dirrev le escuchaba con atención, volvia a enviar cada cierto tiempo el rayo de luz hacia la superficie para que no pensaran que estaba muerto.

- Y bien noble anciano, dejarias que tome La Piedra Eterna?-

- Y eso equivale a incrementar tus poderes hasta el nivel de un Dios Supremo o tal ves al de un Ancestro().-

A Dirrev eso le sorprendio, solo sabia que aquella piedra podia darle mas poder pero no sabia que el nivel que obtendria fuese el de un Dios Supremo...pero llegar a ser un Ancestro...eso ya estaba fuera de su pensar. El anciano le sonrio.

- Te sorprende que puedas llegar a ser un Ancestro?, nunca has conocido a uno que llegue a serlo, si tu lo fueses podrias ser el ser mas poderoso de el universo...mas poderoso que yo no creo, pero si de los mortales.-

**_()Ancestro: Despues de la categoria de Semi Dios menor viene la de Dios Menor, despues viene la de Semi Dios Mayor y luego la categoria de Dios. Pocos son los que llegan a la categoria de Dios Supremo (categoria superior a la de Dios), por lo general es un ser el que llega a serlo, Luvatar Errabundal fue el que salio elegido y es el actual monarca. _**

**_ Por lo general NADIE que halla sido Supremo Dios vive lo suficiente para tener la energia y el poder de Ancestro. Llegan a convertirse en un estado intermedio llamado Espectro Supremo que es una categoria intermedia entre Supremo Dios y Ancestro. Espectro Supremo es otra categoria en la que solo se han conocido 1 caso de Dios Supremo que halla llegado a E.S ya que en vida debia haber tenido una fuerza interior muy grande. Ya se explicara la funcion de E.S()_**

****

- Voy a envejecer si obtengo ese poder?-

- No- le respondio tajante el anciano - pero sentiras que tu cuerpo se adapta al nuevo poder.-

Dirrev estaba pensativo, su mano estaba que tomaba la piedra pero su cuerpo estaba inmovil, tenia miedo, miedo que no sentia desde hacia años, tenia miedo de morir y que sus planes se esfumaran. Pasó un minuto de silencio, luego dos, al cabo de el tercero, el Anciano ya impaciente tomó la mano de Dirrev e iso que tomara la piedra.

La muerte y la vida se mesclaron en un solo instante.

Los guerreros de Dirrev estaban a la entrada, ya hacia rato que su señor no enviaba un rayo de luz, tal ves habia muerto.

- Creo que tenemos que irnos.- dijo un Demonio de aspecto corpulento

- No seas tonto Grek, nuestro señor no a muerto. Imposible que halla pasado eso.- le respondio un Demonio de cuerpo rojo y un cuerno en la frente.

La respuesta no tardo en esperar, a la entrada de la caverna se encontraba Dirrev, sus ropas estaban destrozadas pero el seguia vivo. No les dirijio la palabra, su rostro cansado les iso entender que debian irse rapidamente, le ayudaron a entrar a la nave y se marcharon rapidamente.

En el viaje de regreso notaron un cambio en Dirrev, su cabello naranjo se habia vuelto plateado, sus ojos verdes ahora eran rojos, se sentia un poder casi infinito dentro de la nave. Los tripulantes no quisieron hablar de el tema.

**Capitulo 11.2: El Ancestro**

Habia pasado unos meses desde el encuentro con La Piedra Eterna y el Anciano Espectador, Dirrev se habia recuperado luego de 2 dias durmiendo, cuando despertó parecia que nada habia pasado pero todos notaban que su señor emanaba un gran poder.

Dirrev habia mandado a llamar a sus Guerreros de Elite para hablar con ellos.

- Ustedes fueron elegidos por mi para que obtengan una pequeña parte de mi poder, cuando vallamos a la guerra seran los generales de mis ejercitos. Con el poder que les voy a dar seran casi invencible.-

Dirrev tocó la frente de cada uno de ellos dejandole una marca como un ojo extra, era el signo de Dirrev, todos sintieron como si su alma y su cuerpo se estiraran apresuradamente, al terminar, todos sentian que su poder habia sido reemplazado por uno aun mayor.

- Usad los poderes que os confiero sabiamente, no la utilisen dentro de Therial, quien lo haga sera exiliado y sus poderes seran quitados.-

Sus generales asintieron y se retiráron.

Horas mas tarde,Dirrev miró a su ventana y observo el cielo, muchas estrellas, muchos planetas conquistados y por conquistar, un ejercito poderoso para poder sacar a Luvatar Errabundal de su reinado, Denrwald era el trofeo mayor de mucho tiempo de conquistas.

El ancestro salio de su cuarto y en el pasillo llamó a un guardia.

- Arlek, nescesito que hagas algo-

- Lo que me pidas, señor mio- dijo el demonio.

Dirrev sonrio, le gustaba que le trataran como superior.

- Nescesito dos cosas, llama a mis generales y a algun mensajero, el mas rapido. Al mensajero dile que valla a Denrwald y que se presente de donde viene, luego que envie el siguiente mensaje: _Denrwald caera frente al ejercito de Therial que son mandadas por Dirrev Arthorial, antiguo Guerrero de La Corte de los 13._

Luego, cuando llames a mis generales diles que los nescesito en la sala de guerra, prepararemos una invasión.

**Continuara.**

Y bien? Ya puse en la historia al malvado de el fic, un poco de lo que acontecia fuera de la historia central. Bueno, Dirrev pertenece a la historia.

No saben todo lo que me a costado escribir este capitulo! TT no sabia como empesarlo y no pensaba escribir sobre Dirrev, queria continuar la relación de Harry y Avirdie...es que esta pareja es tan linda (yo diciendo eso?) o continuar con lo que sucede con Ron en Hogwarts. Tal ves para el proximo capitulo.

DEJEN REVEWS!


	12. Intermedio

ATENCIÓN, ESTE NO ES UN CAPITULO, ES UN INTERMEDIO ANTES DE SEGUIR.

Ya son tantos los personajes y tanta información que creo que es el momento de hacer un alto y hacer un breve resumen.

¿Como surgio la idea? Una tarde hablando con Lord Shaggy Black, el me recomendo hacer esto ya que podria haber un momento en el que uno podia perderse.

Asi que este sera un resumen de personajes y la influencia en la historia (tal ves con datos desconocidos hasta ahora)

**CAPITULO INTERMEDIO**

**La corte de los 13: **Eran 13 los caballeros mas fuertes de el reinado de los dioses, Denrwald, estaban a cargo de el bienestar de el reino, son Semidioses con un gran poder (Semi Dioses Mayores). Actualmente son 12 ya que uno de ellos, Dirrev, los traiciono y ahora es el enemigo principal de Denrwald. Tambien pertenece a ellos Albus Dumbeldore, un Semi Dios caido a la tierra tras participar en La primera Guerra de los Dioses. Harry Potter a sido incluido en la Orden.

**Dimensión de la Entriopia: **Dimensión donde el tiempo pasa rapido, es el lugar donde son enviados los prisioneros para que mueran ya que la Entriopia es "algo" que devora rapidamente a la persona, es donde el tiempo termina. Hasta ahora nadie a escapado de la prisión. Se corren los rumores que los Dementores de Azkabam son pertenecientes a esta dimensión.

**La Piedra Eterna: **En uno de los planetas conquistados por los demonios de Therial se encuentra un objeto misterioso que alsa el poder de el que desee poseerla a niveles insospechables. Nadie a sobrevivido a ella, hasta la fecha el unico que se conoce que sobrevivió fue Dirrev cuando descubrio que habia una manera de hacerlo mas poderoso, arriesgo su vida.

**TIERRAS**

**Denrwald: **Tierra de dioses, de donde provienen los magos y colonizadores que llegaron a la tierra (conciderada como el Planeta Hermano), es un lugar tranquilo, la capital, donde vive el Supremo Dios tambien se llama Denrwald. No a sido explorada por completo, exite todo tipo de criaturas. Mas de un misterio esconde el palácio.

**Therial: **Tierra de conquistadores, la mayoria de las criaturas son Demonios con alta tecnologia, su fama de depredadores es inmensa, temidos en muchos sectores de esa dimensión fueron sometidos por Dirrev, el Semi Dios traidor.

**Arkos:** Capital de **Therial**, donde habitan los demonios mas fuertes, ahi se encuentra la base central de los conquistadores.

**PERSONAJES:**

**Harry Potter: **Conocido como **el niño que vivió **tras derrotar cuando bebé al mago maligno mas poderoso de su epoca, Lord Voldemort. Apesar de muchos encuentros posteriores, Harry a salido victorioso de todas sus batallas. En esta historia se le fue pedida su ayuda para acudir junto con Albus Dumbeldore. Tiene una relación sentimental con la Semi Diosa **Avirdie.**

**Avirdie Errabundal: **Nieta de el Supremo Dios Luvatar Errabundal, tiene un caracter medio extraño, es demasiado orgullosa lo cual le a traido problemas con eso. Su primer amor fue el joven humano Harry Potter en el cual se encuentran teniendo una relación sentimental. Esta seleccionada para estar en La Corte de los 13.

**Odelian Errabundal: **Hijo de Luvatar, pertenece a la Corte de los 13, su esposa murio en la primera guerra, al parecer en manos de el mismo Dirrev. Por ahora su personaje no es de mucha relevancia.

**Luvatar Errabundal: **Dios Supremo de Denrwald (planeta y capital), tiene aproximadamente 5000 años. Esta envejeciendo rapidamente por algun motivo que hasta el momento se desconocen. Abuelo de Avirdie. Su Padre fue acusado de traición cuando era joven. Hasta ahora prohibe la relación de su nieta con el humano Harry Potter.

**El Espectador: **Personaje sumamente desconocido, segun sus palabras es quien cuida la dimensión donde se desarrolla la historia, tambien dice que el es quien esta a cargo que los destinos se cumplan. Algo tiene que ver con Denrwald. Se sospecha que pueda tener un papel relevante en el transcurso de la historia.

**Ferón: **Apellido desconocido (como todos los que no son de acendencia real), es uno de los mas jovenes de La Corte de los 13, esta enamorado de Avirdie desde hace tiempo. Desconoce aún la relación de Avirdie con Harry Potter.

**Ron Weasley: **Mejor amigo de Harry Potter, esconde un gran secreto dentro de él que no conoce (proximo capitulo se revelara). Venció a Draco Malfoy en una carrera de escobas y tras eso se unen un poco más.

**Hermione Granger: **Por ahora su papel no es tan relevante, descubrio el libro sobre la leyenda de la guerra de los dioses, Harry lo intento una noche pero no lo logro.

**Dellia: **Eterna rival de Avirdie, es fria y manipuladora, al parecer siente una extraña atracción por Harry Potter y quiere tratar de destruir la pareja de su enemiga.

**Ethalov: **Tal ves -hasta el momento- el guerrero de la corte mas cercano a Luvatar, tiene un cierto parecido a Sirius Black (ver su perfil) pero a diferencia de este ultimo, Ethalov tiene mal humor y no le gusta que Harry Potter interfiera en la guerra. Sin embargo es el mas leal al Dios Supremo. Tiene grandes posibilidades de ser el siguiente Dios Supremo.

**Dirrev Arthorial: **El enemigo principal de esta saga, antiguo guerrero de la Corte de los 13, causó la primera guerra de los dioses, su objetivo es obtener el poder de Denrwald y convertirse en Supremo de su planeta natal. Cuando obtuvo el poder de La Piedra Eterna, su poder fue mas alla de su imaginación y ahora es mas poderoso (Ancestro). Se corre el rumor que alguna ves tuvo algo con la madre de Avirdie, pero antes de que ella se casara con Odelian. Actualmente es el monarca de el imperio de Therial.

**Devius Errabundal: **Padre de Luvatar, Bisabuelo de Avirdie y Abuelo de Odelian. Acusado de traición hacia uno de los Supremos, fue enviado a la Dimensión de la Entriopia. Se corre el rumor que sobrevivio a esa nefasta dimensión y que llegó a la tierra gracias a una brecha temporal. Mas Datos desconocidos.

**ASPECTOS MAS IMPORTANTE DE LOS DIOSES**

**Semi Dios Menor: **Su poder no es de mucha fuerza, sin embargo es proximo a alcanzar el grado de Semi Dios (Ejemplo: Avirdie es una Semi Diosa Menor pero con don para llegar a mucho mas que Semi Dios Mayor, podria llegar a ser Diosa.)

Por lo general los nacidos de Dioses o de familias de dioses parten de inmediato como Semi Dios Menor, pueden alcanzar el grado de Semi Dios con mas facilidad.

**Semi Dios: **Su poder es mas fuerte, por lo general los Semi Dioses son fruto de una relacion de un Dios con un humano. Es mas dificil que puedan llegar a ser Semi Dioses Mayores.

**Semi Dios Mayor: **Pronto a convertirse en Dios, son Semi Dioses Mayores de mas edad y sabiduria. Su poder es grande.

**Dios Supremo: **El rey, es quien gobierna el reino de Denrwald y su poder es demasiado grande, el entrenamiento para llegar a Dios Supremo es largo y tedioso. Por lo general son elegidos al nacer o por que presentan aptitudes. En el Caso de Luvatar Errabundal fue elegido por que presentaba aptitudes, no venia de la familia.

**Ancestro: **Categoria superior a Dios Supremo, es el dios antiguo, aquel que a vivido demasiado tiempo y ya practicamente es inmortal. SOLO UN DIOS SUPREMO CONOCIDO LLEGÓ A ANCESTRO SIN USO DE LA MAGIA (Como Dirrev), lamentablemente este Dios se retiró a un lugar desconocido, se le presume muerto.

**Espectro Supremo: **Entre Dios Supremo y Ancestro existe la categoria de Espectro Supremo. Es un espiritu poderoso, se tiene que llegar a tener una fuerza mental muy grande y haber vivido toda su vida con su cuerpo en harmonia. Al morir su cuerpo se desvanece y solo queda su alma.

**DATOS EXTRAS:**

**Hechizeria Antigua: **Los magos de la tierra la usan. Tal como _Lumos _o _Avdara Kadavra _(como sea xD) o los hechizos en latin. Los magos de Denrwald la concideran como Hechizeria Antigua pues en el pasado los primeros pobladores de Denrwald la usaron. Actualmente utilizan conjuros o hechizos mas poderosos.

--------------

Listo, creo que aqui estan los datos mas relevantes era nescesario hacer este mapa conceptual ya que si no estarian ustedes e incluso yo perdido con los nombres. (ya me pasó una ves con mi fic: Una nueva reencarnación)

Les estoy dando pistas sobre algunos personajes!! pero bueno. Aqui eh cumplido con mi deber.

Ojo, que el proximo capitulo se viene exelente.

DEJEN REVEWS POR SI LES PARECIO BIEN ESTE PARENTESIS A LA HISTORIA.


	13. Lazos de Familia

Listo, despues de el capitulo de resumen estoy de vuelta para escribir el capitulo que sigue, muahahahahahaha. Nadie se salva.

Quiero agradecer particularmente a **Sacralo y Lord Shagy Black **por ser quienes mas me aportan al fic con ideas y ayudas.

En fin, como dije, este capitulo tiene que ver con Ron Weasley.

**Capitulo 12: Lazos de Familia.**

La noche en la que Harry se fue con Dumbeldore muchas voces se escuchaban, algunas creian en la palabra de el anciano director y otros pensaban que él junto a Harry los habia abandonado. Solo Ron y Hermione sabian que algo se escondia dentro de las palabras que Albus Dumbeldore habia pronunciado en la cena.

Ron sabia que su amigo no los abandonaria, sabia que la excusa de buscar "Adeptos para enfrentar a Voldemort" era por que dentro de esas palabras se encontraba otra razón.

Esa noche Ron tuvo un extraño sueño cuando se fue a dormir, no habia hablado con sus compañeros de cuarto, tan solo se durmio al acostarse ya que ultimamente tenia mucho sueño y no sabia por que.

El sueño era así

_- La sentencia es de cadena perpetua en Entriopia para el señor Devius Errabundal, antiguo colaborador y consejero de el Supremo Dios Aralon Vergen. Por alto cargo de traición e intento de asesinato.-_

_La sala donde Ron se encontraba era un jusgado, o algo parecido. Se parecia al de el ministerio de magia, pero los nombres no le sonaban familiar. Estaba sentado con el publico presente. El acusado era un hombre que debia representar unos 50 años, ¿Supremo Dios? que era eso._

_- Alto!- un hombre entró a la sala donde se acusaba a Devius._

_El jues miró fijamente al recien llegado._

_- Y usted quien es?-_

_- Yo soy el hijo de Devius, mi nombre es Luvatar y tengo pruebas que mi padre es inocente!-_

_Se habia escuchado un gran murmullo dentro de la sala, mucha gente parecia sorprendia, otros parecian molestos y otros parecian contentos. Pero el cambio repentino de los presentes habia sido notorio, aun asi nadie parecia presenciar al joven pelirrojo._

_- Mi padre es inocente y aqui traigo al verdadero culpable-_

_Entró a la sala un hombre canoso, venia esposado y custodiado por otros guardias._

_- Este hombre- continuo el joven Luvatar - estaba tratando de huir de Denrwald, estaba saliendo de la capital cuando fue sorprendido por un Dargo que le quitó el arma, la misma arma que les muestro en estos momentos con la que fue el intento de matar a nuestro Supremo._

_Luvatar arrojó en una mesa una daga dorada, tenia incrustada unos diamantes rojos y lapizlazulis en la hoja._

_Derrepente el tiempo pareció detenerse, Ron asustado se levanto de su asiento. Cuando se iba a dirijir a la salida, una voz lo detuvo._

_- Tranquilo Joven Weasley, tu estas a salvo pues no eres parte de esta historia, creo que es mejor que te levantes y te diga que fue lo que paso despues de este juicio.....Despierta._

Ron despertó sobresaltado, estaba su camiza de dormir sudada, parecia que habia tenido una pesadilla pero sin arañas.

- Y esto que fue...hace dias que sueño con el salon de el juicio pero ahi no habia nada y ahora estaba desarrollandose todo un acontecimiento. Tengo que informarle a alguien que una persona inocente esta siendo acusada! pero a quien!.-

Apenas Ron se levantó, sintió que una fuerza mayor lo levantaba, toda la habitación desapareció y se encontro en un lugar desconocido para el, un lugar todo blanco.

- Tranquilo Ron Weasley, no te hare daño, en el fondo no puedo hacerte nada, solo mostrarte.-

Ante Rón aparecio una figura, el hombre que habia sido acusado falsamente de traición, un poco mas viejo tal ves y con un aspecto mas demacrado, pero en el fondo era el mismo. Algo le llamo la atención a Rón, el cabello de ese hombre tambien era rojo.

- Quien...quien es usted!-

Ron asustado quiso sacar su varita, se dio cuenta que no la tenia con él.

- Y no te aprendiste mi nombre en el juicio?-

- Devius...-

El extraño le sonrió.

- Exacto, mi nombre es Devius Errabundal. Claro que en la tierra opte por otro nombre: Bilius (creo que es asi el segundo nombre de Ron!).

- Ese es mi segundo nombre, el cual no me gusta para nada.-

La imagen de blanco cambió a la de una ciudad mirada desde el aire, ahi se notaba un palacio inmenso.

- Estamos sobre Denrwald, esto no es real, es solo una ilusión, te lo digo altiro. Estamos en la capital de el planeta de el mismo nombre.-

- Denrwald?...me suena conocido.-

Devius miró a Ron a lo ojos.

- Donde tu amigo Potter esta ahi ahora.-

- Si donde Harry....HEY!!! como es que sabes de él!-

Ron se sentia intimidado por Devius, no le inspiraba mucha confianza aquel anciano.

- Y te preguntas tambien quien es la extraña voz que te a ayudado todo este tiempo? te preguntas por que cada ves que realizas un hechizo te cansas y estas agotado?-

- Pues...si-

La imagen cambió a una de un bosque cerca de un lago.

- Yo, joven Weasley, eh estado en tu cuerpo desde que cumpliste los 17 años humano. Se lo que sientes, lo que quieres y conmigo adentro te hago gastar una gran cantidad de energia para poder vivir dentro de ti. Te admiro, tienes una gran capacidad de aguante. -

Ron se sentó en el tronco caido de un arbol, el lugar era bonito, Devius parecia estar familiarisado con aquel lugar.

- Esto es dentro de tu mente, bueno...de una parte que no conoces y yo si.-

- Como es eso?-

Una especie de aguila se posó sobre Devius, el estaba atento mirando el paisaje y sintiendo el sol (o eso parecia).

- Creo que te lo explicare desde el principio. No sali bien parado de el jusgado, aunque el otro era culpable, a mi se me acusó de haber sido complice de aquel intento de asesinato, el verdadero culpable tambien lo dijo asi. Eso iso que fuese mas dificil probar mi inocencia y me enviaron de destierro a Entriopia.-

- Entriopia?-

La imagen de el lindo paisaje cambio por un lugar griz, lleno de piedras, huesos que parecian humanos o de animales. Era un lugar tetrico, apesar de que era solo una ilución, Ron sentia el frio de aquel lugar. Pronto se dio cuenta por que.

- DEMENTORES!-

Un grupo de Dementores rondaban por el lugar, buscando al parecer victimas.

- Si, son dementores.- dijo Devius - pero estos son peores que los de la tierra. te devoran por completo...los de la tierra te sacan el alma, aqui te sacan la carne. De la fuerza Entriopica nacen los Dementores. Por algun motivo que hasta yo desconoco, fueron enviados a tu planeta.-

- Y que fue de ti?-

Devius sonrió, parecia que esa pregunta le sacaba de un gran peso.

- Con suerte, logre encontrar una brecha dimensional que me llevó a la Tierra.-

- Puedo preguntar algo que me tiene confundido?-

Devius le dijo que si con la cabeza.

- Que es eso de Dios Supremo, y todos esos nombres. Yo la verdad no entiendo nada. Lo de Dernwald si, Pero Harry no me explico mas-

- Bueno, lo que sucede es...-

Y Devius le procedio a contar todo lo que podia decir con respecto a su mundo, sobre los dioses y sus categorias, Todo lo que se podia contar. Ron no supo cuando tiempo estuvo escuchando sobre aquello, por algun motivo le tenia mas confianza a Devius que antes, sentia que estaba en una clase de historia de Binns pero mucho mas entretenida.

Finalmente llegaron a la parte de que Devius habia logardo escapar de Entriopia.

- Cuentame como lo hiciste.- le pregunto el pelirrojo joven.

- Pues, no fue facil. Con los dementores rondado dia y noche debia esconderme donde pudiese. El secreto de Entriopia es ese, el tiempo no te devora tal como lo dicen, son los dementores. Bueno, no me voy de el tema, pase casi una semana escapando de ellos, lo que me tenia con fuerza era que sabia que era inocente y aunque no pudiese volver a mi mundo ya que se me habia despojado de casi todo mi poder pues...debia luchar.-

(No les recuerda a alguien?)

- Y en una de tus escapadas encontraste la brecha que te trajo a la tierra.-

- Asi es.- le respondio Devius.

La imagen cambio a La Tierra, se veia como la Edad Media.

- llegue a la tierra cuando estaba empezando lo que ustedes llaman Feudalismo. Gracias a lo que me quedaba de poder pude convertirme en mas joven. Los magos de ahi son muy buena gente y me acogieron, solo les dije que era un aventurero...eran magos pobres y yo quede pobre tambien. No quiero darme aires de superior, pero yo fui quien entreno al Mago Merlin en el arte de la magia, le pedi que en los libros no fuese mencionado.

Me cambie despues mi nombre a Billus ya que si habia alguien de Denrwald vigilando no queria que se diesen cuenta que yo estaba vivo. Lo poco que me quedo de mi poder lo utilize en otras cosas. -

Ron estaba escuchando atento el relato, cuando el hombre mayor contaba su historia, Ron se imaginaba que era él en plena edad media.

- Si te imaginas a ti es por que en parte eres tu quien esta ahi, o tu sangre.-

- sabes que yo?-

Devius se rió, hacia rato que no lo hacia.

- Vamos Ron! no te has dado cuenta aun? asimila el nombre de Billus!-

- Que...acaso tu eres pariente mio o algo? eso lo dudo-

Pero el rostro de Devius cambio por completo. Era serio

- Eres pariente mio?- exclamo atonito el joven pelirrojo.

- yo soy el primer Weasley de el mundo magico. Veras, cuando me cambie de nombre decidi cambiarme de apellido tambien. Weasley me habia gustado.-

Ron se levantó de su asiento.

- Hey! si eres pariente mio...o sea..mi tataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratataratatara...en fin...ya es que mi familia es tan pobre? si somos decendientes de dioses!-

- Por que no tenia como vivir, lamentablemente no podia como, trabaje en muchas cosas eso si, la fortuna Weasley esta escondida en otro lado. Ron, tu familia no es pobre, supongo que escuchaste sobre la leyenda.-

- si.- respondio Ron algo enojado - Eh escuchado que hay una fortuna escondida en una de las montañas de Europa, no se en cual, solo se que si encontramos esa fortuna no seremos mas pobres...¿Por que la escondiste?-

Devius iso cambiar la imagen a una donde facilmente se reconocia como La quema de brujas.

- Fui perseguido, tenia magia pero no la suficiente, yo fui uno de los que guio la revolucion de 1659. Los inquisidores sabian de mi problema de magia y fui uno de los principales perseguidos. llegue a Los Alpes con la fortuna y ahi escondi el dinero mi pequeño Ron, ocupe un poquito en comprarme una escoba y llegar a Inglaterra, ahi encontre a tu tataratataratataratataratataratataratatara y bueno...ya sabes...Abuela. Cuando la conoci yo no llevaba ya mucha fortuna entre manos, pero escondi el dinero para que cuando alguna generación Weasley pudiese encontrarla. El dinero es suficiente para muchos años.-

Ron estaba atonito, no solo sabia de la fortuna weasley, si no que estaba aprendiendo demasiado rapido de su pasado.

- Y...que tengo que ver yo contigo?- prgegunto el pequeño pelirrojo.

- Esperaba que me preguntaras eso, Ron. Cuando morí, logre dejar mi escencia dentro de mis decendientes, yo eligiria a mi decendiente que podria sucederme. A lo largo de los años, ningun Weasley era el candidato, todos tienen un poder escondido, pero el tuyo es el maximo. Tenia que elegir a un Weasly que halla pasado por batallas y otros sucesos que lo hicieran madurar, con la ayuda de tu amigo Potter lo lograste y te elegí a ti, en un momento quise elegir a tu abuelo Ian Weasley, pero le faltó un poco. Decidi elegir a uno de los ultimos Weasley, ese fue a ti.-

Ron no podia responder, la historia de su familia en un solo rato era algo de locos, el entonces era ese loco.

- Y yo que tengo que hacer, para que apareces ahora?- preguntó finalmente el pelirrojo.

- Pues solo queria advertirte sobre ti, cuidado Ron Weasley, tienes un poder demasiado grande, ahora que hemos hablado tal ves puedas recordar quien eres. Eres Ron Billus Weasley, mi decendiente. Te avisare cuando nescesite tu ayuda, tal ves...te llamare muy pronto e iras a Denrwald conmigo adentro. Ahora....ve a despertar...-

El lugar a donde estaban empezaba a desvanecerse, todo parecia hundirse, Ron estaba flotando y Devius parecia desparecer.

- Que tengo que hacer!- gritó el pequeño pelirrojo.

- Muy pronto lo sabras, muy pronto-

Ron despertó sobresaltado, se sentia raro, todo habia sido tan real...habia sido un sueño? solo una hoja que decia - "Entre las primeras montañas de Los Alpes, hacia el norte al atardecer cuando el primer pico se obscuresca, la Fortuna Weasley aparecera"- lo convencio de que no lo era.

Ron se levantó de su cama y escribio una carta a su madre

_Mama: Ahora no tengo tiempo para explicartelo, es nescesario que uno de ustedes, sea Fred, George, Percy o Charlie vallan a Los Alpes. Cuando sea el atardecer y vean que el pico mas alto de la montaña se obscuresca vean bien ese cerro. Hay una gran sorpresa: La fortuna escondida Weasley. No puedo explicarte ahora, pero esa fortuna nos pertenece por generaciones desde que el primer Weasley pasó por ahi._

_Es raro, lo se, pero debes confiar en mi. La fortuna Weasley espera._

_Ron._

Ron Weasley depositó su carta en su lechuza (¿Pigwidgeon?).

- Rapido Pig, esta es una carta urgente, entregasela a Mamá lo antes posible!-

La lechuza al parecer entedio el mandado, por primera ves se veia su lechuza con gran velocidad, habia captado la urgencia.

Ron miro la noche y la luna, sentia que las cosas iban a cambiar drasticamente de ahi en adelante.

**CONTINUARA.**

Que? Prometi que iba a escribir sobre el Secreto Weasley y me exedí!!!!

De todas formas explique sobre el linaje Weasley y su historia...weno...ustedes me diran

DEJEN REVEWS!!!!!


	14. Perdido

NOOOOOO!!!! que maaaaaal!!! accidentalmente borre el capitulo y ahora tengo que escribirlo de nuevo....Y NO SE COMO HACERLO BIEN!!!

estaba tan bueno TT sniiiif....

esta bien...tengo que hacerlo UU no me queda otra...(Aprender a no borrar de inmediato los archivos de Claris Works).

Claro que rehacer un capitulo no es tan entretenido como escribirlo, especialmente cuando lo estabas por terminar y ahora no te acuerdas muy bien como era TT.

bueno...que se le va a hacer uu a escribir!

**Captiulo 13: Sin sentido de orientación.**

Harry despertó con las primeras luces de el sol que caian a su ventana, al principio queria seguir durmiendo pero un ave se posó en su ventana y empesó a meter mucho ruido. A regañadientes Harry se levantó, ya no tenia mucho sueño y si no se tenia sueño no habia caso quedarse en la cama.

Fue directo al baño para poder ducharse, lo que habia ahi le sorprendió. El agua se regulaba sola y tan solo pensar en agua caliente ya salia entonces la regulación y calentaba el agua. El chico pensó en llenar la tina y bañarse, hacia mucho tiempo que no se pegaba un buen baño, tras el Torneo de los Magos (Libro cuarto) que no lo hacia.

Las sales que habian ahi para el baño eran desconocidas para él, no sabia con que le iba a salir cada una, por experiencia el sabia que no debia tocar ni usar cosas que el no conocia. Una sal le llamó la atención, era de color verde azulada y se llamaba _Arfiria. _Harry levantó el frasco y vio lo que decia atras.

_Las Arfirias son de las plantaciones de Vergan, al norte de Denrwald, en Vergan crecen muchas Arfirias que son utilizadas para sales para el baño o en su versión liquida para perfumarse, no son escasas pero su propiedad medicinal tambien las hace bien apetecidas para los granjeros, por eso, no es raro que en los hogares de campo exista holor a Arfiria en cada lugar._

Bueno, las Arfirias no parecian mortales ni peligrosas, un poquito en el agua no le haria daño a nadie. Harry no vió en las instrucciones que para lograr un buen holor en la tina solo era nescesidad de hecharle una gota de el frasco, cosa que Harry no iso pues le habia hechado...harto de el frasco (por no decir cuanto).

El agua empesó a salir espumosa y cambió de color a morado, el joven humano se dio cuenta de su error rapidamente, pero la cortina de burbujas no le dejaba ver los frascos ni nada que estuviera al menos a 1 metro de él.

Despues de salir de el lio de la espuma y burbuja (al menos una lucha de 7 minutos para salir de el baño) volvio a su habitación y vio su nueva ropa tendida en una silla. Aquellos trajes le harian ver bien elegante...y perfumado (tanta Arfiria creo que te hace quedar bien olorozo durante horas). Sus ropas consistian en una camiza blanca, una chamarra de color azul marino con bordes amarillos, los pantalones eran de el mismo color marino y habia un par de botas negras, los botones de la chamarra eran de bronce y las hombreras eran de color celeste.

(**Nota de el autor: El traje es muy parecido a los trajes de los Seed's de Final Fantasy 8)**

Salió de su habitación y un reloj muy grande enfrente de él decia que marcaban recien las 9:30 de la mañana, definitivamente Harry habia madrugado.

Al poco andar se perdió por los pasillos, el palacio era nuevo para él y nescesitaba un mapa ¿pero donde?. Por accidente llegó a los jardines a donde el dia anterior Avirdie, su novia, le habia enseñado sobre Denrwald y sus alrrededores.

- No esperaba verte por aqui joven Potter- le dijo una vóz a sus espaldas.

Harry se dio vuelta y vio a un hombre mayor, tan solo su presencia iso que Harry se inclinara sin darse cuenta. El anciano tenia los cabellos rojos pero ya mas grizes, sus barba corta le hacia parecer tambien un gran sabio.

- Levantate Potter, que no es nescesario inclinarse, al parecer mi nieta te a mostrado los jardines ayer. ¿Cierto? -

- Su nieta? quiere decir que Avirdie...-

El anciano se rió, invitó a Harry a sentarse en una roca que habia cerca de una fuente.

- Pues si joven Potter, Avirdie es mi nieta, yo soy Luvatar. Supongo que ella ya me habra mencionado?-

Harry asintió, en ese momento se habia dado cuenta que se encontraba hablando con el Diós Supremo de Denrwald.

- Perdoneme mi señor, yo no conosco aun este lugar y me perdi, llegué aqui por casualidad, si lo interrumpi en algo entonces me retiro.-

Harry no podia creer como estaba hablando, cinseramente Luvatar se hacia respetar sin siquiera hablar, tan solo su prescencia era de profundo respeto.

- Ja ja ja ja, no te preocupes Potter, que no me interrumpes en nada, yo vengo aqui mucho ultimamente, esto de la guerra me tiene preocupado y vengo aqui a meditar. Me siento muy bien en este jardin. -

El sol de la mañana iluminaba el lugar por completo, las flores se estaban abriendo lentamente y los arboles -segun pensaba harry- movian sus ramas al ritmo de el cantar de los pajaros. El jardin no era muy grande, estaba metido dentro de el palacio, sin embargo, estar dentro de él parecia estar dentro de una jungla. No habia techo en aquel jardin, asi entonces se iluminaba cuando habia sol y se regaba cuando habia lluvia. Era un zoologico para las mas diversas especies.

- Por que estoy yo tambien aqui?- preguntó Harry derrepente.

Esa pregunta le tomo a Luvatar por sorpresa pero solo le sonrió.

- Por que tu tienes un gran poder para ser un mago, tras todas aquellas peleas con Voldemort que has tenido, si Harry, al menos yo te eh observado - dijó el supremo al ver el rostro de perplejidad de el joven humano.- y entiendo todo lo que has sufrido pues yo pase por lo mismo al perder a mi padre. Decidi entonces para esta ocasión hacer una alianza entre humanos y dioses, los de la orden no estan muy de acuerdo pero nada pueden hacer. Tu ayuda nos va a hacer muy util con tu magia.....aparte tambien estas aqui por que mi nieta te quiere.-

Harry se sonrojó, era cierto que Luvatar no permitia la relacón de Avirdie con él.

- No temas Potter, tu sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con tu relación con mi pequeña Avirdie, aun asi no les prohibo la relación pues no soy quién para hacerlo aunque yo tenga mucho poder. Mi poder no maneja los sentimientos de la gente, para eso existe el libre albedrio y yo no puedo contra eso. Avirdie te eligio a ti y yo no puedo hacer nada...pero no esperes que te de mi bendición si se casan...tienes que merecerlo.-

¿Luvatar estaba dando una oportunidad a la relación sentimental de Harry Potter y Avirdie Errabundal? Harry no daba credito a lo que escuchaba, trataba eso si de esconder su impresión.

- Bueno, te dejo, tengo asuntos que tratar...es temprano...pero bueno, son mis obligaciones. El desayuno es a las 10:30, tienes una hora para seguir recorriendo el palacio y despues llegar al Comedor de la Corte, espero que nos honrres con tu presencia. Hasta luego.-

Luvatar desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, o al menos Harry creia eso. Se demoró un buen rato antes de poder reaccionar y volver a emprender camino.

¿ Adonde iba ahora? No sabia como llegó al pequeño jardin y menos sabia que caminos habia tomado pues parecia que los pasillos cambiaban con la mirada.

- Bien...aqui voy.-

Harry emprendio camino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Avirdie termino de bañarse y se fue a su habitación a cambiarse de ropa, se puso su traje (parecido al de Harry pero con una falda en ves de pantalón) y fue a la habitación de Harry para despertarlo.

- seguro el muy peresoso estara durmiendo...debe de verse muy tierno...-

Avirdie sonrrojo en aquellas ultimas palabras, ya se estaba preocupando. Primera ves que un chico (y que no pertenecia a Denrwald ni a su dimensión) le interesaba tanto como para ponerse asi, su imagen de Sobrina dura y fria se le estaba acabando.

La joven salió de su habitación y se dirijió a la de Harry. Vió que la puerta estaba sin llave y al asomarse solo vió una habitación vacia, Harry ya se habria levantado y estaria en busca de el comedor.

- No debi dejarlo solo, tendria que haberle dicho que me esperara en la mañana para mostrarle mejor el palacio.- Avirdie estaba algo preocupada.

Salió a toda prisa y se dirigio a las escaleras

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry llevaba caminando por los pasillos un buen rato, no sabia que camino tomar.

Se sentó en un sillón, ya estaba agotado de tanto caminar y caminar y no llegar a ningun lugar ¿Los pasillos se movian de un lado a otro? eso el sentia, le recordaba a las escaleras de Hogwarts. Era temprano todavia, si faltaba un buen rato para tomar desayuno.

- Hey tu, levantante.- Harry se giró para ver quien le hablaba. Era Ethalov.

A Harry le dio un escalofrio al mirar a Ethalov, tan solo su presencia le daba algo de miedo y no entendia por que, tal ves debia de ser por su aspecto tan serio.

- Eh...buenos dias Ethalov.- el joven humano estaba nervioso

Ethalov se acercó a él haciendo que finalmente le bloqueara una salida.

- Mira pequeño humano, que estemos de el mismo bando no quiere decir que me caigas bien. Estas aqui solo por que mi señor asi lo desea, nunca un humano a pisado la tierra de los dioses y solo por que esta es una emergencia es aceptable. Pero recuerda, cuando todo esto termine tu te volveras de inmediato a tu mundo. ¿Te quedo claro?-

Harry estaba paralizado por el miedo de el tono de voz de Ethalov, nada agradable.

- S...si...Si señor.-

- Bien, te llevare al comedor, se ve que estas perdido. Los pasillos se mueven y uno que no esta acostumbrado se pierde. Sigueme...pero a distancia prudente ¿vale?.-

Harry solo le dijo si con la cabeza, decidio seguir a Ethalov un poco mas atras, definitivamente el semi dios odiaba a los humanos. Su apariencia dura le hacia parecer frio e insensible pero cuando se referia al Supremo Dios su tono de voz cambiaba completamente.

llegaron un poco mas tarde el comedor, definitivamente era muy grande, una mesa redonda con manteles blancos y ventanales coloridos hacian que el lugar fuese hermoso. El sol daba por los vitriales resaltando sus colores morados, naranjos, rojos, azules y otros. En una de las ventanas que estaban frente a Harry se veia el pueblo y un poco mas allá un inmenso bosque. Se dio cuenta que todas las ventanas daban a ese bosque.

- Buenos dias Harry.- una voz familiar lo sacó de su mirada a fuera de los ventanales.

- Albus!- Harry le estrechó la mano, finalmente un rostro conocido.

Albus se veia muy bien con el traje que llevaba puesto, junto a su bolsillo izquerdo habia enfundada una espada.

- Esta es mi vieja arma, la perdi en la primera guerra y me la devolvieron anoche asi que estoy practicando con ella; Por cierto Harry, ¿llegaste bien aqui?-

Harry le conto su encuentro con Ethalov, Albus Dumbeldore se puso a reir

- Ethalov siempre a sido malgenio y de poca paciencia, pero es el mas indicado para reemplazar a nuestro señor Luvatar para cuando halla que elegir a un Supremo Dios. Muchos de los grandes sabios de el palacio auguran que Ethalov puede llegar a ser en caso que nuestro señor muera.

En el fondo Ethalov no es mala persona, es desconfiado, pero ya veras cuando le caigas bien.-

Harry esperaba que fuese pronto, tener a un semi dios de enemigo no le hacia gracia.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Buenos dias pequeña Avirdie.-

- Eh? buenos dias Ferón. Vas al gran comedor?-

Ferón y Avirdie se habian encontrado en las escaleras mientras ella iba al comedor.

- Si voy ahi, que todos los de La Corte nos reuniermos ya que al parecer tu abuelo nos tiene algo que decir.-

- No has visto a Harry?- preguntó Avirdie casi sin prestarle atención a las palabras de Ferón.

El joven Semi Dios se habia molestado al escuchar ese nombre, ya algo temia que ellos dos tuvieran una relación. Le nego con la cabeza y siguio bajando las escaleras.

-_ Avirdie, Harry esta en el comedor, puedes ir sin problemas, te esperamos todos.-_

Esa era la voz de su abuelo que se estaba comunicando telepaticamente con ella. Avirdie, mas tranquila decidió tomar un atajo que ella bien conocia en ese pasillo, agarró el rostro de una estatua y la levantó. Un cuadro grande de uno de los antiguos Supremos se apartó un poco dejando ver un pasaje secreto.

- Jejeje, el mapa a servido bien y nunca me falla.-

(El mapa que ella se refiere se vera en otro episodio).

Avirdie tomo el atajo que iba directo al Comedor de La Corte. Al llegar vio si no habia nadie cerca y salió de el otro cuadro

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Harry habia visto llegar a Avirdie y se acercó a ella por atras.

- Me recuerdas a mi rompiendo las reglas llegando de esa manera a donde necesites ir, despues me muestras tu mapa ¿vale?-

Avirdie se giró sorprendida para atras para ver quien le hablaba y al ver a Harry lo abrazó y ambos se dieron un beso de buenos dias.

- Lo siento Harry, debi haberte dicho anoche que para esta mañana debia ir a buscarte yo para que no te perdieras. Perdoname ¿si?.-

- De que tengo que perdonarte? no cometiste ninguna falla, ademas yo me levante bien temprano y decidi dar una vuelta.-

Harry tomó la mano de Avirdie y le señaló que se sentaran juntos en la mesa.

- Pero mi abuelo no nos deja, recuerda.-

El joven humano procedió a contarle su encuentro con Luvatar y lo que le dijo con respecto a la relación de ambos. Avirdie estaba contenta, no pensaba que su abuelo finalmente la dejara tener aquella relación con Harry.

- Aun asi no debemos confiarnos mi querido Harry, no es que no confie en mi abuelo, pero lo mas seguro que es que algo tiene planeado para saber que hacemos.-

- Eso, mi querida Avirdie...se llama no confiar-

Ambos se rieron hasta que otra vós los interrumpio a ellos y a todos los que estaban en la sala. Ethalov anunciaba la entrada de Luvatar.

**Continuara. **Que les pareció? algo largo y esta bien . No es el mismo que yo habia escrito pero creo que esta mejor, pronto se viene el entrenamiento de Harry para poder manejar sus armas y los hechizos. DEJEN REVEWS PLZ!!


	15. Alianza Mortal

Ah bueno...me tome un descanso y ahora vuelvo a escribir, se que no debia haber parado pero ya tanta información en mi cabeza que decidi parar me tome unas pequeñas vacaciones de este fic y en ese lapso me dedique a escribir otros fics (**Ranma 1/2: Les Miserables**).

Pero siguiendo con la costumbre de el escritor no puedo dejar abandonada mi obra asi que ahora seguire con este que tengo abandonado (espero que mas gente lo lea y me deje revews por que eran solo dos personas quienes me leian, Shaggy Black y Sacralo).

Y ahora si mis vacaciones terminaron y tratare de continuarlo, no lo voy a dejar botado.

**Harry Potter y la Guerra de los Dioses **

**Capitulo 14: Pacto de Demonios.**

Aquella mañana Ron despertó, pero no despertó como siempre, no sabia si lo de la noche anterior habia sido un sueño o no, algo en su interior le decia que las cosas cambiarian para el y su familia...algo sucederia, algo grande.

Bajó los escalones en dirección al gran comedor, ahi se encontraba su gran amiga Hermione Granger quien como siempre se encontraba leyendo "El Profeta", el periodico de los magos.

- Ron! que bueno que te encuentro, mira lo que dice esta portada!.- la cara de su amiga reflejaba indignación.

_EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ Y ALBUS DUMBELDORE ESCAPAN DE EL INOMBRABLE??_

_Hace unas noches atrás, la escuela de Hogwarts, de Magia y Hechizeria recibió un gran impacto al presenciar publicamente el escape de El Niño que vivió -Harry Potter- junto con su complice, el Director Albus Dumbeldore. Hasta ahora su paradero es desconocido, estas acciones de el Niño que vivió es otra de sus tantas acrobacias en las que su fama a sido conocida dentro de la escuela -Por ejemplo el incidente con Dolores Umbridge en Quinto año- El ministro Albert Fudge, hermano de el difunto ministro Cornelius Fudge (mas información en la pagina central)._

Eso decia la portada, Ron miraba incredulo la noticia, el bien junto con Hermione lo que estaba aconteciendo realmente.

- Bueno Hermi, tu sabes como son los de El Profeta, exageran todo.-

- Si se, pero no es justo que esten diciendo ese tipo de mentiras!.-

En ese momento una lechuza llegó a donde se encontraba el joven pelirrojo, el ya sabia de que se trataba. Se disculpo con Hermione y se levantó de la mesa para leerla en un lugar mas "seguro".

La carta decia mas o menos así:

_Ronnie cariño, ¿como sabias de la leyenda de la Fortuna Weasley? yo me entere hace algunos años y por ahi me entere de el lugar donde se encontraba pero pensaba que eran solo superticiones, aun asi creo que si un miembro mas sueña lo mismo entonces habra que investigar. Le dire a tu padre sobre las indicaciones que nos diste y despues te enviaremos una carta con los resultados._

_Te quiere, tu madre._

Ron respiró aliviado, no fue dificil de convencer a su madre que hicieran la busqueda de la fortuna, al parecer la leyenda ya habia sido contada antes.

- Me pregunto...¿que estara haciendo Harry?.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La reunión de La Corte no habia sido muy novedosa, Luvatar habia planteado las cosas desde el principio, explicando el mensaje de el enviado de Dirrev y la afirmación de una guerra que se avecinaba.

- Y finalmente, antes de comenzar con el desayuno, debo reiterar que es por esta ves que El Pacto a sido roto, teneis que tratar al joven humano Harry Potter como uno de los suyos, todos sabeis que este joven tiene mas poder de lo que os podeis imaginar, especialmente va para tí mi querido Ethalov, no seas tan desconfiado con el joven humano que el esta de nuestro lado.-

Lo que siguió despues no es de mucho interes, Albus Dumbeldore contó lo que habia pasado en la tierra desde que el se habia ido mientras que los Semi Dioses, Harry y Avirdie escuchaban con atención mientras tomaban un "ligero" desayuno (si ligero se le puede llamar al desayuno que se sirve en Hogwarts). Como nota aparte Harry se preguntaba si ahi en Denrwald habrian Elfos Domesticos que hicieran el aseo.

Al terminar el desayuno, todos se levantaron y fueron a sus acostumbradas tareas, como Harry era nuevo no tenia idea que podia hacer.

- Ven conmigo Harry.- Avirdie le sacaba de el apuro.

- Adonde vamos?.-

- A que mas? te prometí que entrenariamos, vamos a la Sala de Entrenamiento.-

Los dos chicos no sabian que habia una figura escondida en el palacio que los habia estado espiando y los seguia vigilando hacia su destino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En inglaterra se estaba realizando el ultimo y mas importante de las reuniones de Mortifagos, presedida por Lord Voldemort, el mortifago mas poderoso que el mundo magico hubiese conocido. A su lado estaba su fiel sirviente Lucius Malfoy quien lo seguia tras la muerte de el alguna ves Merodeador "Colagusano" a manos de Remus Lupin en un duelo a muerte el año anterior.

- Como sabeis.- partió diciendo el Lord Oscuro .- Este sera el ultimo año.-

Nadie entendia

- Pocos saben, pero esta sera mi ultima batalla, no se si saldre vivo o si morire, pero aqui sera mi duelo final con el joven Harry Potter.-

Murmullos en la sala, pronto una figura encapuchada se habia levantado encima de una mesa para hablar.

- Perdone mi interrupción mi señor, pero acabo de recibir grandes noticias para usted.-

- Habla, joven Joseph.- la voz de el Lord Oscuro era aspera y fria, causando temor a quienes lo escuchaban.

- Me a llegado la noticia que Harry Potter y Albus Dumbeldore desaparecieron anoche mientras se celebraba la acostumbrada cena nocturna en el Colegio de Hogwarts.-

Muchos murmullos se escucharon en el salón, incluso a Lord Voldemort le parecia una sorpresa que sus dos grandes enemigos hubiesen desaparecido de la fas de la tierra sin que el lo supiese, por otro lado eso era bueno para él, podria dominar el Mundo Magico sin que nadie se le oponiese.

- No son malas noticias Joseph, sin embargo no soy tan malvado como ustedes piensan y yo en estos momentos solo deseo destruir a Harry Potter, no esta en mis planes la dominación de el mundo entero.-

Pero en ese momento las luces se apagaron, las velas se consumieron, las ventanas cerraron y una fuerte ventisca entró a donde se hacia la reunión.

Los Mortifagos sacaron sus varitas en caso que fuese un ataque directo de La Orden de el Fenix, incluso Voldemort se habia levantado y sacado la suya. Pero nadie entró. El Lord Oscuro y su gente guardaron sus varitas, al parecer solo habia sido algo de el ambiente, pero...

- No es bueno guardar las armas antes de tiempo, Tom Riddle mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort.-

Todos los presentes se estremecieron al escuchar a la misteriosa voz mencionando al Inombrable.

- Donde estas!.- Voldemort buscaba con su vista, sin embargo no veia a nadie.

- Estoy invisible, no quiero materializarme en estos momentos antes de que me escuches.-

La voz desconocida hacia que los Mortifagos temblaran y muchos escapasen de la reunión, solo unos pocos, los mas fieles a Voldemort se habian quedado.

- En tu voz escucho decisión Señor Extraño, no me es conocida y segun parece tienes mucha confianza...ese es tu error.-

La varita de Voldemort apuntó hacia un rincon oscuro de el salón haciendo que se escuchara un contrahechizo de inmediato y apareciendo un escudo.

- Por esa razon mi amo quiere verte, Voldemort, desea hacerte una proposición.-

De la sombra apareció un ser, con aspecto humano, pero sus ojos no lo eran, de color amarillo parecian ser de gato. Voldemort se mostró firme y no cedió cuando los demas lo hicieron.

- Quien es tu amo? es alguien que desea morir ante el gran Lord Voldemort? futuro señor de el Mundo Magico y La Tierra?. Creo que tu amo esta desactualizado en lo que esta sucediendo, y si cree que el es mas fuerte que yo entonces...-

- Si, lo es, tiene el poder de un Dios, !no, de un Ancestro! si quisiera te podria destruir antes que pudieses parpadear o siquiera respirar, es el mas poderoso de nuestro mundo, aquel que a empesado una guerra contra La Ciudad de los Dioses Magos, Denrwald.-

- Bah!, creo que estas exagerando, tal mundo, Denrwald no existe, nunca la eh escuchado, ademas, nada se me escapa sin que yo lo sepa, nada.-

- Ni siquiera la extraña desaparición de vuestros dos enemigos?.-

El rostro de Voldemort trataba de parecer impasible pero bien al fondo de él se encontraba aterrado, por alguna razón, estaba aterrado y no sabia por qué.

En ese momento, uno de los servidores de Voldemort se acercó al extraño visitante.

- Creo que ya se a que se refiere usted, señor, la mitica Denrwald, de donde vienen todos los magos de nuestro pasado ¿cierto?.-

El extraño asintió con su cabeza, se enorgullecia de que hubiese gente que aun recordaran las leyendas, en especial si alguien se acordase de las mas importantes.

- Dime Gabriel ¿como sabes de aquel lugar?.- Voldemort se notaba visiblemente molesto.

- Señor...perdoneme...tan solo eh leido libros sobre aquel lugar, hay dos textos en el mundo...yo pude leer uno hace varios años atras y lo tengo conmigo...es muy largo y no lo eh terminado...El otro se encuentra en Hogwarts.-

Voldemort decidió sentarse, ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto.

- Gabriel, ve a tu casa y traeme inmediatamente el libro, quiero saber de esto.-

- No es nescesario señor.- el extraño habia vuelto a hablar. - con solo un toque en su cabeza podra aprender todo...especialmente sabra que Harry Potter y Albus Dumbeldore estan en Denrwald y que Albus es un Semi Dios caido a la tierra hace muchos años.-

Todos en la sala quedaron callados, que Dumbeldore fuera un Semi Dios era ya algo descabellado, pero para Voldemort le parecia perfecto, un oponente digno de destruir.

El extraño visitante se acercó a Voldemort y tocó su cabeza, este empesó a sacudirse, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, poderes, lugares, recuerdos que no eran suyos.

- Y si te dijese que tu eres un decendiente de Lord Dirrev, mi señor?.-

Finalmente Voldemort se habia terminado de sacudir, sentia que algo sucedia en su cuerpo.

- ¿que me hiciste?.-

- Solo te di una fracción de el poder de mi amo, Lord Dirrev y tú estais conectados desde ya...yo ya cumpli con mi deber.-

Ante los ojos atonitos de los presentes, el extraño desapareció y en ese momento otra vóz hablo.

**_Te saludo Voldemort, señor de las pesadillas y de la muerte de la tierra. Hablas con Dirrev Arthorial, monarca de el Planeta de Arthorial, ahora tu y yo compartimos el mismo destino, te elegí a ti por que mientras investigaba sobre un posible aliado te encontre, quien a su ves resultas ser un pariente lejano mio, pero ambos compartimos poder y deseos de conquista. Tu, Voldemort, fuiste elejido para acompañarme en La Guerra de los Dioses, donde participan Harry Potter y Albus Dumbeldore. Mi proposición es esta, unete a mi, ganamos la guerra y podras con mi poder conquistar el planeta tierra. Si no aceptas te quitare el poder que se te a concedido y seguiras intentando tu conquista, unete a mi Lord Voldemort y cuando yo muera tu seras mi heredero de un gran imperio. Solo dime si aceptas, todas tus dudas seran resueltas aqui, conmigo en persona._**

****

- Lucius, tu seras quien me remplaze por un tiempo, ten en cuenta mis planes, yo te estare observando y si haces algo mal te destruire.-

- Si mi señor.-

Voldemort se acerco hacia donde el escuchaba la voz.

- ACEPTO CON GUSTO VUESTRA OFERTA SEÑOR DIRREV.-

En ese momento y Voldemort desapareció, la sala volvia a quedar vacia. Una alianza mortal se estaba creando en El Alto Plano, los dos mas grandes enemigos de la paz se habian aliado, ahora ya nada podria detener los planes maleficos de Dirrev Arthorial.

**Continuara.**

Alguien me preguntó que pasaria con Voldemort, bien, aqui esta, se a unido al enemigo y si va a quedar la escoba!. Tenia que incluirlo tarde o temprano, lo inclui en el capitulo 14

DEJEN REVEWS


	16. Dia de entrenamiento, primera parte

Gracias por los revews, pense que ya tendrian olvidado este fic, ahora estoy intentando escribir los capitulos mas rapido, aun asi no es facil, tengo las ideas pero no se muy bien como ordenarlas.

**Capitulo 15: Dia de entrenamiento**

Harry y Avirdie encaminarón por los pasillos de el castillo, ahora para el joven mago ya le era un poco mas facil andar por aquellos pasillos moviles. Se preguntaba tambien que clase de entrenamiento recibiria ¿seria magia de ataque? ¿magia de defensa? ¿uso de armas magicas? en el fondo estaba preguntandose que clase de entrenamiento para la guerra recibiria.

- Avirdie...¿que clase de entrenamiento voy a recibir?.-

Pero ella solo se limitó a sonreirle haciendo que este se ruborisara.

- Ya veras cariño jijiji.-

A poco andar la pareja de jovenes llegaron a un salón practicamente vacio, solo habia un muñeco de tamaño real (o sea, tamaño humano?) y un baul. Avirdie se acercó al baul y al conjurar unas palabras (que Harry no logró prestar atención) salió de ahi una espada larga, de hoja brillante y mango plateado, tenia unas inscripciones en la hoja.

- ¿y esto?.- Harry miró la espada algo extrañado

- Es tu espada, si logras dominarla podra ser tuya.-

- ¿dominarla?.- Harry ya estaba confundido

Avirdie se acercó a él y le entregó la espada, ella notó la confusión de su novio.

- Es como tu mascota, ahora que se acaban de conocer les tomara tiempo llevarse bien pero cuando lo hagan podran ser compañeros inseparables y un arma valiosa de batalla.-

- ¿como un perro? por favor Avirdie, explicame un poco sobre domesticar las armas.-

La joven semi diosa volvió al baul y sacó un pequeño libro que se lo pasó a Harry.

- Creo que deberias estudiar un poco antes de recibir el entrenamiento adecuado, se me habia olvidado unos segundos que no eres de esta dimensión y entonces no estas familiarizado con las armas de aquí. -

Harry se sentó en el suelo para comenzar a leer, le llamaba la atención eso de "Domesticar a tu espada", Avirdie sacó otra arma de aquel baul misterioso y empesó a practicar con esta.

- Esta es mi espada, se llama Afrir, que en el idioma de este lugar significa Gata Blanca, si te das cuenta el mango es blanco con dos zafiros verdes incrustados como si fuesen ojos de gato, el filo de la espada es de color blanco con un toque rojizo que bien podria ser un pelaje anaranjado. Me tomó 3 años poder domesticar a mi espada pero ahora somos muy amigas.-

Avirdie empesó a mover su espada con agilidad, golpeaba al muñeco inerte con una gran velocidad, se notaba que ella tenia experiencia manejando espadas, pero ella no sabia que Harry tambien la tenia. Su ultimo combate con Lord Voldemort el año pasado habia sido con espadas, y aunque fue un combate corto le sirvio al chico poder usar bien un arma que no sea una varita ya que la primera ves que habia logrado usarla fue cuando se enfrento a la gran serpiente cuando estaban con el lio de la Camara de los Secretos.

Aun asi, Harry sentia que perderia el combate si peleaba con Avirdie ahi mismo, le podria ganar en magia, pero no le podria ganar en un duelo de espadas.

- Te voy a dejar aqui, Harry, tengo que ir a hablar con mi abuelo para decirle que ahora estas entrenando, pero recuerda, primero lee el libro y luego trata de manejar a tu espada, ponle el nombre que quieras, yo vendre a ver como vas y si logras domesticar un poco a tu espada te retare a un duelo de practica. Nos vemos amor.-

Avirdie le dio un suave beso a su novio, lo suficiente para que al chico le entraran las ganas de terminar rapido el libro y poder entrenar con su espada, Avirdie se fue de el salón y Harry empesó a leer el libro, no llegó a terminar una pagina cuando se dio cuenta que esto no era lo que el queria, dejó el libro de lado y tomó a su espada, se sentia un gran peso, Harry veia que la espada no queria ser tomada por una mano extraña y empesó a moverse de un lado a otro para que su "nuevo dueño" lo soltara.

- Oh no, no te voy a soltar, nescesito mucho de tu ayuda y quiero ver que sabes hacer.-

Tomó 5 minutos en que la espada se cansara y dejara de moverse, aun asi hacia peso muerto para que Harry sintiera peso y lo soltara, el chico no soltó a la espada, despues de el combate con Voldemort no podia dejar un arma botada como la ultima ves.

**Flashback**

Lord Voldemort le habia enviado una lechuza negra a su archienemigo en la hora de comida, Harry supo de inmediato quien se la enviaba pero no la abrio de inmediato, ante la mirada de Ron y Hermione fue directo a la mesa de profesores para hablar con el Director.

- Director...-

Dumbeldore se dio vuelta para ver quien lo llamaba, al ver la cara de Harry supo de inmediato que algo no andaba bien, fueron de inmediato a la oficina de el director.

"Pastillas de Limón" era la contraseña y pudieron entrar, al llegar al final de las escalreas, Dumbeldore le pidio la carta y al tenerla en sus manos la carta explotó y una voz habló:

_"Saludos Potter, tengo el agrado de desafiarte a un duelo de espadas, tal ves sea nuestro ultimo enfrentamiento como tal ves no, lo que si es que en este combate decidiremos quien es el mago mas poderoso, tu podras completar tu venganza o yo podre dominar al mundo de los magos que tanto quieres, lo decidiremos en este combate que tal ves sea el ultimo, solos tu y yo Potter, nadie más. Te espero en el lugar de nuestro primer encuentro, aquel donde yo volvi a tener cuerpo, aquel donde te escapaste con tu amigo muerto. Te espero hoy a medianoche"_

La carta se esfumó de inmediato, Harry estaba palido, no estaba preparado para enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort pero unas palabras alientadoras hicieron que el chico recuperara su confianza, debia enfrentar a Voldemort y debia partir de inmediato.

- Por favor Albus, entregame la espada de Gryffindor.-

- No, por mas que quiera no puedo hacerlo, no estas preparado para manejar esa espada, debes aprender a usar otras para finalmente usar a la perfección esta ultima.-

**Fin Flashback**

Harry seguia ensimismado en sus recuerdos y aun tenia agarrada a la espada que Avirdie le habia entregado. No se dió cuenta que alguien mas habia llegado ahi.

El chico se levantó y volvio a intentarlo, pero esta vés su espada no ofreció resistencia, se movió de inmediato, aun asi, para Harry no era facil mover con agilidad su arma, tenia que seguir practicando, la batalla que habia tenido con Voldemort el año pasado solo habia sido un golpe de suerte.

- Valla Harry se ve que sin leer el libro que Avirdie te entregó pudiste manejar un poco tu espada, pero no creas que por eso la domesticaste.-

Una voz femenina habia sacado a Harry de su concentración una voz de alguien que el ya conocia.

- Hola Dellia.- la voz de el joven mago era algo fria, el estaba concentrado en su espada.

- Y asi saludas a una chica? me sorprendes Harry, pense que los humanos eran mas amables al saludar.-

Harry seguia manejando su espada no queria perder la concentración, no sabia por que su espada ahora era algo mas lijera, tenia en su mente el ultimo combate con Voldemort.

Dellia no soportó mas tiempo que Harry no le prestara atención y fue directo a él, cuando el chico se detuvo un momento ella lo abrazó por la espalda haciendo que Harry perdiera toda su concentración al sentir el cuerpo de la chica tras de él.

Al perder la concentración, Harry volvio a sentir que la espada le pesaba nuevamente y no podria moverla hasta que pudiese separarse de Dellia.

- Para ser tu primera oportunidad de manejar esa espada no te a ido nada mal ¿le pusiste nombre ya?.-

La voz de Dellia era de sensualidad innata, queria conquistar a Harry? queria seducirlo? o solo estaba jugando, muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, el joven Potter queria que ella se fuese de ahi, pero las manos de Dellia, quien lo abrazaba por la espalda y rodeaba sus manos en la cintura de él, lo tenian prisionero, no sabia como salir de ahi.

- ¿Por que te quedas mudo cariño, los trogos te comieron la lengua? ven conmigo pequeño, deja el entrenamiento por hoy y vamos a pasarlo bien, olvidate de Avirdie y ven conmigo ¿te parece?.-

Harry estaba mas palido, aun asi, su mente volvió a recordar su batalla con Voldemort, Dellia estaba haciendo lo mismo que él, tratando de corromperlo.

**Flashback**

Voldemort y Potter, finalmente se encontraron en el lugar señalado a la hora exacta, medianoche.

- ¿Que armas usaremos?.-

Harry estaba con semblante serio, en el fondo tenia miedo pero no lo lo iba a demostrar.

- Ten, aqui hay dos espadas, una para ti y una para mi.-

Voldemort le lanzó la espada y Harry logró agarrarla antes que callera al suelo, no perdia de vista a su enemigo, sentia que el podia jugar sucio en cualquier momento.

- Esta noche tendremos un combate limpio, solo tu y yo Harry, sin magia, un combate al estilo _muggle _.-

Harry asintió con la cabeza, nunca habia manejado una espada en una batalla, sus manos se posaron en el mango, su cabeza e imaginación harian todo lo demas.

- Pero antes, pequeño Harry, antes quiero saber ¿Por que peleas?.-

- Para detenerte, para detener tu sed de poder y maldad.-

Voldemort se rió

- ¿Maldad? ¿que es la maldad? es lo que los que dicen ser de la justicia hacen pensar que alguien que quiere hacer las cosas a su modo es malvado. Tu eres el perrito faldero de Dumbeldore, si te dice "Tirate de cabeza" lo vas a hacer, si te dice "Ve a pelear con Voldemort" lo vas a hacer ¿Pero que quieres tu?.-

Harry no lo pensó dos veces - Vengar la muerte de mis padres.-

- Y eso te hace malvado ¿no? se castiga la venganza, se castiga lo que se dice "Maldad", ahora dime ¿Que es maldad? en tus palabras dilo. Para mi la maldad es solo una situación subjetiva, lo que dicen en los periodicos, lo que dice la sociedad. Yo estoy haciendo lo que creo correcto ¿para mi es correcto dominar al Mundo Magico? Si, nescesita ser manejado de mejor manera que el gobierno.-

¿Voldemort estaba jugando con él? ¿por que lo hacia?.

- Dime querido Harry, ¿Por que todo tiene que ser bueno o malo, blanco o negro? Por que no se puede todo de un solo color? Todo tiene que ser en peleas, nadie lo da facil. Aqui nos enfrentamos hace dos añosy eras un niño mimado de Dumbeldore, ahora te independisaste un poco mas ¿Por que? Por que él, el famoso Albus Dumbeldore, el mago mas grande de todos los tiempos no llegó a tiempo para salvar a una sola persona...Sirius Black.-

Bingo, Voldemort si lo estaba provocando, ahora mas cuando mencionó a Sirius.

- Harry, Sirius esta muerto por que te fue a salvar ¿Es un acto heroico? ¿Es un acto de bondad o maldad? nadie sabe, pero nos estereotipan a nosotros, los Mortifagos, nos dicen malvados ¿Y si ellos son los malvados? ¿Y si la gente es la malvada por que no nos deja decir nuestras ideas? Y que es lo que hacen? Envian a la unica persona que pudo derrotarme en el pasado...a ti, un niño huerfano que la gente a dejado de lado y solo lo ven como "El salvador" o "El niño que vivió"...vamos Harry ¿Que quieres tu?.-

Harry seguia sin responder, solo unas visibles lagrimas amenazaban con caer de el rostro de el chico.

- Oooh, parece que te di en un punto debil ¿Es cierto? los magos solo se aprovechan de ti, te ven como un muñeco que sirve solo para pelear ¿Y si me derrotas finalmente? Te van a idolatrar, nadie sabra lo que sufriste, solo te veran como un ser inmortal, alguien que va seguir salvando a la humanidad a costa de su vida ¿Por que no te preguntan? por que son ignorantes ¿Son malvados por que no saben como te sientes? Jajajajaja, y despues me dicen a mi que soy alguien malvado, pero yo si se como te sientes querido Harry, los demas son los malvados por que cuando acabe esta guerra y tu me derrotes (si lo haces, claro) te veran como un heroe, no como un mago que sufrió desde pequeño.-

Las palabras de Voldemort eran como dagas clavandose en él corazón de Harry, todo era cierto, nadie sabia como era ser Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, nadie sabia como era sufrir durante 16 años con la angustia de morir enfrentandose al mago oscuro, nadie sabia de su vida, toda la gente que lo queria lo estaba utilizando para el duelo final. Las Lagrimas de sus ojos salieron finalmente.

- Pero todo eso acabara hoy si quieres, puedo quitarte tu vida de un momento a otro para que puedas reunirte con tus padres y tu tio, para que seas libre de la presión. ¿Que es la bondad o que es la maldad? algo subjetivo, y tú, eres un titere, una marioneta, un niño al que abusan por que alguna ves derrotó al mago tenebroso.-

Harry sentia que sus piernas temblaban, sentia que Voldemort estaba ganando, ambos estaban conectados, Voldemort sabia lo que Harry sentia y lo utilizaba en su contra, sabia como dañarlo, sabia como podria matarlo. Pero ahi apareció, una simple imagen donde estaban sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos, no los que esperaban de él solo derrotar a Voldemort. Detras de ellos estaban sus amigos que lo acompañaron desde el principio, que estaban con él no por que era el "niño que vivió", estaban con él por que lo querian y por que sabian como se sentia.

- Y ahora Harry, dime....-

Pero Voldemort no alcanzo a terminar de hablar, sorprendido vio a un Harry diferente, sus ojos se volvian rojos y su espada estaba brillando ¿El poder de Gryffindor corria por sus venas?, Harry gritó, gritó como nunca lo habia hecho y se tiró contra Voldemort. El mago oscuro se lanzó al ataque pero alguien fue mas rapido y enterró su espada en el estomago de el otro.

La ira de Potter se habia desatado y habia vencido.

- Pequeño Harry, me sorprende que tu furia te halla dominado, esperaba algo mas de ti, pero con esto es suficiente, nos enfrentaremos en otra ocasión, por hoy me has derrotado....vuelve al mundo que te utiliza.-

Voldemort desapareció ahi mismo, el campo de batalla volvia a quedar vacio y Harry estaba ahi, con la espada ensangrentada de su enemigo.

**Fin Flashback**

- Vamos Harry, ven conmigo.-

- Dellia...-

- Si?.-

Harry se soltó finalmente, Dellia lo miraba soprendida

- Por favor, marchate, nescesito practicar con mi espada, quiero estar solo en estos momentos.-

Era tal la voz de Harry que Dellia se marchó, veia que Harry habia recuperado la concentración.

- Por esta ves Harry te dejare en paz...-

Harry no escuchó eso ultimo, los recuerdos de el combate con Voldemort ocupaban toda su cabeza, pero ahora tenia fuerzas para seguir entrenando, no queria caer nuevamente, Dellia habia estado haciendo lo mismo pero en menor grado, Voldemort era un rival peligroso...pero los Dioses de el Alto Plano eran algo peor y no queria ser una victima de guerra.

**media hora despues**

Avirdie regresaba al salón donde se encontraba Harry, queria ver si habia avanzado algo en el libro. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Harry manejando la espada como si fuese una pluma, ella veia en los ojos de su novio una expresión de tristeza, una expresión de un dolor antiguo.

- Harry?.-

Pero Harry no se detenia, seguia practicando contra el muñeco. Finalmente lo destrozó, un ultimo golpe iso que el muñeco se partiera en mil pedazos.

- Harry? que sucedio?.-

Pero Potter no respondia, su mente estaba en otro lado, su furia estaba en un evento de el pasado.

**Continuara.**

Los dejo con las ganas ¿Que es lo que pasa con Harry? al parecer sus recuerdos lo estan atormentando. Pero el entrenamiento aun sigue!!! Proximo Capitulo: DIA DE ENTRENAMIENTO, SEGUNDA PARTE.

DEJEN REVEWS


	17. DE Segunda Parte: Las Mentiras con las q...

Para los que se preguntan que es lo que pasa con Harry aqui se vera en este episodio, si, fue algo profundo el anteriór, pero creo que con eso se puede ver lo que sucedera en los capitulos siguientes (o al menos en este).

Gracias por los Revews!

**Harry Potter y la guerra de los Dioses**

**Capitulo 16**

**Dia de Entrenamiento (segunda parte): Las mentiras con las que viví**

Avirdie regresaba al salón donde se encontraba Harry, queria ver si habia avanzado algo en el libro. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Harry manejando la espada como si fuese una pluma, ella veia en los ojos de su novio una expresión de tristeza, una expresión de un dolor antiguo.

- Harry?.-

Pero Harry no se detenia, seguia practicando contra el muñeco. Finalmente lo destrozó, un ultimo golpe iso que el muñeco se partiera en mil pedazos.

- Harry? que sucedio?.-

Pero Potter no respondia, su mente estaba en otro lado, su furia estaba en un evento de el pasado. Avirdie se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda, Harry rapidamente reconoció a su novia, su furia se tranquilizaba y volvia a ser el mismo.

- Hola Avirdie, por fin pude dominar esta espada, creo que te gane, jejeje.-

La sonrisa de el joven Potter no se sentia real, al menos para Avirdie.

- La espada tiene otra cualidad en especial, siente lo que su dueño esta sintiendo, si en tu mente o corazon hay furia se hace mas facil levantarla, la cosa es que tiene la capacidad de sentir las emociones y asi ser utilizada mas rapidamente, eso lo aprendi de mi abuelo, eso no sale en el libro, pero aun asi te dire que no has dominado tu espada aun, tienes que practicar más.-

- Ya veo.- fue lo unico que respondió Harry.

- Harry, que sucede?.-

El joven no respondió, se levantó y se fue, lo unico que queria era estar solo, nescesitaba estar consigo, hablar con la persona que empesó todo, con la persona que pudo haber evitado el asesinato de sus padres, hablar con la persona que pudo detener a Voldemort y lo evitó, aquella que pudo evitar la muerte de su padrino, Albus Dumbeldore, Harry tenia que hablar con él.

- Avirdie.- Harry no se volteó solo hablaba hacia donde estaba la joven Semi Diosa.

- Que sucede?.-

- Donde se alojan los guardias de tu abuelo? me refiero a Los 13, nescesito hablar con Albus.-

Avirdie presentia que algo andaba mal, sentia que algo podia suceder.

- En el mismo piso donde estan nuestras habitaciónes, tengo entendido que Albus esta en el ala derecha de nuestro pasillo.-

- Hay algun hechizo para volar o teletransportarse? tengo que llegar rapido.-

A la chica le temblaban las piernas, la voz de su novio era fria y muy vacia, tenia miedo en su corazón, temia ¿pero de qué?.

- Si, hay algo, pero toma tiempo aprender, levantas tu mano derecha, la empuñas y la bajas lo mas rapido que puedas y gritas: _Transpotio_ con el nombre de la persona, este hechizo te teletransporta hacia el territorio donde la persona se encuentre, pero tiene que estar al menos en el mismo lugar donde te encuentres. Este hechizo toma tiempo aprenderlo a la perfección y...-

Pero Harry lo habia hecho, levantó su mano, la empuñó y grito _Transpotio Albus Dumbeldore. _Luego de eso, desapareció, realmente este chico aprende rapido pensó Avirdie. Ahi ella se dio cuenta que algo andaba mal, Harry se habia llevado su espada.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Albus se encontraba mirando la ventana hacia fuera de Denrwald, veia pasar a los Grugens volando por el castillo, libres de cualquier trampa o caza. En ese momento sintió una energia que estaba tras de él, una energia conocida pero que en ese momento le era desconocida por el aura que llevaba.

- Harry, como lo hiciste? se ve que aprendes rapido por aqui.-

Pero el Semi Dios calló al ver el rostro de su pupilo, tenia los ojos y el aura cambiada, su rostro era de tranquilidad y al mismo tiempo furia, parecia un zombie. No era el mismo Harry que el conocia, frente a él se encontraba otra persona que no era Harry Potter

- Queria verlo, señor.-

Harry se acercaba a paso lento, Albus se sentia confundido, algo debio haberle pasado en la Camara de entrenamiento, algo muy grave para haberlo convertido, ademas habia notado que en la mano de Harry se encontraba una espada.

- Que...que sucede Harry...por que llevas...-

Pero Harry atacó rapidamente a su mentor, aun asi Albus esquivó su golpe, aunque fuese practicamente inmortal contra un humano no queria dañár a quien consideraba su nieto.

- Mi mintió señor, me mintió desde que pisé Hogwarts.-

Otro golpe, otra esquivada.

- Usted solo me protegia por que yo era el unico que podia detener a Voldemort, el asesino de mis padres y de Sirius.-

Albus transpiraba, definitivamente algo malo sucedia con Harry.

- Ademas, usted pudo evitar su muerte, es un Semi Dios ¿cierto? pudo haber evitado su muerte y aun asi no se metió en el asunto, pudo detener a Voldemort cuando aun habia tiempo y asi evitar que asesinara a mis padres, usted tuvo la oportunidad de salvar a mi padrino y no lo iso, solo se comporto como un anciando director de la escuela de Hogwarts. ¿Por que? teniendo tanto poder consigo no pudo evitar la muerte de una familia, MI familia, lo unico que tuve y que nisiquiera puedo recordar.-

- Harry, de que estas hablando?.-

Harry se acercó nuevamente, Albus se corrió un poco para tener espacio, la habitación era grande pero muy pequeña para un combate.

- Ahi en la tierra, el mundo magico depende de mi para detener a Voldemort, nadie conoce lo que soy yo en verdad, todos creen que soy un mago manipulable, un mago que es inmortal y que como si nada podra detener al que ellos llaman "El Inombrable". Pero no me conocen, no saben lo que se siente perder a la gente que uno quiere, no saben como es sentir que todo un mundo depende de ti y que peleas solo, aun teniendo aliados se pelea solo Albus.-

De el rostro de Harry caian lagrimas, aun asi no soltaba su espada, cada paso que daba quemaba un poco la alfombra donde estaba parado, cada pisada era fuego y se sentia en la habitación, Albus seguia retrocediendo queria buscar su espada para al menos poder defenderse.

- Y yo, solo soy un titere para el ser mas poderoso de la tierra, perdon, para los dos seres mas poderosos, soy un titere para Voldemort y soy un titere para usted. Yo creci en un mundo de mentiras, al principio parecia fantastico ser el heroe que todos decian que yo era por salvar al mundo una ves, cosa que ni yo tengo recuerdos solo esta maldita cicatriz. ¿Y donde estabas el dia de la muerte de mis padres? ¿Por que, siendo un Semi Dios no interveniste?.-

Otro paso, otro fuego, el vidrio donde Albus habia estado mirando hacia afuera se rompió.

- Hay un motivo Harry, dejame explicarlo!.-

Aun siendo un Semi Dios, Albus tenia miedo, sabia que Harry era el heredero de Gryffindor y que por tal dentro de si tenia un gran poder, pero habia que entrenar ese poder y no dejarlo surgir con furia.

- Mas vale que sea uno bueno.-

Harry apuntaba a el pecho de Albus con su espada.

- Fue por que...no podia, aun siendo un Semi Dios no podia intervenir, una de las reglas de La Corte es no intervenir en los asuntos terrestres, el segundo hogar de los Dioses y actuales Magos y hechizeros, no podia intervenir aunque queria!.-

- ESO ES MENTIRA!.-

Tras el grito se escucharon todas las ventanas romper.

- ESO ES MENTIRA SEÑOR ALBUS, USTED ME DIJO QUE EN LA PRIMERA GUERRA CAYÓ A LA TIERRA, ESO SIGNIFICABA QUE YA NO PERTENECIA AHI, SIGNIFICABA QUE AHORA PODIA VIVIR ENTRE LOS MAGOS DE LA TIERRA, SIGNIFICABA QUE PODIA EVITAR MUCHAS TRAGEDIAS Y MUCHAS MUERTES. SOLO POR SEGUIR UNA ESTUPIDA REGLA DE UN MUNDO AL QUE YA NO ESTABA NO SIGNIFICABA QUE DEBIA SEGUIR CUMPLIENDOLA, YO FUI SU TITERE ALBUS, FUI SU TITERE POR 17 AÑOS Y CRECÍ CON MENTIRAS!!!.-

Ahora la alfombra ardia, Albus levanto su mano y un lluvia empesó a caer dentro de la habitación para apagar aquel fuego, pero el fuego no se apagaba, empesaba a crecer, la habitación se incendiaba y Albus Dumbeldore no podia hacer nada frente a la verdadera furia de Harry.

- Harry, entiendeme, yo sigo un protocolo, aun no estando en mi mundo no podia interferir en los asuntos de la tierra, de hecho, perdi parte de mis poderes al caer y los fui recuperando gradualmente.-

Pero Harry ya no respondia, la mirada de el joven Potter era de odio, un odio nunca antes visto, un odio destructor, Harry tenia la fuerza para derrotar a Voldemort pero al parecer tambien tendria la fuerza para ser un Semi Dios, al paso que iba...no, no era momento para pensar eso, Harry estaba destrozando la habitación, su furia lo estaba haciendo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Abuelo! Abuelo!.-

Avirdie encontró a su abuelo Luvatar en los jardines principales de el castillo.

- Que sucede pequeña?.-

- Tengo un mal presentimiento, algo terrible puede suceder...por esta ves te dejo leer mi mente para que te enteres de los ultimos acontecimientos.-

Luvatar observó a su nieto unos momentos, estaba examinando las cosas que sucedieron hasta el momento de _Transpotio Albus Dumbeldore_. Algo malo estaba pasando en la habitación de Albus, el tambien lo presentia.

En ese momento llegó un sirviente que venia corriendo desde el palació.

- Que sucede?.- preguntó el anciando Dios Supremo.

- El castillo, el castillo esta en llamas!.-

Luvatar palideció, ni el habia presagiado que sucederia eso.

- Donde, te ordeno que me lo digas.-

- En el ala de habitaciónes para Los 13, hay una que esta ardiendo y que su fuego no lo podemos detener, si sigue asi podra quemar y destruir todo el castillo.-

Luvatar y Avirdie miraron hacia el castillo y viero que salia una gran nube negra.

- HARRY!!!.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Usted me mintó, me utilizó, usted siempre trató de ser amable conmigo para que llegado el momento me pidiera pelear con Voldemort y yo lo iria a hacer, yo confiaba ciegamente en usted, apesar de lo que sucedio con Sirius, yo seguí confiando en usted y ahora me doy cuenta que me traicionó, me traicionó desde que nos conocimos, me traicionó desde que naci.-

- Harry! detente, vas a incendiar todo el castillo!.-

Pero Harry no escuchaba, estaba en un estado de transe, algo malo iba a suceder en cualquier momento.

- Las mentiras que me contaste, las mentiras con las que viví y vivó, ya nunca más, ya nó más. Yo no quiero ser el perro faldero de nadie, especialmente de usted Albus Dumbeldore, no quiero ser su esclavo, no quiero que me mandes más, usted detenga a Lord Voldemort por mi, yo, Harry Potter, el joven que el mundo le llama "El niño que vivió" renunció a la guerra absurda de la tierra, nadie dependera de mí, nadie me utilizara, nadie, absolutamente nadie, no quiero que nadie dependa de lo que yo haga o diga, quiero ser libre.-

A continuación, el aura de Harry se tornó azul, todo era de ese color, el fuego tenia un color azul, la habitación tambien, todo estaba por estallar.

Albus se disponia a desaparecer a otro lado, no queria estar en el momento en el que la habitación estallara, podrian morir ambos.

- No Albus, no escaparas en estos momentos, no ahora, tendras que afrontar a tu creación, no podras escapar de las garras de la persona que tu creaste, tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de todo.-

- Harry, te estas volviendo loco, las palabras que Voldemort te dijo son mentiras!.-

- Mentiras? dime, que es para ti una mentira?.-

Albus se acercó a Harry, no le importaba si el chico lo atacaba, habia algo que no estaba bien en él, no era el Harry que el conocia.

- Harry, tienes que despertar, tu no quieres hacer esto, es cierto, se te utilizó alguna ves, pero tu sabes dentro de tí que al menos yo nunca lo ise, tal ves pude detener los asesinatos que Voldemort cometió, tal ves pude salvar a tus padres como tambien a Sirius. Pero tu bien sabes que te protegí a todo momento, tu madre era una persona que yo queria, me pidió una ves si yo podia ser tu abuelo adoptivo!....ademas...te tengo...una noticia, algo que hablé con Luvatar y que llegado el momento podrias saberlo, pero creo que debes saberlo ahora...Sirius, tu padrino, esta vivo.-

Harry se detuvo, sus ojos se abrieron y se transformaron en los de un niño nuevamente.

- Vivo?...pero si yo lo vi morir.- y otra ves el Harry amenazadór. - NO, ES OTRA DE TUS MENTIRAS!.-

- No, no es una mentira, se puede revivir a tu padrino, su alma esta viva y podemos devolverlo!.-

- No!!! NO PUEDO CREERTE, NO PUEDO CREERTE MÁS!.-

Harry se agarraba la cabeza, habia soltado la espada, se estaba volviendo loco, queria estallar.

- NO PUEDO CREER A LA PERSONA QUE ME MINTIÓ DESDE QUE CONOCÍ!!.-

Albus se acercó lentamente a Harry pero este al verlo lo rehusó.

-NO, NO TE ACERQUES, NO QUIERO TU PIEDAD!.-

- Harry, por favor, escuchame, yo te quiero como si fueses mi nieto, al igual que tus amigos, te quieren por como eres, no por lo que eres y seras despues.-

Sus amigos, Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, Neville y otros...sus amigos...

Harry cerró sus ojos, pero su aura seguia incrementandose.

- 

Sin hablar nada, Albus salió corriendo de su habitación, en ese momento llegó Ethalov junto con Luvatar y Avirdie, esta ultima deseaba entrar a como de lugar pero su abuelo se lo impidió.

- Debemos escapar rapido, la magia de Harry esta fuera de contról, él esta fuera de contról!.-

Todos corrieron, Ethalov y Albus crearon un campo de fuerza para que la explosión solo dañara una parte de el castillo y no el castillo completo.

Pero...

**BRAAAAAAAUUUUUM!!!!!!!**

Fue tarde, apenas lo crearon se escuchó la explosión, el castillo completo tembló, algunas paredes calleron y ventanas explotaron, el fuego se extendia y amenazaba al campo de fuerza con debilitarse, finalmente Luvatar decidió entrar en acción, salió afuera y flotó hacia las ruinas en llamas de la habitación de Albus.

- _Temporarium Exintión!.-_

De inmediato el fuego se elevó y desapareció en el acto. Ahi, entre las ruinas, se encontraba un joven Harry Potter inconciente, vivo pero inconciente. Luvatar tomó a Harry en brasos y se lo llevó hacia Albus.

- No no, creo que Harry no va a querer estar conmigo todavia, mejor que Avirdie se haga cargo de él hasta que esté mejor.-

Avirdie se isó cargo de Harry y se lo llevó a su habitación que por milagro habia salido sin destrucción de la ira de Harry Potter.

- Que descanses, espero que despues me digas que fue lo que sucedio-

Avirdie salió de la habitación.

En ese momento Harry hablo en voz baja mientras dormia.

- Nunca podras manipularme por completo, Voldemort.-

**Continuara.**

Que denso!!! definitivamente denso!!!

un Harry lleno de venganza, de odio y de mucho poder, es peligroso, pero aqui tienen el resultado de lo que sucedió en su ultimo encuentro con Voldemort.

DEJEN REVEWS!!!


	18. La Camara de las Almas

Que bien que les halla gustado el capitulo anterior, tal ves el pobre de Harry debe de hacerse mas fuerte, las palabras que Voldemort le habia dicho le afectaron mucho y por eso quedó asi. Pero ya ven, las cosas volvieron a la normalidad.

**Correspondencia**

**ShagySirius: **Viejo, no esperes mucho de Avirdie, ella realmente es inexperta en el tema de el amor, nunca a tenido pareja y no sabe como comportarse con eso. Pero ya va a ir aprendiendo.

**Gran Patronus: **Las emociones son faciles de llevar si tratas de conectarte con ellas.

**remus-lupin-black-darkg: **Que nombre tan largo , pero bueno, aqui tienes la continuación.

**Sp3ct3r: **Aqui tienes la continuación

Recuerdan que en el capitulo anterior, Albus le dice a Harry que Sirius Black esta vivo? aqui se explicara todo.

**Harry Potter y la Guerra de los Dioses**

**Capitulo 17**

**La camara de las almas**

_Harry se encuentra corriendo por un oscuro callejón, no recuerda muy bien como llegó ahí, solo sabe que debe encontrar a una persona, y ya la a encontrado._

_- Sirius por fin te encuentro!.-_

_- Harry? que haces aqui, es peligroso que estes en este lugar, Voldemort puede aparecer en cualquier momento.-_

_- No te preocupes, me escapé de el en cuanto los Mortifagos se dieron cuenta que te habias escapado.-_

_- Pero la suerte no nos durara mucho, esto puede ser una trampa ¿no crees?.-_

_- ¿Una trampa? ¿Por que dices eso?_

_- Por que tu sabes que yo...ya estoy muerto.-_

_La escena cambia, ya no hay un callejón en medio de Londres, ahora a cambiado a una escena ya conocida por Harry, el Ministerio de Magia, el dia que Sirius Black Murió. Solo estan ellos dos, atras de Black solo esta el velo blanco culpable de la muerte de él, no esta ni Bellatrix, ni Dumbeldore ni tampoco Voldemort, solo ellos dos._

_- No Tio, por favor no te tires!.-_

_- La historia debe continuar, Harry, no se puede cambiar el pasado.-_

_Es en ese momento en el que aparece Dumbeldore, pero no el anciano Director, si no el Semi Dios de Denrwald._

_- Harry...hay un modo de revivir a Sirius.-_

_Ya no hay nada, solo una luz blanca._

Harry despierta.

- Donde estoy?.-

Al principio no reconoce la habitación, luego, al ver como esta hecha se da cuenta de donde esta, lo demas solo habia sido un sueño. Pero esta no era su habitación. Lo ultimo que recordaba era estar entrenando con su espada, sentir que sus recuerdos lo desgarraban y pedirle a Avirdie un hechizo para hablar con Dumbeldore, por lo demas, no recuerda como habia llegado ahí.

- Veo que por fin despertaste.-

Harry se volteó y vió a Avirdie sentada en la cama mirando a su novio.

- Cuanto tiempo llevo aqui?.-

- Solo unas horas. Como es posible que tengas ese gran poder? ni yo lo conocia!.-

- De que hablas, no recuerdo nada.-

Harry se sentó, habia sido cambiado de ropas mientras dormia pues tenia ropa de dormir. Avirdie se acercó a él y lo abrazo.

- Pense que te perderia ¿Por que no me contaste de tu furia con Albus? tuviste la oportunidad de decirmelo cuando me preguntaste de el conjuro.-

Harry le correspondio el abrazo, veia que el rostro de Avirdie era de angustia, se preocupaba mucho por él cosa que al chico le gustaba pero al mismo tiempo le incomodaba.

- Mira, yo ya estoy bien. Me siento mucho mejor, creo que lo que me sucedio endenante fue para mejor por que realmente me siento muy aliviado. Avirdie, lo que me sucedio antes fue que un recuerdo aparecio en mi cabeza, no un simple recuerdo, si no, el ultimo enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort, mi enemigo ahi en la tierra...podria ponerle como Dirrev, el Semi Dios maligno con el que combatiremos dentro de poco.

Voldemort me habia dicho unas cosas tratando de manipularme como siempre lo a tratado, se que no debo creer en sus palabras, pero a veces me molesta ser yo...que la gente no me vea como Harry Potter, ellos solo me ven como una persona poderosa, que no le importa enfrentarse a la muerte...muchas cosas mas...cargar con una cicatriz en mi frente es como un estigma...no puedo pasar inadvertido en ningun lado...mi cicatriz es la marca con la que debo lidiar hasta que Voldemort muera...o yo.-

En ese momento a Harry le llegó una imagen en su cabeza

_"Te tengo...una noticia, algo que hablé con Luvatar y que llegado el momento podrias saberlo, pero creo que debes saberlo ahora...Sirius, tu padrino, esta vivo"_

- Avirdie...-

- Si?.-

- Por favor, llama a Albus, deseo hablar con él...-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, ahi frente a ellos estaba Luvatar acompañado de Albus.

- Pequeña ¿puedes dejarnos tranquilos un momento?.- Luvatar le sonrió a su nieta

Avirdie se retiró de su habitación sin antes dirigirle una mirada a Harry, se sonrieron haciendo cuenta que despues de "el interrogatorio" se dirian lo que sucedió.

- Y bien Harry, creo que debes practicar mucho más, la verdad me sorprende el gran poder que tienes dentro de tí. No se cuando sera la guerra puede ser hoy como puede ser en meses, nos estamos preparando para defender nuestro mundo contra fuerzas demoniacas. Por eso te pido que sigas entrenando tu poder mas que nada, no creo que querras destruir este castillo nuevamente.-

Luvatar calló, leyó la mente de Harry y se dio cuenta que tenia bloqueado ese recuerdo y que el chico no sabia de lo que estaban hablando.

- Uhmm...Harry, permiteme tomar tu cabeza para poder hacerte entrar en recuerdo, no se de lo que hablaste con Albus solo lo que el me dijo, pero puedo mostrarte lo que sucedió hace unas horas.-

Harry asintió con la cabeza, queria saber que era lo que estaban hablando. Pronto las imagenes se vinieron a su cabeza, el castillo incendiandose, la explosión y finalmente el tirado en el suelo.

- yo...ise eso?.-

- Exacto, tu furia descontrolada por eventos de tu pasado hicieron que tu poder se saliera de control.-

- Perdonenme, creo que Voldemort me puso algo en las palabras que me dijo, apartir de ese momento sentí que era una bomba de tiempo apunto de estallar.-

_"Te tengo...una noticia, algo que hablé con Luvatar y que llegado el momento podrias saberlo, pero creo que debes saberlo ahora...Sirius, tu padrino, esta vivo"_

Otra ves esa palabra, poco recordaba de su enfrentamiento con Albus, pero esa frase era la unica que tenia grabada en su memoria.

- Albus!.-

El semi dios se aproximo hasta ellos.

- Que sucede Harry?.-

- Como es eso que Sirius puede estar vivo!...por favor explicamelo!.-

Luvatar se sentó al lado de Harry, Albus tomó una silla y se sentó.

- A ver, como te voy a explicar.- Luvatar partió hablando - Cuando sirius murió hace dos años en el combate dentro de el ministerio...su cuerpo desapareció, o sea...el velo lo desintegro, pero su alma siguió el curso correspondido de todos los magos y fue a parar aqui, a Denrwald. Tenemos un panteón que es bajo tierra llamado La Camara de las Almas, ahi vienen a parar todas las almas de los magos, sean buenos o malos. Como no son completamente humanos sus almas llegan a sus raices, o sea aqui, a Denrwald.-

- Mas Facil Harry -hablo Dumbeldore. -Los magos aunque de apariencia humana no lo son, somos de otra raza, recuerda que todos llegaron desde aquí, los grandes magos de el pasado tambien vienen desde aqui, cuando llega la hora de la muerte su alma viene aqui a morir...pero solo los que mueren en paz o por muerte natural...los demas desaparecen, nada mas.-

- Pero entonces...Sirius...el no murió de forma natural, fue asesinado.-

Luvatar suspiro.

- Si Harry, eso es lo mas raro, pero por algun motivo llegó a parar aqui, de hecho, no llegó a parar a la Camara, su alma aparecio un dia sin motivo alguno en mi habitación.-

- Y como sabe que es su alma?.-

- Harry, hijo, ser Dios Supremo es mucho más que ser Rey, uno se conecta con ambos mundos, el terrestre y este, se quienes mueren y se quienes viven, por eso te segui con atención desde que Voldemort fue derrotado, por eso conosco el alma de Sirius, por eso puedo hacer que vuelva a la vida.-

El corazón de Harry latia con fuerza ¿como? ¿su padrino podia volver a la vida?

- Harry, esto nunca se a hecho, yo debi llevar su alma a la Camara y asi podia descansar en paz, pero algo me detuvo y fue que presentia que algo malo podia suceder y ahora que estas con nosotros creo que nescesitas todo el apoyo posible para que puedas sobrevivir aqui, que Albus no podra estar todo el tiempo contigo, sus obligaciones son otras ahora que a vuelto.-

- Luvatar- interrumpio Albus - ¿Sera entonces que si Sirius Black vuelva a la vida podra estar en la Corte?.-

- Tal ves.-

Harry deseaba hablar pero de sus labios no salia nada, estaba emocionado, uno de sus seres mas queridos volveria a la vida. Decidió transmitirle un pensamiento a Luvatar.

- Partiremos esta noche Harry, debes prepararte, dentro de 3 horas iremos a la Camara.-

Cuando se fueron, Harry se levantó, la verdad deseaba llegar a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, esta habitación era de Avirdie asi que no podria encontrar ropa para él. Miró hacia la ventana y vió que el sol estaba ahi arriba, debia ser medio dia o pasadas. Harry salió de la habitación y se fue a la suya, ahi encontro nuevamente su ropa de La Corte, estaba planchada y lavada, la explosión la habia dejado totalmente sucia.

Tras cambiarse buscó su espada, ahi tambien estaba. La levanto y...volvia a estar pesada.

- Otra ves???.-

- Harry, que lo de hace rato fue mucha suert, tal ves por que tu furia se iso notar, ahora que estas mas calmado vuelves a ser el mismo, asi que...que tienes que hacer?.-

Harry se dió vuelta, ahi estaba Avirdie en la puerta mirandolo divertida.

- Si se Avirdie...tengo que domesticar a mi espada.-

Se sentaron a conversar y Harry le comentó muy contento que era lo que iban a hacer en unas horas mas.

- Por fin vere a mi padrino, despues de casi dos años de su muerte!.-

En las siguientes horas no sucedio ninguna cosa muy interesante, se sirvió el almuerzo (igual de contundente que el desayuno), Luvatar explicó a sus caballeros que iba a una misión corta junto con Albus y Harry para La Camara de las Almas ya que ahi podrian revivir a una persona muerta que podria ser un buen aliado. Mas tarde Harry y Luvatar se encontraron en el jardin y el Dios Supremo le mostró el frasco donde se escondia el alma de su padrino.

- Aqui adentro se encuentra su escencia, cuando vallamos a La Camara podre realizar el ritual para que el cuerpo aparesca y se fusione con su alma.-

Seguido de eso Harry se fue a entrenar un rato con su espada, ya podia moverla un poco pero aun asi seguia dando peso.

Finalmente llegada la Hora, Luvatar, Albus Dumbeldore y Harry se encontraron en la entrada principal de el castillo. Luvatar les indicó una escalera que daba hacia abajo.

- Va directo a la camara, este castillo se conecta con la parte de la vida y muerte de Denrwald y la Tierra...es algo complicado, cuando halla mas tiempo podre explicartelo mejor Harry.-

Abajo solo habia de luz unas antorchas, caminaron en linea recta, a veces doblaban y otras veces bajaban por escaleras en circulos, Harry divisó un punto verde a lo lejos, se escuchaban unas canciones mientras bajaban, Albus tambien miraba hacia abajo.

- Eso verde no sera la entrada a la camara? y que son esos cantos?.- preguntó Harry.

- Esos cantos son de las almas que vagan por aqui, cantan sus lamentos al morir, de alguna manera que yo no conosco no pueden salir de aqui, es una prisión para ellas, te sorprenderias cuan abajo esta y cuanto nos queda por bajar, este lugar parece infinito pues caben todas las almas magicas.-

Luvatar sonrió cuando el rostro de Harry se torno de impaciencia, se veia que el chico queria llegar rapido.

- Hay una manera Harry, hay una.-

- Y cual? DIGAME!!.-

Albus se rió, ya sabia lo que el Dios Supremo tenia en mente.

- Yo me encargo de él señor?.-

- Si Albus, por favor, yo no creo que pueda con él.-

Harry no entendia a que se referian, pronto lo entendió

Albus lo agarró de la cintura y se lanzó con el chico hacia abajo, Luvatar los siguió, al principio Harry lanzó un grito pero luego se tranquilisó, todo eso habia sido demasiado sorpresivo. llegaron finalmente abajo flotando, el camino habia sido mas corto de lo que Harry pensaba, pero habian llegado.

Frente a ellos se encontraba en el suelo un hollo de color verde diamente. La Camara de las Almas.

Bajaron hacia abajo, ahi el aire parecia disminuir, sin embargo no los detuvo. Caminaron un buen trecho hasta llegar a un altar. Ahi Luvatar depositó el frasco que contenia el alma de Sirius Black.

Luvatar se acercó al altar y se arrodillo, puso sus manos en alza señalando el frasco, Harry y Albus se alejaron un poco.

-_Oh dioses de el pasado, supremos antiguos que custodian la muerte y la vida, aqui tengo un alma que busca volver a la vida, dadle una oportunidad para redimir sus errores en esta nueva oportunidad, que vuelva a la vida el caido y que regrese el aliado. Haced que el alma de Sirius Black regrese a su cuerpo y que de su cuerpo exista vida.-_

Al principio nada pasó, luego el altar se puso de color fuego y un rayo de color blanco golpeo el frasco para romperlo, seguido de eso fue apareciendo las rayas de un cuerpo, empesó a formarse el cuerpo de un ser, aparecieron sus huesos, sus tejidos, su corazon, su carne y finalmente su alma, todo eso habia sucedido en unos segundos mientras el almas se mantenia a flote.

Harry no lo podia creer, Albus se habia puesto contento, Luvatar se sentia bien por su obra.

Sirius Black habia vuelto a la vida.

Lentamente el moreno abrio sus ojos, se sorprendio de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido. Harry no podia creer lo que estaba viendo y se lanzó corriendo hacia su padrino.

- SIRIUS!!!.-

Harry abrazó llorando a su padrino que habia vuelto a la vida.

- Pense que te perderia para siempre.-

El moreno no entendia lo que estaba pasando, separo a Harry de él.

- Disculpa pero...quien eres?.-

**Continuara.**

JAJAJAJAJAJAAJA!!! que soy malvado yo!!!! Sirius no puede recordar!!! o tal ves si, todo se vera en el episodio siguiente.

Por cierto, la escena donde bajan por las escaleras y ven el punto verde color diamante, me acorde de el _Wildstream_ o algo asi, que era el punto donde Cloud baja en busca de Sepiroth en el Final Fantasy 7. Pero bueno. Dejen revews!


	19. El hombre que causa miedo al miedo

Ando con paja mental, no eh podido escribir y aparte los estudios me tenian hundido, pero bien, acabo de salir de el colegio (no oficial aún) asi que ahora tendre mas tiempo para actualizar.

8:24 de la noche y estoy escuchando Black Diamond de Stratovarius (despues Figured you Out de Nickelback y seguido por Someday de el mismo grupo). No se muy bien como continuar, al principio pensaba poner a Ethalov como Sirius Black pero que habia perdido la memoria al parar a Denrwald y que luego la recuperaria, pero siguiendo con la historia original puse a Sirius muerto y que en la camara de las Almas finalmente lo volvian a la vida, pero ahi viene la otra parte. No recuerda a Harry (asi termina el capitulo anterior).

Tengo otras ideas sueltas también, cuando en este fic empiese finalmente la famosa Guerra de los Dioses, el fic se acabara en ese capitulo, PERO NO TERMINARIA AHI, le seguiria otro fic llamado "Harry Potter y la ira de los Dioses", o sea una segunda parte de Harry Potter y la guerra de los Dioses...Hey, si Tolkien logro hacerlo con "La comunidad de el Anillo" "Las Dos torres" y "El Retorno de el Rey" ¿Por que no hacer algo parecido? aun asi el fic se seguiria llamando "Harry Potter y la guerra de los Dioses" pero es la primera parte, la segunda se llamaria como la que ya mencione hace un rato y la tercera parte (si, hay tercera parte) se llamaria "Harry Potter y la batalla decisiva" o si no "Harry Potter y la batalla de los Supremos"...

no se ahi se me ocurriria algo, la cosa es que si ustedes recuerdan, Voldemort finalmente es transportando a Denrwald, falta Ron que es el primer Weasley fue un Supremo de Denrwald. Hermione no tiene un papel muy importante y falta resaltar que pasara con Sirius, por que cuando Albus y Harry se enfrentan este le menciona que Sirius estaba vivo...gag de el momento, de verdad no se por que lo ise...tal ves se muera de nuevo, no lo se P. La relación de Harry con Avirdie sigue hasta mucho mas adelante, creo que a mi amigo **Shagy Sirius **le adelante parte de el final (o de como pensaba terminarlo), no creo que la relación de ellos dos se acabe, el pobre de Harry nescesita a alguien (or maybe not) asi que ahi tienen a la orgullosa pero niña Avirdie (escuchando ahora Someday y le sigue Close Friends de Adema).

Ah, se me olvidaba, la relación de Draco y Ron (que a mejorado) la dejare hasta ahi, no quiero meter a mas personajes por ahora (aunque tengo planes para mas personajes dentro de poco, la historia debe desarrollarse).

Despues de esta larga introducción creo que deberia continuar el fic aunque no se como hacerlo...iran fluyendo las ideas...DESEADME SUERTE!! Muchas gracias a los que me han estado siguiendo desde Julio, si este fic supera los 100 revews voy a hacer un episodio especial, cada cien revews va a ser asi (promesa!).

Snif, ya quisiera tener la cantidad de Revews que tiene el fic **Volvi**,de Pekenyta (o algo asi).

Bueno ya, empieso...creo que este episodio es mas de relleno por que las ideas no me fluyen, aun asi tratare de continuarlo lo mejor posible.

**Harry Potter y la Guerra de los Dioses**

**Capitulo 18**

**El hombre que producia miedo al mismo miedo**

Lentamente el moreno abrio sus ojos, se sorprendio de encontrarse en un lugar desconocido. Harry no podia creer lo que estaba viendo y se lanzó corriendo hacia su padrino.

- SIRIUS!!!.-

Harry abrazó llorando a su padrino que habia vuelto a la vida.

- Pense que te perderia para siempre.-

El moreno no entendia lo que estaba pasando, separo a Harry de él.

- Disculpa pero...quien eres?.

Tanto Albus como Harry estaban estupefactos, Luvatar permanecia en silencio al ver la escena, estaba meditando.

- Soy yo, Harry, tu sobrino! ¿No me recuerdas?.-

- La verdad Harry te dire que no, tengo demasiados recuerdos confusos en mi cabeza, demasiadas imagenes y creo que debeo ponerlas en orden, tal ves despues de eso pueda reconocerte pequeño.-

Harry se dió vuelta mirando al Supremo, Luvatar sabia lo que Harry queria preguntar asi que se le adelantó.

- Esta en un proceso de recuperación, esto de recuperar el cuerpo de un alma que debia morir es dificil y creo que solo una ves antes se a hecho, de todas maneras debes dejar que Sirius descanse para que pueda recuperar su memoria, no esta completamente perdido, asi que Harry no desesperes.-

Las palabras de Luvatar tranquilizaron un poco al joven Harry Potter, temia que el hechizo hubiese salido mal y que Sirius hubiese perdido la memoria para siempre.

**Devuelta en el Palacio**

Con una orden de Luvatar, varios guardias se llevaron a Sirius a las habitaciones para descansar, Albus y Luvatar se fueron a la sala de reuniones para darle las nuevas a Los 13, Harry se fue a las afueras de el palacio, queria conocer un poco de Denrwald, solo habia estado adentro de ese Coloso edificado, queria salir a tomar aire, pero para eso debia burlar a los guardias asi que fue a su habitación a buscar su Capa Invisible.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- A donde estoy?.-

Voldemort estaba en un salón desierto, las cortinas de seda eran iluminadas a la luz de las velas. No, no eran velas, algo habia ahi que iluminaba. La puerta se abrió, en ese momento habia entrado una persona ¿humana?, Voldemort sentia un gran poder que emanaba de esa persona...demasiado poder.

- Bienvenido a mi palacio Lord Voldemort, amo de las sombras de la tierra.-

- Quien eres...-

- Mi nombre, debes recordarlo, Dirrev Arthorial, señor supremo de el imperio de Therial, en estos momentos estas en Arkos, la capital de el imperio.-

El hombre que estaba frente a Lord Voldemort tenia la mirada profunda, su rostro era sonriente pero su mirada llamaba al desafio, su aspecto era de una persona que habia experimentado mucho alrrededor de toda su vida, la voz grave y aspera de su interlocutor le recordaban a el...pero mas maligno.

- Por que me trajiste a tus tierras ¿esperas algun favor de mi? ¿de Lord Voldemort, amo de las sombras de la Tierra? Lord Voldemort no trabaja para nadie, trabajan para mi, yo no trabajo para nadie.-

Su interlocutor sonreia, bebió un sorbo de un liquido rojizo de su copa.

- ¿Deseas un poco? es sangre de Blufo, un animal muy raro y dificil de encontrar, por suerte tenemos nuestro rebaño aqui.-

- Estas jugando conmigo Dirrev?.-

Dirrev se acercó a su futuro aliado, Voldemort por instinto habia retrocedido unos pasos y desenfundó su espada.

- Tranquilo Voldemort, no estoy jugando, nescesito que me ayudes en la guerra que voy a tener. Recuerdas lo que te mencione antes que llegaras? Harry Potter esta metido en esto, ademas te eh dado un poco de mi poder, cuando te enfrentes a él podras matarlo sin problemas.-

Voldemort no soltaba su espada, Dirrev le causaba temor, un temor que hacia mucho no sentia, su interlocutor sabia como hablar y como moverse, su sonrisa era realmente malevola, si Voldemort se encontraba el amor de las pesadillas ahi en la tierra entonces Dirrev era el maestro, causaba miedo al mismo miedo.

- Recuerdo que antes de venir tu emisario dijo que ahora tu y yo estariamos conectados, ademas algo que no entendi...que soy tu decendiente???.-

- Asi que atraje tu atención con eso?.- Dirrev se sentó en un sillón - No estoy muy seguro si somos parientes ultra lejanos pero algo investigue de los Riddle y al parecer si tenemos algo que ver, no estoy muy seguro de eso.

Dirrev señalo un sillón que estaba tras de Voldemort, el sillón se acercó automaticamente.

- Puedo preguntarle...señor...que guerra es esta?.-

- Guerra? aun no, estamos en los preparativos, dentro de pocas horas partiremos a la guerra, dentro de pocas horas partiremos a lo que podria ser la batalla definitiva para este planeta, victoria o derrota, todo depende de como salgan las cosas, si logramos hacer caer a Denrwald entonces podre seguir con la conquista de planetas...y solo yo sere el mago mas poderoso.-

Ahi ya habian tocado un tema que a Voldemort le interesaba, el poder.

- Creo, señor, que esta equivocado, si de poder se trata aqui tiene al mago tenebroso mas poderoso, yo pense que usted contrataria mis servicios, pero veo que me equivoco, usted desea que yo sea un simple peon en sus planes, si es asi, Lord Voldemort no se vende ante nadie.-

- Y si le dijese que esta equivocado? existen seres mas poderosos que usted, criaturas miticas como seres como tu y yo.-

- Me insulta?.-

- No es asi, deseo que usted sea mi aliado, podra traer a todos sus mortifagos y les dare el poder suficiente para que se unan a mi ejercito. Te propongo que seas el segundo al mando en esta guerra, el primero soy yo, Dirrev Arthorial, Rey de Therial, tu podrias ser mi...¿hijo?...claro, mi hijo Voldemort...aunque no te viene ese nombre, podrias ser...uhmmmm...Lord Vincent Voldemort. Buen nombre y apellido para causar temor ¿no crees?.-

Voldemort estaba muerto de rabia, sentia que estaba siendo pasado a llevar por alguien que tenia aires de grandesa, por alguien que se juraba el mas poderoso de el universo, debia probarle que estaba equivocado, Voldemort alsó su espada dispuesto a atacar en el momento que Dirrev se volteó a ver la ventana que daba hacia fuera.

- No lo pienses Vincent.-

Dirrev no lo veia, pero con un dedo y sin tocar la espada, la quebro y el mango fue desintegrado.

- Esa espada es vieja y esta oxidada Lord Vincent Voldemort, yo le podria crear una que podria quebrar hasta el metal mas duro que se conosca, tengo el poder para hacerlo, una espada hecha con mi infinito poder, seria una espada digna para mi sucesor.-

Voldemort seguia sintiendo que le hervia la sangre, trato de golpearlo pero ante un parpadeo, Dirrev se encontraba en el otro extremo de la sala.

- Como vera, yo no le menti Voldemort, mi poder no es para alardear, soy poderoso y deseo compartirlo con usted, ambos tenemos enemigos comunes, y tu peor enemigo esta en este mundo ayudando a mis enemigos, mis espias infiltrados me dijeron hace poco que el poder de Harry Potter estaba creciendo. ¿Deseas enfrentarte a él en lo que podria ser el duelo final?

Al nombrar a Harry Potter, Voldemort se tranquilizó, Dirrev habia dado en el clavo.

- Si, deseo enfrentarme a él, ademas, esta escrito en una profecia que uno de nosotros morira a manos de el otro.-

- Entonces que la profecia se cumpla, con el nuevo poder que tienes podras matar a Harry sin problemas, si aceptas ser mi aliado dejare que conserves ese poder y puedas eliminar a todos los que se interpongan en tus planes cuando vuelvas a la tierra. Piensalo, sin Harry Potter que interfiera, sin Albus Dumbeldore, sin nadie que tenga poder para enfrentarte, podrias crear tu reino.-

Ya voldemort saboreaba el futuro, Dirrev no estaba mintiendo, queria ayudarlo a conseguir ese poder a cambio de que le ayudase en la conquista contra la tierra de los Dioses.

- Y cuando partiriamos?.-

- Abre y mira a la ventana.-

Voldemort le iso caso, abrio la ventana tras de él y al asomarse vió un espectaculo nunca antes visto. Decenas de naves estacionadas, figuras de todos los tamaños, monstruos, demonios, ataviados con armas de tecnologia futurista, todos iban a las naves.

- Por eso me demore en recibirte, estaba viendo los preparativos para la guerra.-

- Y vamos a atacar con...todo eso?.-

Dirrev sonrió, Voldemort volvió a temblar dentro de él al ver aquella sonrisa.

- Con todo eso y mas mi querido Vincent Voldemort, con todo eso y más.-

Dirrev señalo a Voldemort el balcón que estaba al lado de ellos.

- Acompañame, dare un discurso.-

Discursos, eso sabia como hacerlo, Voldemort habia infundado valor a sus mortifagos en la batalla de el pasado año, aunque salieron derrotados sirvió para que sus Mortifagos aumentaran su fe en que podrian vencer, este año era definitivo todo.

La prescencia de Dirrev iso que todos, absolutamente todos, guerreros, soldados, bestias, demonios, esclavos y todo tipo de ser que estuviese ahi se detuviera. Todos miraban a un solo lugar, el palacio de Dirrev.

- CAMARADAS! - comenzó - EN ESTE MOMENTO PARTEN A LA GUERRA, UNA GUERRA QUE QUEDARÁ EN LOS TEXTOS PARA GENERACIONES FUTURAS, PARTIMOS A LA GUERRA DE LOS DIOSES CONTRA DENRWALD, AQUEL PLANETA QUE SE INTERPONE EN NUESTRO CAMINO DE CONQUISTAS PLANETARIAS, PARTIMOS A LA GLORIA, PARTIMOS A NUESTRO FUTURO. DESDE QUE LLEGUÉ LOS ESTUVE PREPARANDO, AHORA ES EL MOMENTO DE VER SU FUTURO DESPUES DE SU ENTRENAMIENTO. EN ESTE MOMENTO VAMOS A LA GUERRA CONTRA EL REINADO DE DENRWALD...A LA GUERRA!!!!!.-

Solo se escucharon gritos de euforia, Dirrev sabia como dar animos a sus legiones, Voldemort estaba sorprendido ante aquel pequeño discurso.

- Vamos Vincent?.- le dijo Dirrev

- como iremos?.-

- Mi nave esta lista, vamos a Denrwald, podras enfrentarte con Harry Potter.-

- Esta bien mi señor, vamos de inmediato.-

**Continuara.**

La guerra empesara!! la guerra empesara!!!!

dejen revews, el proximo capitulo se viene potente, y creo que las cosas subiran de potencia a partir de ahora, la guerra se viene! la guerra se viene!!!


	20. capitulo 19

Prometi un capitulo de lujo y eso es lo que pienso hacer, por eso la demora.

No se como me valla a quedar. Un capitulo largo es complicado, no pense que la guerra partiria tan pronto, tengo muchas ideas y tengo que ordenarlas.

En este capitulo se develara un secreto importantisimo de Dirrev, algo que va a dejar (como decimos aqui en Chile) LA KAGADA, espero que les guste este episodio que me eh demorado mucho en escribirlo. Tambien se sabra mas sobre el mundo en el que pisa Harry, mas leyendas e historias seran descubiertas.

**Capitulo 19.1: La sesión de emergencia**

Harry iba llegando a su habitación cuando una mano lo detuvo, al mirar se dio cuenta de quien era, Albus, y al parecer por su rostro las cosas no estaban bien.

- Tienes que acompañarme, hay una reunión de emergencia de La Corte.-

- Esperame, voy a buscar mi capa.-

Albus sonrio y le mostro un paquete.

- Ya sabia que la ibas a querer asi que aqui la tienes, guardatela, seguro te servira en algun momento. Ahora vamos rapido.-

**Sala de la corte.**

Luvatar estaba al frente de la mesa, los demas caballeros se encontraban a los lados, Ethalov (por protocolo) era el caballero que mas cerca se encontraba de el Supremo. Harry se encontraba al lado de Avirdie quienes estaban sentados casi al final.

Habia un silencio sepulcral, el Sol de la tarde llegaba radiante al salon por los vidrios cristalizados.

- Os tengo una grave noticia caballeros mios - partió diciendo Luvatar - Mis informantes que estaban escondidos en Therial me acaban de avisar que las tropas de Dirrev estan partiendo hacia Denrwald, en otras palabras, la guerra a empezado, Ethalov ¿podrias explicarles?.-

- Si mi señor.-

Ethalov se alejo de la mesa y con un chasquido de sus dedos las ventanas se cerraron y el salón quedo a oscuras. De inmediato aparecio un plano tridimensional de la galaxia en la que se encontraban.

- Aqui esta Denrwald.- dijo señalando un punto azul - y mas aca se encuentra Therial, tierra de demonios y conquistadores, La distancia que nos separa el tiempo son de 10 horas a viaje en nave, suponemos que Dirrev Arthorial va en la nave madre o si no en una nave propia. Nuestros informantes nos acaban de decir que Dirrev a conseguido otro aliado. Aqui hay una imagen de el discurso de Dirrev, si ves bien, a su lado se encuentra otra persona, no la pudimos identificar bien por la lejania pero por lo que creemos, Dirrev la a elegido por su poder. Puede ser de los planetas conquistados como tambien de otra dimensión, el nombre que el le a puesto es Vincent, el apellido no le escuchamos. -

El plano cambió y ahora se mostraba Denrwald.

- Para que no hallan herido civiles ni muertes innecesarias, decidimos que el lugar de combate sera en la Región de Cristal o si no en las ruinas de Xagamoth.-

- Pero...- interrumpio uno de Los 13 al que Harry no habia visto nunca - combatir en esas dos regiones es una locura, la Región de Cristal esta resguardada por los Dragones Impreden, tu bien sabes que aunque su raza se a llevado bien con nosotros durante los ultimos 10.000 años ellos no quieren que su territorio sea invadido.-

Ethalov no se inmuto.

- Querido Franor, se muy bien que nos espera ahi, pero los Impreden tendran que dejarnos combatir ahi e incluso que seamos aliados ¿crees que los habitantes de Therial les importa? Puede que si como puede que no, esto es una guerra, y en el caso que ganen no creas que los territorios explorados e inexplorados de Denrwald no los pasen desapercibidos-

Fue Odelian, el padre de Avirdie quien se levanto de su asiento.

- Compañeros, no es momento de discutir, los Imprenden tendran que aceptarnos por las buenas o las malas, la Región de Cristal es un exelente lugar para combatir, El imperio de Therial no conoce esa región y aunque de aqui no muchos la conoscamos puede significar una gran ventaja. Esta región está desde que nosotros nacieramos, y ademas, se podria decir que los Impreden son nuestros antepasados, seran Dragones, pero adoptan nuestra forma, hablan y piensan como nosotros, son de gran ayuda.-

Odelian se sentó nuevamente, si alguien hubiese mirado bien a Ethalov lo hubiese visto sonreir un poco.

- El otro lugar- dijo finalmente Ethalov - como ya mencione son las ruinas de Xagamoth, ya aqui todos, exeptuando a nuestros nuevos miembros la conocen, aqui se combatio en la primera guerra contra Dirrev y sus seguidores, Xagamoth fue en su tiempo una colonia de Digrows, ahora no quedan en esa región, solo las ruinas de su colonia. Podemos usar ese lugar a nuestro favor y...-

Ethalov fue interrumpido por una ventisca de color rojo que apareció en el salón, todos sacaron sus armas y se pusieron delante de el Supremo Dios para defenderlo en caso de algun ataque. Pero para su sorpresa apareció un anciando encapuchado, llevaba una pipa de madera y un baston.

- Creo que llegue a tiempo para vuestra reunion ¿cierto?.-

- Quien eres!.- Ethalov se acercó cautelosamente al anciano.

- Por favor Ethalov no vengas a atacarme ahora, que no necesito armas para poder derrotarte, ademas no vento en pos de guerra, tampoco soy un aliado ni enemigo, me considero alguien neutral.-

Luvatar se salió de el escudo de sus guerreros y se acercó al anciano.

- A que vienes, venerable anciano, no puedo leer tu mente, eres un libro cerrado.-

- Te saludo Luvatar Errabundal, Supremo Dios de Denrwald, en estas horas que seran tediosas y de dolor te vengo a advertir que tu adversario es poderoso, tu solo no lo podras vencer, ahi en sus tierras a logrado un poder gigante, la guerra sera larga. Para el pequeño mago -mirando a harry- esta guerra sera decisiva en tu ida a la victoria o a la derrota de tus miedos. Para todos ustedes esta guerra significara mucho, perderan como ganaran.-

- Como sabes todo esto anciano?.-

- Escuchaste alguna ves de Los Espectadores?.-

Luvatar calló un momento y al rato afirmo con su cabeza, El Espectador sonrió

- No puedo quedarme mucho rato aqui, pero les dire algo, esta si sera una guerra de verdad, no como la batalla anterior.-

El Espectador volvio a desaparecer, la sala volvio a quedar en silencio.

- Bien- dijo finalmente Ethalov -Despues de esta breve interrupción tendremos que idear un plan de combate. Ferón, quiero que des la alarma para que el ejercito se reuna, dale la noticia y que se preparen ¿entendido?.-

El joven semidios salió de inmediato.

-Ahora, creo que ustedes deberian descansar o entrenar, eso se los dejo a ustedes, la sesión esta concluida.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 19.2: Idea**

- Harry ¿quieres ir a entrenar antes de ir a la guerra?.-

Avirdie se acercó a su novio quien iba caminando por los pasillos.

- No seria mala idea, pero no quiero, desde que llegue aqui no eh salido y quiero recorrer un poco Denrwald. Aun tenemos tiempo ¿no?.-

- Para nada.- La semia diosa sonrió -¿quieres dar una vuelta con los Pegasos?-

Harry casi se tropiesa con una jarra que estaba frente a él.

- Existen Pegasos aqui??? siempre en clases nos dijeron que los Pegasos eran criaturas q se extinguieron hace muchisimo tiempo.-

- Pues si, tenemos un corral donde los entrenamos desde que nacen. ¿te apetece dar una vuelta?.-

Harry afirmó entusiasmado con su cabeza.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 19.3: Voldemort**

- Digame señor Dirrev, ¿cuando puedo contactarme con mi gente?.-

Voldemort estaba en la nave de Dirrev, se estaban preparando para despegar. Dirrev daba las ultimas ordenes al piloto y se sentó con su aliado.

- Pronto Vincent, pronto te reuniras con ellos, ademas no tendras que explicarles lo que pasa, solo con un pequeño manejo en el cerebro sabran que sucede.-

Voldemort no respetaba a su aliado, no le gustaba recibir ordenes de nadie, pero con tal de vencer a Harry de una ves por todas no le quedaria otra que obedecer hasta el momento adecuado.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 19.4: Tiku**

- Son magnificos Avirdie, te dire que nunca habia visto uno!...bueno en el tercer año de mi escuela conoci a los Hipogrifos.-

- Existen los hipogrifos? yo pense que se habian exinto Harry.-

Harry y Avirdie estaban en el corral de los Pegasos, habia de todo tipo, grandes y chicos, habia uno de pelaje blanco con unas alas celestes que llamó la atención de el Joven Potter.

- Tiene nombre este?.-

Avirdie le tomó de la mano y lo apartó a un lado.

- Ten cuidado, que ese Pegaso es muy mañoso, si no le hablas con cuidado seguro que te mandara a volar, nadie se atreve a montarlo.-

Harry sonrió, todo eso le recordaba a Buckbeack.

- Dejame intentarlo, ya eh sobrevivido a mucho, con Buckbeack el Hipogrifo me pasó algo parecido a esto.

Avirdie lo acompaño sigilosamente, no queria que el Pegaso se molestara. Harry llegó a él y para sorpresa de la Semi Diosa el Pegaso no mostro ningun signo de violencia, al contrario, se habia puesto docil con el joven mago.

- Increible!.- susurro - en los años que llevo viniendo aqui nadie a logrado siquiera acercarsele!.-

- Tiene nombre?.- Harry acariciaba la cabeza de el Pegaso blanco

- Que yo sepa no, ¿que vas a hacer?.-

Harry sonrió maliciosamente

- Dar una vuelta en este ¿vienes conmigo?.-

Avirdie se mostro algo nerviosa con la proposición de su novio, pero aun así aceptó.

- Ponte delante mio para que no te pase nada, ademas se me acaba de ocurrir un nombre para este pegaso, lo llamare Tiku...no me mires asi Avirdie, fue el nombre que se me ocurrio, ademas al Pegaso parece gustarle.-

Harry y Avirdie se montaron en Tiku y de inmediato el Pegaso empesó a elevarse.

- ¿Donde vamos?.- preguntó Harry

- Conosco un lugar, el Lago de Obsidia, esta bien cerca de aqui, de hecho a las afueras de la ciudad.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 19.5: El secreto de Dirrev**

- Dime Dirrev como partió todo esto?.-

- A que te refieres Vincent.-

Dirrev y Voldemort tomaban una copa de vino en los aposentos de el Ancestro (Si no recuerdan la categoria vallan al capitulo de Intermedio).

- Como partió toda esta guerra, segun escuche hubo otra antes.-

Dirrev no respondió, dejo el vino de lado y se levanto a mirar la ventana.

- La primera partió por que no me gustaba el gobierno de mi antiguo Dios Supremo, Luvatar...ademas yo y su hijo Odelian eramos rivales desde que nos conocimos, tambien amabamos a la misma mujer, Arelia, que en paz descanse...Vincent, te dire un secreto y por favor no se lo cuentes a nadie.-

Voldemort estaba notando un lado mas "humano" (si se le puede decir humano a los Ancestros, Semi Dioses, etc) de su aliado, no sabia muy bien que hacer en ese momento pero en ese momento decidió dejar de lado su orgullo.

- Esta bien Dirrev, cuentamelo.-

- Tengo una hija, ella no sabe que yo soy su padre, nisiquiera el que se hace llamar su padre sabe que ella no es su hija...Yo era el amante de Arelia y fruto de una noche prohibida ella quedo embarazada, su esposo Odelian descubrió que yo era amante de Arelia, en parte por eso me sacaron de La Orden de los 13, nadie sabe que sucedio en verdad...y cuando reclui a mis seguidores y partió la primera guerra Arelia ya habia dado a luz y su hija debia tener mas o menos la edad humana de 5 años, la cosa es que cuando me enfrente a Luvatar, su hijo se interpuso ante mi y combatimos, yo era mas poderoso que él y cuando estuve apunto de matarlo Arelia se interpuso y yo la mate a ella...su hija...mi hija vio todo eso y ella piensa ahora que yo soy el asesino de su madre. Las vueltas de la vida ¿no crees? asi que si te llegaras a enfrentar a ella no la mates, por mi no lo hagas, Voldemort, entiendo que la piedad no esta en tu vocabulario, pero si la matas te las veras conmigo y tendre yo que matarte. Yo debo hablar con mi hija antes.

- Esta bien...solo con ella sere piadoso, pero si me ataca me voy a defender...y como se llama tu hija? para que no la mate.

- Avirdie...Avirdie Errabundal.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 19.6: El final de la espera**

- Ron!.-

- Que sucede Hermione?.-

- Que ha llegado tu padre a verte.-

El pelirrojo se levantó de su silla subitamente, sabia que era lo que sucedia, sabia lo que aconteceria despues.

- Donde esta él?.-

- En el jardin.-

Ron corrió como alma que lleva el diablo, ahi se encontro con su padre que estaba con un aspecto...sonriente?.

- Papá? que sucede?.-

- Tenias razon en tu carta, yo tambien habia escuchado de la Fortuna Weasley pero nunca lo crei, despues de tu carta Bill y yo fuimos a los Alpes e hicimos todo lo que decia en las instrucciones...-

- Y ? cuentame por favor...que paso?.-

- Ronnie...somos ricos de por vida.-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 19.7: La leyenda de el Lago de Obsidia.**

- ¿Como andas? no estas incomoda?.-

- Para nada, hace tiempo que no volaba en un Pegaso ya estamos llegando a el Lago de Obsidia.-

- Por que lo llaman así?.-

- Por lo que me contó mi abuelo fue por una mujer llamada Obsidia que en los tiempos oscuros de Denrwald habia ofrecido su vida al Señor de el lago para que acambio su mundo no fuese destruido, su sacrificio no fue en vano y ahora como ves aqui estamos.-

Tiku, el Pegaso decendió hacia las orillas de el lago, Harry bajó primero y luego ayudo a su novia a bajar.

- Tiku, ve a descansar un rato, te llamaremos despues.-

El pegaso obedeció y se desaparecido entre los arbustos.

El lago estaba rodeado por arboles gigantescos y al centro de el lago la estatua de una mujer con la figura de un pez gigante alrrededor de ella. Harry y Avirdie estaban sentados a la orilla de el lago.

- Tengo calor...este traje de La Corte apesta...¿tienes ganas de bañarte Harry?.-

- Y con que???.-

Avirdie rió tomo la mano de Harry para levantarlo.

- Sin ropa por supuesto.-

- QUEEEEEEE?????.- a Harry estaba que le sangraba la nariz y se habia sonrojado por completo.-

- Que, nunca has visto a una chica desnuda? ¿no has tenido novia?.-

Harry trataba de disimular su sonrojo.

- Pues si, eh tenido novias....pero a sido un fracaso total, en materia de relaciones no soy muy bueno...y nunca eh visto a una chica desnuda...-

- Entonces no te quieres bañar?.-

Harry no respondio, ya no podia evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas, Aviride lo notó y se rió.

- Esta bien, me bañare yo, tu date vuelta para cuando me quite la ropa.-

y Harry se maldijo asi mismo por tener poca experiencia en el tema de lo femenino.

- Hey ya puedes dar la vuelta!.-

Avirdie ya estaba nadando en el lago, se habia soltado el cabello y sus ropas estaban a la orilla, al lado de Harry.

Algo distrajo la atención de el joven Potter, sentia la prescencia de alguien mas ahi, en el lago, la marea se habia desordenado, Avirdie nadaba y no se daba cuenta de nada pero Harry sentia que algo estaba ahi. Depronto Avirdie desapareció, al principio el joven humano no se inmuto pues pensaba q su novia estaba nadando bajo el agua, pero conforme pasaban los minutos Harry empesó a preocuparse.

- Avirdie!!!.-

No habia respuesta, Harry ya estaba preocupado. Con ropa y todo se lanzó al lago, estaba oscuro ahi abajo, pero la corriente de el agua hacia notar que habia algo grande ahi abajo. Harry nadó hacia lo mas profundo.

No estaba preparado para lo que veia alfrente de él.

Un par de ojos de color rojo rubi estaban cerca de él, Harry sentia la prescencia de Avirdie cerca y la presencia de esa cosa también.

-_Lumos Solarum!!_.- Apenas podia hablar bajo el agua pero de todas maneras su varita se encendio con tal potencia que el lago se ilumino por completo. Delante de él se encontraba una bestia mezcla de Pez y Troll, con una lengua larga y de gran tamaño, entre sus manos tenia a Avirdie quien estaba inconciente.

- Quien eres tú pequeño.- La bestia se comunicaba telepaticamente con Harry.

- Me llamo Harry Potter y en tus manos tienes a mi novia, sueltala de inmediato.-

- Eso pequeño Harry lo conversaremos despues, sigueme a mi hogar para conversar mejor.-

La bestia parecia algo inofensiva, sin bajar la guardia Harry lo siguio hasta una cueva rodeada por una burbuja, parecia que se iba a romper en cualquier momento, pero la bestia lo atravesó como si nada y el joven Potter tambien.

- Bienvenido a mi humilde morada, me llamo Gorlag, soy el amo de este lago que lleva el nombre de Obsidia.-

Dentro de la cueva habia aire, donde estaba Gorlag habia un cuadro que se notaba derruido por los años, se podia ver a una hermosa dama y un hombre junto a ella. El semi bestia depositó a Avirdie en su cama y la cubrió con una manta.

- En otros tiempos mi nombre era Deriald, tambien era el encargado de este lugar, el Dios Supremo anterior al actual me habia nombrado Guardian de el lago para protejer tesoros antiguos, de la creación de Denrwald...-

- Pero...si tu eres el tipo de el cuadro ¿Por que quedaste asi como estas? ¿Quien es la mujer de el cuadro? ¿Obsidia?.-

Gorlag le mostro a Harry una silla para que se sentara, el iso lo mismo.

- Haces muchas preguntas Harry, pero partiré con la primera. Un semi Dios malvado me convirtió en lo que soy, queria robar los tesoros de el lago y quedarselos para él...aqui hay tesoros de mucho poder y solo personas que se vean dignas podran llevarlos. Como te decia, esa persona me convirtió en esto tras un corto combate...y apesar de todo sigo siendo el protector de este lago.

Harry tragó saliva, ya suponia quien podia ser, aun asi queria dejarlo para despues. Ahora queria saber lo de la mujer de el cuadro.

- La mujer de el cuadro se llama Obsidia?.-

Gorlag se rió, su risa era como arcadas que dejaron frio a Harry.

- No Harry, esa es la leyenda que todos suponen, Obsidia no es mas que un arma, tal ves la la mas poderosa de las armas de Denrwald, solo podra ser usado cuando este mundo este en guerra nuevamente y el arma sabra cuando su dueño sea digno de usar su poder. La dama de el cuadro es mi difunta esposa, cuando ella murió yo acepte ser el guardian de este lago.

- Entonces...lo de los Tiempos Oscuros de Denrwald...-

- Es una canción que puede ser leida como un poema, nada mas.-

¿Le decia o no? ¿Que sucederia si le dijese que Dirrev volveria a atacar dentro de pocas horas a su planeta natal?.

- Por que...atacaste a Avirdie?.-

Gorlag se pusó mas serio.

- Perdón por eso, pero como te dije, soy el guardian de este lugar y por los acontecimientos pasados debo velar por los tesoros para cuando deban volver a ser ocupados. No puedo arriesgarme a que cualquier persona entre asi como asi.

- Pero ella es la nieta de el Dios Supremo actual! Ella es Avirdie Errabundal.-

En la piel verde escamosa de Gorlag se podia notar cierta palides al saber quien era la chica que el habia atacado, El hombre-bestia miró hacia donde Avirdie estaba acostada.

- Mierda, de haberlo sabido antes. Por cierto Harry...si mal no recuerdo la ropa q llevas es de La Corte de los 13 ¿cierto?.-

Harry Afirmó

- ¿Perteneces ahi? que envidia me das.-

- Pero solo provisionalmente, estoy aqui por que hay una emergencia.-

Ahi esta, lo iba a decir, le iba a decir q sucedia. Gorlag notó el rostro de preocupación de su interlocutor.

- Que sucede? una revuelta? guerra? problemas?.-

- Una guerra se aproxima...solo quedan 9 horas antes que los enemigos lleguen.-

Gorlag se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el otro salón, le indico a Harry que lo siguiera, este lo iso. La habitación siguiente era enorme, tenia armaduras, armas, cuadros y otras cosas mas.

- Waw...es...enorme...- Harry no podia contener su emoción.

- Eso fue lo que dije la primera ves que vi lo que tenia que custodiar, parece un museo...pero son los tesoros de los Dioses Supremos, armas y armaduras para batalla, e incluso cuadros de mucho valor entre otras cosas. Como te dije, soy el guardian de esto y debo protejer este tesoro hasta mi muerte la cual solo llegara en caso de que muera.-

-Gorlag...debo decirte algo.-

- Que sucede Harry.-

- Es que...el hombre que te convirtio en lo que ahora eres...se llama Dirrev ¿cierto?.-

Silencio...por segundos que parecieron eternos...silencio

Gorlag le habia dado la vuelta a Harry y se dirigió a una de las armas que estaba frente a él, una espada con un mango dorado con diamantes rojos, el filo de la espada no estaba, solo habia un mango.

- Si Dirrev es el causante de la guerra que se aproxima entonces te dare esta arma...SOLO lo hare esta ves y por que se trata de Dirrev. Esta arma fue una de las armas de la realeza hace muchos años, tienes que apretar uno de los diamantes para que salga la hoja con el filo...la verdad...esta no es exactamente una espada ordinaria. Perteneció a un hombre llamado Devius, padre de el ahora Dios Supremo acusado de traición hace mucho pero mucho tiempo. **(Nota de el autor: Regresen al capitulo: Lazos de Familia para saber de Devius).**

Harry tomo la espada, la guardaria en su cinturon, no la usaria todavia, aprender el secreto lo haria en otro momento.

- Te llevare a la superficie con tu novia, si despierta no le menciones de mi.-

- Hecho.-

No pasó mucho rato cuando Gorlag los llevo a ambos hacia la superficie. Avirdie seguia desmayada.

- ¿despertara?.-

- En unos segundos mas, solo le pinche para que se quedara inconciente, no le ise daño.-

Gorlag se alejaba para ir al agua cuando Harry lo detuvo.

- Muchas gracias...Deriald ¿participaras con nosotros en esta guerra?.-

- Puede ser.- Gorlag le sonrió - Puede ser.-

El ser desapareció en el agua de inmediato. Harry se acercó al cuerpo desnudo de Avirdie. Nunca la habia visto así y le provocaba ciertas cosas al chico, pero no queria aprovecharse para nada.

Avirdie empesó a moverse.

-....donde...estoy...¿Harry?.-

- Hola - le sonrió - te desmayaste hace un buen rato y te fui a buscar. Me tenias preocupado.

- Crei que algo me habia agarrado y me iso perder el conocimiento.-

- Fue un sueño, cuando fui a buscarte no habia nadie.-

Harry le entregó la ropa.

- Mejor te vistes y volvemos al castillo, seguro tu padre y tu abuelo estaran preocupados...ademas...no queda mucho tiempo, mas o menos 9 horas y media a lo sumo 9 horas. No se cuanto rato hemos estado aqui.

- Esta bien.- Avirdie le dio un beso en la mejilla. - Supongo que no te habras aprovechado de mi mientras estaba inconciente.-

Harry no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Pero que dices! tu sabes que yo no soy asi.-

Avirdie se empesó a reir, tomó a Harry de la mano.

- Llama a Taku.-

El pegaso apareció antes que lo llamaran, ambos se subieron en dirección hacia el castillo, ya en el aire a Harry le pareció divisar algo en el lago pero desapareció en el instante. Solo sonrió y miró hacia dirección al castillo, nunca lo habia visto tan grande, el pueblo lo era igual. ¿Cuantos secretos tendria ese mundo? ¿Que sucederia en esa guerra?.

Ya no importaba, la guerra era inminente ahora tendria poco tiempo para estar con su novia, el arma nueva que tenia ante él. ¿Por que Gorlag se lo tenia que dar? tal ves algo venga despues. Ahora solo cabia esperar.

Al llegar al castillo vieron que Luvatar los estaba esperando.

- Se divirtieron?.-

Harry sabia que si Luvatar le veia la mente estaba perdido, apretó con fuerza el mango de su espada dorada.

- Si abuelo, fuimos al Lago de Obsidia a nadar un rato.-

- Pues si que hace calor, creo que yo tambien ire a bañarme antes de la guerra.-

Luvatar hablaba con total naturalidad, como si la Guerra de los Dioses le importara poco, como si se resignara a que algo realmente malo sucederia.

- Harry, voy a mi habitación a cambiarme ¿me esperas?.-

Harry afirmó con la cabeza, Avirdie desapareció subiendo las escaleras, se encontraba solo con el Dios Supremo y se sentia realmente incomodo, llevaba la espada de su padre.

**Continuara.**

Ya, no puedo seguir, las ideas se me acabaron para este capitulo, me eh demorado UN MES en escribir esto, con los examenes finales, La PSU y otras cosas, no pude concentrarme bien. Pero espero que este episodio les guste. Estoy haciendo todo lo posible para que les guste. DEJENME REVEWS POR FAVOR!

A ver...creo que deberia partir con el glosario.

**Dragones Impreden: **¿Alguna ves vieron Slayers? (Los justicieros) Con Lina Inverse, Gourry y los demas. En la ultima temporada aparecen los Dragones como Phylia...me basé en ellos para esta raza. Tendran un papel importante mas adelante.

**Digrows: **Podrian parecer Lobos pero con la unica diferencia que sus ojos son de color rojo, el lider tiene los ojos color dorado y habla en la lengua comun. Son de pelaje azul con blanco (El lider tiene el pelaje blanco y negro).


End file.
